


Twitch Your Whiskers and Pull My Tail

by BlueSimplicity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, BAMF Igraine, BAMF Nimueh, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, POV Arthur, veterinarian Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity
Summary: This is the story of Arthur, a vet who has recently moved to Ealdor to get a new lease on life, and Merlin, the local animal lover who becomes Arthur's favourite client.Warning - This story includes a drunk bunny, sad little guinea pig, ninja kitties and an evil chicken. Symptoms may include blushes, fluffy tails and twitching eyebrows.This is also the story of Arthur and his love for his mother, as he tries to find his place in the world and someone to love him as he is.But mostly, it's about the eyebrow twitching. Just ask Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - this story contains a reference to animal abuse, but it's off screen. 
> 
> As always, my endless thanks to Carole and KatherynefromPhilly for their continued encouragement and support. 
> 
> This story is mostly complete at this point, and I will try to update as regularly as possible. It's unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. EDITED TO ADD - This story is now being brit-picked by the AMAZING jiang, who has already caught so many little things I never would have. Huge KUDOS and thanks to her. Seriously. She deserves all the good things. @--->\---
> 
> This story was written because I wanted to write something fluffly about Merlin and Arthur, and it ended up turning into this. I also wanted to explore what would have happened if Igraine had had more of an influence in Arthur's life. Also, there was recently a discussion on Tumblr about Arthur being touch starved, and I may have played with that idea a bit as I was writing this. 
> 
> And lastly, this story is dedicated to all of the wonderful people in the world who help us with all of our animal friends - from the vets, to the groomers and pet-sitters, to the trainers and animal rescue groups and everyone else who help us take care of our pets. Thank you so much for the wonderful work that you do. It is also dedicated to all of our animal companions, whether four-legged or no legged, furry, fluffly, feathery or scaled, who simply make our lives so much better just by being there.

TWITCH YOUR WHISKERS AND PULL MY TAIL

 

“Okay Rosco, there you go. That’s a good boy.” Arthur said as he unclipped the chocolate Labrador’s lead, and led him to the open kennel, while Mozart, his own dog, trotted over to her bed lying in the corner. Arthur knelt as Rosco padded past him inside, and then scratched his ear as the dog settled in for the night. Arthur checked that he had fresh water, gave Rosco one last pat, closed the door and then slowly rose, taking a look around. It was time to do his final check for the evening, before he could close up and head for home. Mrs. Johnson’s two cats, Sugar and Spice, were curled up together in a corner, watching him through slitted eyes. Butterscotch, Mr. Jackson’s golden retriever, was looking at him mournfully from his cone of shame, but he was calm and his leg cool to the touch as Arthur checked his bandaged paw. Scarlett was healing nicely from her spaying that morning, and would be ready to go home with Tammy tomorrow. All in all, the animals seemed to be doing well, and Arthur nodded contentedly as he surveyed his little kingdom. He was just about to change out of his scrubs when Elena called him through the intercom.

 

“Doctor P, I know you were about to lock up, but we just got an emergency walk in.” There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she spoke. His office manager was young and a bit of a ditz, but she was cheerful and sweet, and good with people. But most importantly, she loved animals almost as much as Arthur did. And Arthur knew that tone in her voice by now, which meant that she was definitely amused by something.

 

“That’s all right Elena. Who is it?” Arthur responded as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands, although he had a feeling he already knew.

 

“It’s Merlin, Doctor P. And you’re not going to believe what he’s brought with him this time.”

 

“Oh dear god.” Arthur grumbled, but he was smiling as he said it.

 

“I’ve put him in exam room one,” Elena went on.

 

“On my way.” Arthur said, and if he stopped to adjust his scrubs, and then take a look at his reflection in the paper towel dispenser before he left, well, no one but Mozart and Rosco needed to know.

 

“Not a word you,” he said to his border collie as he made his way to exam room one.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was five years old, he got his first dog._

_He lived with his mummy and father in a big house, with a big green lawn and a pool. His father worked a lot, but his mummy, she was the best mummy in the world. They did lots of things together, like going for walks, or swimming, or playing games. He was even old enough now that as long as he sat very, very quietly with his colouring books and crayons, he could stay in the big room with the big windows and the big piano while his mummy practiced. She would play and play and play for a very long time, while Maestro Tomas looked on. Arthur liked listening to his mummy on the piano. The music made his mummy happy and his mummy being happy made him happy. And no matter how long she played, she would always stop between songs, come over, and give him a kiss on his forehead. His mummy was the most beautiful lady in the world, and he liked sitting in the room while the sunlight made her hair sparkle and her fingers moved so fast he couldn’t even see them sometimes._

_But still, even though he had his mummy and her music and her sunshine coloured hair, Arthur was still lonely. His nanny Sarah was nice, and she let him sit in the kitchen with her while she baked biscuits, but it was still a very big house and there was no one to play with._

_And then one day, his mummy woke him up very early, got him dressed, and took him to her car. They drove for a very long time, for so long that Arthur even fell asleep for a little bit. But then they stopped and his mummy was unhooking him from the car seat and taking him by the hand. Arthur rubbed his eyes, looked up and saw a big grey square building._

_“Where are we going?” He asked._

_“It’s a surprise. But it’s for you. Now come along,” she said, and then led him through the doors._

_Once inside, his mummy stopped and spoke to another lady, and then they went through another door, where Arthur saw lots and lots of cages with all kinds of animals. There were dogs and cats and even bunnies in a few and Arthur felt his eyes go very, very wide. He let go of his mummy’s hand and started running back and forth between the cages, looking at all the pretty animals while his mummy and the lady talked. There were brown ones and red ones, tan ones and ones that had spots. Some were fluffy and some were sleek, and Arthur wanted to take them all home._

_“Mummy?” He asked, going back to his mother, tugging on her sleeve. “Mummy, what are we doing here?” His mother knelt down and ran a hand through his hair._

_“We’re here to get you a puppy Peanut,” she said, calling him his special name, the name that only his mummy used, that was just between the two of them._

_“Really?” And Arthur was so happy he thought his heart would explode._

_“Yes really.” She said, tweaking his nose with her fingertips. “You’re such a good, good boy Peanut. And I love you more than anything.”_

_“Even the piano?” Arthur asked, because sometimes he worried._

_“Yes Arthur,” she said, and that’s when Arthur knew that this was serious. She only ever called him Arthur when it was really really important. “Even more than the piano. But,” and there was something in her eyes then, something Arthur didn’t understand but thought was maybe just a little bit worried. “I know you’re lonely sometimes. And that makes me sad.”_

_“No Mummy, no.” And then Arthur hugged her, because she always hugged him when he was sad and it made everything better. His mummy laughed, and hugged him back and then kissed his forehead._

_“It’s okay Peanut,” she said, rising and taking his hand again. “Because we’re here to get you a friend.”_

_“Really?” Arthur asked._

_“Yes really.” His mummy laughed. “Anyone you want. But,” and here she stopped and squeezed his hand. “It’s a big responsibility. Do you know what that word means Peanut?” And Arthur nodded, because he did know that word. His father used it all the time in his stern voice._

_“It means I have to take care of things.” Arthur said._

_“That’s right. You will have to take care of the puppy. You will have to walk it and feed it and play with it and make sure to never ever hurt it. But if you do, and if you love it a lot, you will have a best friend that will love you forever. Do you think you can do that?”_

_“Yes Mummy yes! I promise!” Arthur was bouncing on his toes. “Can I go pick a puppy now please?”_

_“Yes Peanut.” And his mummy was laughing now. “Any one you want. Shall we go take a look?”_

_A few hours later, after Arthur had looked at and played with all of the dogs, and even some of the cats, who were cute and soft, but not as fun as all of the doggies, he sat in the back seat of his mummy’s car with a puppy curled in his lap. It was black and white, and had a big splotch on his nose. Whenever Arthur rubbed the spot, the puppy would bark and then wag his tail so hard his entire chubby little body would shake. And Arthur would laugh and laugh and rub his belly until the puppy would lick his ear._

_“Really Igraine?” His father asked when they got home later that day and he saw the puppy Arthur held in his arms._

_“Yes Uther, really.” His mummy told him, as she locked the car door behind them._

_“You do know it’s a big responsibility, don’t you Arthur?” His father said, in his very stern voice._

_“He knows.” His mummy said, coming to stand beside his father. “But he’s five years old, and it’s a very big house. He needs a friend darling.” And then his mummy kissed his father on the cheek. His father looked at Arthur and then at the puppy, until he finally sighed and smiled._

_“All right then,” he said, kissing his mummy back. “What are you going to call it?”_

_“His name is Simba!” Arthur said. He had been watching_ The Lion King _over and over with his mummy, and it was his favourite movie ever. And he thought that there was no better name in the world for his new best friend._

 

***

 

“Good evening Mr. Emrys. What can I do for you today?” Arthur asked as he walked into the examination room.

 

“Hello Doctor Pendragon. And I’ve told you to call me Merlin.” Merlin was standing by the steel topped table, a small shoe box cradled gently in his hands. Today he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a purple jumper at least two sizes too big. He had on a long blue scarf, worn and soft looking, and a pair of black and white striped socks. His curly hair was hanging loose and free, but it was obvious he had tried to push it back behind his big ears before he had gotten here. He was tall and thin and gangly, and Arthur thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

“All right _Mer_ lin,” Arthur smiled at the routine that was so familiar to him by now. “What have you brought me this time?”

 

“Well, see,” Merlin began, and he had a lovely voice for someone so gawky, rollingly soft, low and deep. “I was driving home from the shops, after picking a few things up for supper, and I was just about to turn off onto my road, but then my headlights caught something right before the turn, and when I went to look, well, I found this little guy.” And with that, Merlin slowly lifted the lid off the box to show Arthur what was inside.

 

“It’s a hedgehog.” Arthur said after a moment, and he was going to kill Elena, he really was. She couldn’t have warned him? Because there, in the box, carefully wrapped in a bundle of old towels was a very tiny and very prickly hedgehog.

 

“Yes, I know. I told Elena that.” Merlin said. And then he did something very stupid, and reached in with both hands and gently lifted the hedgehog out of the box. Arthur had never seen anything like it. For all that he was clumsy and awkward, and sometimes seemed to stumble over his own feet, Merlin just had a _way_ with animals. Any animal. He absolutely adored them, in any size, shape or form, and they seemed to trust him just as much. And he couldn’t resist helping any animal in need. Which was why he was Arthur’s most recurring (and favourite) client. “I pulled over to check on him, but he didn’t move when I got close. And once I got a good look at him, well see, if you look just here, at his leg…” Merlin pointed to the hedgehog’s back left leg, and Arthur could immediately see the problem. The poor little creature had gotten himself twisted and caught in a plastic rubbish bag that some arsehole had obviously left by the side of the road. “And Hubert is such a little thing, and I don’t know how to get it off of him without making it worse…”

 

“Wait. What? Hubert?”

 

“Erm…Yes?”

 

“You named the hedgehog Hubert?” Arthur could feel his eyebrow starting to twitch, but also his mouth as he tried to hold back a smile.

 

“Well yes, obviously. I had to call him something while I drove him here. And he looks like a Hubert, don’t you think? And anyway, he’s just a little guy and I don’t want to hurt him, and do you think you can help?” Merlin was looking at him imploringly, and his big blue eyes were wide and bright. Arthur felt himself growing warm beneath the intensity of his gaze and he sighed.

 

“All right, let me get some gloves and a pair of scissors, and we’ll see about getting Hubert,” and how Arthur didn’t stumble over the name, he would never know, “out of this tangle.”

 

Twenty minutes later, after Hubert had been cut free from the bag and his leg examined to make sure he hadn’t been injured in any way by his ordeal, and a beaming Merlin had gratefully shaken his hand several times and called him a lifesaver, Arthur extracted a promise from Merlin that he would return the hedgehog to where he had found him. Arthur knew that he would. That was the thing about Merlin. He loved animals, but he respected them too and it seemed that nothing made him happier than returning his little friends (his words exactly) to their natural habitat to go on their way.

 

Arthur and Elena stood by the glass windows of the clinic and watched as Merlin carefully placed the shoebox in his front seat, and then hopped into his car, where he waved cheerfully at the both of them before he drove away.

 

“You know he named it, don’t you?” Arthur said as Merlin’s headlights faded into the distance.

 

“Oh yes,” Elena said. She was openly laughing now. “Hubert the Hedgehog. I’ve created a file.”

 

“That man is a menace.” But Arthur was blushing as he said it.

 

“He’s an absolute love.” Elena said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “And you, Doctor P are so very, very screwed.”

 

And Arthur couldn’t deny it.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was seven years old, he had a Very Serious Conversation with his mother. (Later he would realise it was one of the most important conversations of his life.) And it all started when his mummy asked him a question._

_“What do you think you want to be when you grow up Peanut?” His mummy asked as she walked besides Arthur while he sat on his pony. Arthur had been riding for almost two years now, and he loved his pony Romeo. And he was very good rider, his mummy said so. He knew he had to be calm and steady when he was in the saddle, and that he had use his legs and was to never pull on the reigns too hard because that could hurt Romeo. His mummy taught him to be gentle but firm with Romeo, and never do anything to scare him. And then when he was finished, he had to brush him down and give him an apple or a carrot and say thank you, because it was nice of Romeo to let Arthur ride him. By doing all of that, Arthur was showing Romeo that he could trust Arthur. And that trust was a very important thing when riding a horse._

_Arthur sat very straight in the saddle, as his mummy had taught him, scratched at his helmet (it was very hot out and it made his head itchy), and said quite plainly, “I want to be an animal doctor.”_

_“You mean a veterinary surgeon?” His mummy asked with a smile._

_“Yes, that. I want to be that.” Arthur said. “Like Uncle Gaius.” Simba was two years old now, and Uncle Gaius was the one who took care of him when he got sick or needed help. Arthur liked Uncle Gaius, with his bushy eyebrows and funny smiles. He was always nice to both Arthur and Simba, and he let Arthur help whenever they brought Simba in to see him. He seemed to know everything there was to know about animals, and Arthur always asked him lots of questions while he watched Uncle Gaius take Simba’s temperature and listen to his heart._

_“Why?” His mummy asked, because she always took everything Arthur said seriously._

_“Because I like animals, and I don’t like it when they’re sick.” And that was the truth. Simba had accidentally eaten some chocolate once, and he had been very, very sick. Arthur had hated to see him in so much pain and looking so sad, when they usually spent all day together, running and playing on the lawn. “I want to help them when they feel bad.”_

_“That’s a very good reason then. I think you’ll be a wonderful vet.” His mummy said with her pretty smile that Arthur thought was more beautiful than rainbows._

_That gave Arthur even more confidence, so he said, “And I want to live on a farm and help all of them. And I’m going to marry David, and we’ll live there together and have three dogs and three cats.” David was his friend from school, and Arthur really, really liked him._

_His mummy looked at him and blinked once. And then again._

_“And why do you want to marry David?” There was a tone to her voice that Arthur didn’t understand, but she didn’t sound mad, like his father sometimes did, so he went on._

_“Because he always has the best biscuits at lunch. And he shares.” Arthur took a deep breath, because this was the important part. “And I like his ears.”_

_His mummy was looking at him again, for a long time. And then she smiled._

_“Well Peanut, I think you will be the best veterinary surgeon ever when you grow up. And you and David can get married, and live on a farm and eat all the biscuits you want.”_

_“Even the chocolate chip ones?”_

_“Even the chocolate chip ones.” And then his mummy laughed and kissed him on the nose._

 

***

 

Arthur first met Merlin three months after he had moved to Ealdor to take over Gaius’ clinic after the old man had finally retired and moved with his wife Alice to live in Florida in the United States to be with their daughter.

 

Ealdor was a small and insular community, and business had been slow at first. So slow that Arthur had been worried he was going to have to pack up and move back to London to start again. But that was before Molly, and once that had happened, the people living there had started to warm up to him, and business quickly began to pick up after that. He had just come back from lunch at _The Rising Sun_ when Elena walked into the back office to tell him about his next client.

 

“Your 1:30 is here.” She told him, handing him a manila folder. “Merlin Emrys and his dog Bongo.”

 

“Okay,” Arthur said, as he scanned the folder. “Reason for the visit?”

 

“Nothing in particular. Senior wellness check basically.” Elena said.

 

Arthur nodded at this information. That was the sign of a responsible owner, bringing in an older animal for a check up. “Anything else?”

 

“Nope.” She said, but there was something a little bit sly in her voice. “He’s in exam room two.”

 

“What’s the rest of the afternoon looking like?” He asked, as he closed the folder and began to make his way to the examination room.

 

“Mrs. Taylor is coming in at 2:00 with her cat for his yearly shots, and at 2:15 Mr. McCreary is bringing in Pumpkin for a final check on his leg. And Sean called. His bitch looks like she’s getting ready to whelp and he was wondering if you could stop by on your way home to give her a look over.” Elena told him. Arthur nodded. It really was starting to get busy, and while Elena was wonderful at running the office, she didn’t have the training to help him with any of the animals. He was going to have to look at hiring a veterinary nurse soon. He should probably speak to old Ian about that when he next saw him.

 

“Thanks Elena,” he said with a small smile. He still sometimes had problems dealing with people, but Elena was so sweet and so kind, and he really enjoyed working with her.

 

“You’re welcome Doctor P.” She chirped. Arthur watched as she made her way back to the receiving area, tucked the folder under his arm, and made his way into exam room two.

 

Arthur never knew what to expect when meeting a new client and their animal, but he had long ago learned that one of the most important parts of being a veterinary surgeon was that he had to relate to his patient’s owners as well as he did to the animals. They often came to him in very distressed situations, and sometimes the best thing he could do was assure them while he examined their pets. In London he had seen both the best and the worst types of animal owners. But so far, the people in Ealdor were a very pleasant surprise. It was a smaller town, that made a lot of its money on tourism, but also had a vital farming community that played an important role in its economy. And the people who lived here really did seem to love and care for their animals. They were conscientious and responsible owners, and Arthur was growing more and more fond of them as a whole.

 

Yet none of that had prepared him for his first encounter with Merlin Emrys.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Emrys. I’m Doctor Pendragon. It’s nice to meet you.” Arthur said as he walked into the examination room and held his hand out.

 

Merlin Emrys turned at the sound of his voice, and that’s when Arthur noticed that he was wearing a papoose, within which nestled a medium sized Jack Russell Terrier, which, if Arthur was not mistaken, he had been singing to right before Arthur had walked in.

 

The next thing Arthur noticed was that Merlin Emrys was also absolutely adorable. He was tall, taller than Arthur actually, and thin, with a curling mop of midnight black hair, that tumbled over his forehead and around the biggest pair of ears Arthur had ever seen. He was as pale as moonlight, with sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline that drew attention pink, plump lips that his half-sister Morgana would be jealous of. He was wearing a loose fitting pair of faded jeans, purple socks, and a blue jumper that only made his big, bright eyes pop and shine. But it was his hands that ultimately made Arthur lose his breath. They were slender but strong, and he had long, elegant fingers that were currently gently, ever so gently, stroking his dog’s ears. And that dog, Bongo if Arthur remembered correctly, that dog was curled up contentedly in that silly papoose and looking up at Merlin Emrys with so much adoration that Arthur knew that Mr. Emrys was one of the good ones. And that Arthur was in so very much trouble.

 

“You’re not Gaius.” Mr. Emrys blurted upon seeing him, and Arthur thought okay, maybe he wasn’t in too much trouble after all. But he was used to answering this question by now, so he mentally sighed and closed the door behind him.

 

“No, I’m not.” He said, as he placed the file down on the supply cart and went over to the exam table. “Dr. Gaius retired a few months ago. I’m his replacement. But I can assure you Mr. Emrys, I am a fully trained veterinary surgeon and can handle any of your pet’s needs.”

 

Mr. Emrys blinked at him once and then again, and then smiled. And of course the bastard would have dimples, Arthur thought, of course.

 

“So Alice finally convinced him to move to Florida after all, huh? About time. She’s been complaining about the cold here forever.” He said, and then he stepped forward, papoose and all, and held his hand out to Arthur. “And I’m sorry about that. You just surprised me, that’s all. I’ve been away for a few months, and I just got back two days ago. It’s nice to meet you. And please, call me Merlin.” Arthur shook the proffered hand, and if his heart sped up just a bit at the contact, well no one had to know.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Arthur said, deciding to focus on his current task. “It’s nice to meet you. Now who do we have here?”

 

At this, Merlin began a complicated dance that was all gangly arms and boney elbows as he unwrapped the papoose, and carefully deposited its precious cargo onto the table. Arthur was surprised that he didn’t manage to poke his own eye out, with all of the flailing and twisting he did.

 

“This is Bongo.” Merlin said proudly, when he was finally done.

 

“Hello Bongo.” Arthur said gently, as he slowly held out his hand and waited for the dog to come to him for a sniff. The dog was old, and he moved with the stiffness of a senior animal. But he was obviously well cared for and friendly as he tottered forward to smell Arthur’s hand with a slowly wagging tail. His eyes were bright and both his ears and teeth appeared to be clean. He had nicely trimmed nails and a healthy coat for an older pet. Arthur could already see the signs of arthritis in his joints, but that was common for a dog of his age. As Arthur gave him a quick, initial look over, he noticed that Merlin was watching him carefully, scrutinizing him as Arthur let Bongo get to know him.

 

“So,” Arthur said, as Bongo gave his hand a gentle lick. At this Merlin smiled again, and Arthur felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Elena said you’re here for a senior wellness check? How old is Bongo?”

 

“Seventeen years old.” Merlin said. Arthur was impressed. That was old for a Jack Russell Terrier, but it was a testament to Merlin’s care if he had lived that long.

 

“Any problems? Changes in his behavior? Eating habits?”

 

“No, not that I’ve noticed.” Merlin said, reaching forward to scritch at Bongo’s ear. “He’s got some arthritis, so he has a hard time getting around sometimes. And he gets cold really easily, hence the…” At this, Merlin motioned to the papoose that was still draped over his neck and shoulders. He did it cheerfully and without any shame, and Arthur found himself liking that about him. “But, like I said, I’ve been away for a few months for work, and I wanted to bring him in for a check-up. So, here we are.”

 

“Yes,” Arthur said, looking at Merlin again. “Here you are. Which is good. It’s always good to do a check up on an animal this age. You’re being a very responsible owner.” Arthur knew he sounded as stiff and as formal as his father always did, but he just couldn’t help it. There was something about Merlin, and it was making him very, very nervous. But when he looked over, Merlin was beaming at him. And Arthur thought forget about being in trouble. He was absolutely and totally _fucked_.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes later, after a thorough examination, Arthur stood by the reception counter while Elena checked Merlin out, and asked him if he had any further questions. Bongo was once again firmly wrapped up in his little papoose, where Merlin was stroking his head with one hand while he took the medication for his arthritis with the other.

 

“Nope.” Merlin said, and then he held out the hand that had been stroking Bongo to Arthur. “But thank you Doctor Pendragon. I was a little surprised at first when you weren’t Gaius, but you were absolutely wonderful with Bongo, and I think we’re going to get on just fine.”

 

“Er, well, yes.” Arthur said, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. “Thank you. Now if anything changes or if you have any questions what so ever, please feel free to stop by. That’s what we’re here for after all.”

 

“Oh I will, I will.” Merlin beamed at him. “You are definitely going to be seeing me again.” With that, Merlin turned around, Bongo, papoose, medications and all, and practically skipped out of the clinic.

 

“So, I see you’ve met our Merlin then.” Mrs. Taylor said. She had already been sitting in the waiting area with her cat Beanie when Arthur stepped out with Merlin, and had watched the entire exchange along with Elena.

 

“Er, well, yes.” Arthur heard himself repeating. “He seems like a nice fellow.” But his eyes were following Merlin as he made his way out to car and very carefully placed Bongo in the front seat.

 

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Mrs. Taylor said, and then she picked up Beanie’s carrier and walked towards the exam rooms, leaving Arthur to trail behind.

 

***

 

_One night when Arthur was nine years old, he was having dinner with his mum and his father, when Uther said to him, “Have you been listening Arthur?”_

_Arthur looked up from where he had been sneaking pieces of chicken to Simba under the table, (he knew he wasn’t supposed to, but Simba kept looking at him with his big brown eyes, and pressing his paw to Arthur’s knee, and how was he supposed to resist that), and tried to pretend that he had been paying attention. “Yes?”_

_His father sighed and shook his head. “You need to learn how to focus Arthur. And stop feeding the dog underneath the table. You spoil that animal more than enough already.”_

_“Oh leave it darling,” his mother said, giving Arthur a smile. “It’s just a few pieces of chicken. What can it hurt?” And then she winked at Arthur, and Arthur felt himself smiling back._

_“That’s not the point-“ Uther began._

_“No, it’s not,” his mother cut him off. And she was the only one who could ever do that. The only one who could ever make Uther stop when he was shouting, or giving orders, or complaining about something Arthur had or had not done. Arthur knew she must be magic, because no matter what, his mother made everything better, brighter, easier, just by being there. “The point is that you had something to say to Arthur.”_

_“Yes, well.” Uther said, and then turned his attention back to Arthur. “I said this situation is something you’ll have to learn to deal with when you get older and are put in charge of your own division at Pendragon Industries.”_

_Arthur frowned at this. “But I’m not going to work at Pendragon Industries,” he said. He didn’t know what Pendragon Industries was, aside from his father’s company, and he didn’t know what his father did exactly, except that he was a business man. But it seemed like his father was never home, and when he was, he was always on the phone shouting at someone. And if that’s what it meant to work at Pendragon Industries as a business man, then Arthur wanted nothing to do with it._

_“Oh no?” His father asked, and he was beginning to get that tone in his voice that Arthur knew meant he was going to start talking about responsibilities and behaving like a grown up. “What do you plan to do then?”_

_“I’m going to be a veterinary surgeon. Like Uncle Gaius.” Arthur explained. His dream still hadn’t changed from when he was seven years old, although he did think David was stupid now. He much preferred his friend Leon, with his curly red hair._

_“Pendragons go into business.” Uther said firmly._

_“But he is also a DuBois,” his mother said, just as firmly, as she reached out and laid a hand over Uther’s, where he had clenched it into a fist on top of the table. “And DuBoises, we always follow our passions.”_

_His father looked at her for a long moment, before his face finally relaxed with a smile that he followed with a nod. “You’re right. They do.”_

_His mother winked at him again, and Arthur found himself smiling back. And then he snuck another piece of chicken to Simba under the table, where he took it from Arthur’s fingers with a happy lick._

 

***

 

Two weeks after that first visit, Merlin came back again. There was no papoose this time. Instead, he followed Arthur into exam room one, carrying a cat carrier in each hand, wearing another one draped over his shoulders. Arthur had no idea how he had managed it, and at several points he was sure Merlin was going to trip over his own feet, but somehow they made it into the exam room without any disasters or cats escaping.

 

“Welcome back Mr. Emrys,” Arthur said, watching as Merlin carefully placed the two carriers on the exam table and then began to untangle himself from the third. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“First off, I told you to call me Merlin.” He said, as he began to swipe at the hoodie he was wearing today. It was a faded red with a Mickey Mouse logo on the front, and once again looked like it was three sizes too big for him. He was wearing another pair of jeans, and around his neck he had wrapped a long yellow scarf, that matched his socks. Arthur couldn’t tell if he wanted to take him shopping for clothes that actually fit properly, or huddle with him under a blanket, because everything just looked so soft and comfortable. He decided on handing Merlin a pet hair roller instead.

 

“Cheers!” Merlin said, as he took the roller from Arthur’s outstretched hand. “And secondly, I’m here today because my little ladies need their shots as well as their flea control.”

 

“All right.” Arthur said, opening the folder Elena had handed him for the first time and scanning the notes. “So today it’s…”

 

“Donatella, Leonarda and Michelangela.” Merlin supplied as he began to quickly rub the roller over his clothes.

 

“Huh. Interesting names. You’re a fan of the Renaissance artists then?” Arthur asked.

 

“Nope,” Merlin said, and he seemed to have decided that trying to remove all of the fur was a lost cause. “The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles actually.” Arthur felt his eyebrow starting to twitch as he slowly looked up.

 

“You um, you do realise that all of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were boys, don’t you?” He asked.

 

“Don’t say that where they can hear you!” Merlin looked horrified. “I told my little ladies they could be anything they wanted to be when they grew up, and if they want to be Ninja Turtles, well then, that’s exactly what they’ll be.”

 

“Um, right, okay.” Arthur turned around and carefully put the folder down on the supply cart. His eyebrow was definitely twitching now. “Let’s meet your little ladies. Who’s first?”

 

“Ninjas, Doctor Pendragon,” Merlin whispered as if this was the biggest secret in the world. “They’re ninjas.”

 

Over the course of the next forty minutes while Arthur examined the cats, he was reminded yet again that, silly names aside, Merlin was actually a very responsible pet owner. Each cat was well fed but still sleek, and had a full glossy coat. It was as he was looking each of them over that Arthur found out that they were rescues. Merlin’s friend Will had found the three of them in a box by the dumpster outside of the pub where he tended bar in London, emaciated and covered in fleas. He had called Merlin in the middle of the night to tell him about them. And Merlin, hearing this, had gotten into his car and driven the three hours nonstop to pick them up. He had driven back and brought them to Gaius first thing the next morning, where it was discovered that the three kittens were barely four weeks old. Merlin had spent a month after that bottle feeding each of them, several times a day, while he carefully nursed them all back to health.  And they had been with him ever since.

 

As Arthur listened to Merlin tell the story, while he carefully clipped Leonarda’s nails, he decided that yes, it was definitely a cuddle under a blanket with Merlin that he wanted. And that Merlin Emrys was probably going to be the death of him.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was nine and a half years old, he came home from school one day to the sounds of his mum and father shouting at each other in the front parlour. And that was strange, because while his parents sometimes fought, they never yelled at each other, especially not his mother, who was always laughing and smiling as bright as sunshine. Sarah was waiting for him at the door, and she quickly ushered him to the kitchen, but not before he heard his father shout “Well what did you expect me to do? You’re always travelling! Of course I was going to get lonely!” To which his mother responded “Oh don’t you dare blame this on me Uther Pendragon! You knew this was my dream and that I wasn’t going to give it up when I married you!”_

_But then Sarah was closing the kitchen door, where she sat him at the table, and gave him a big plate of chocolate chip biscuits and a glass of milk. And that was also strange, because he was never allowed biscuits before supper, and especially not when his father was home._

_The shouting had stopped by the time he had finished, and the house was quiet as he made his way up to his room where he did his homework with Simba sitting at his feet. But once he was done, and after he had played three of his favourite video games on his computer, and his mother still hadn’t come to look for him and ask him about his day as she always did, and no one had come to tell him it was time for supper, Arthur decided to leave his room and look for her._

_He found her in the conservatory. Arthur was old enough to understand what that word meant, just as he now understood that his mother was a concert pianist, who travelled around the world to perform. Arthur spent his summers with her while she toured, and they would go from city to city and country to country, where people would come from all over to hear his mother play. He had some vague understanding that his mother was famous, but what he loved most about it all was that no matter where they were, or what city they were in, his mother would take him to the local zoo, where Arthur could spend hours and hours looking at all of the animals. Igraine would laugh, and take pictures of the two of them together where ever they went, before they returned to whatever hotel they were staying in that night. Once there, his mother would put on one of her beautiful dresses and twist sparkling jewels into her hair, before leaving him with Sarah and Simba to go perform. Sometimes his father would be there, but most evenings he wasn’t. But every night, no matter where they were or what time she was finished, Igraine would return, smelling of flowers, come into his room to give Arthur a kiss, and if he was still awake, tell him a story._

_So Arthur wasn’t surprised to see his mother sitting by her piano. But he was surprised to see that she was crying._

_“Mum?” He asked quietly as he slowly made his way over to her. “Mum, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

_His mother looked up at the sound of his voice, and she looked so very sad._

_“Oh, hey Peanut.” She said, trying to smile at him as he climbed onto the piano bench and sat next to her._

_“Mummy, why are you crying?” Arthur asked again. “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“What?” She said, looking at him. “Oh no no no no Peanut, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t you ever think that. You are the best thing, the most important thing, that has ever happened to me, no matter what.” But there was no sunshine and no laughter in her voice as she spoke._

_“Then why are you crying?”_

_“Well Peanut,” she said, pulling him into her lap, which was something she hadn’t done since he was seven years old and much, much smaller than he was now. “I’m crying because I’m sad.”_

_“Oh,” Arthur said, as he rested his head on her shoulder. It was then that Arthur remembered something she had told him, back when they had first gotten Simba, and she had explained to him the magic that was animals._

_“Do you know why animals are so very special Peanut?” She had said to him, as they sat together watching Simba sleep in a little fuzzy ball on Arthur’s lap._

_“Because they’re cute?” Arthur had asked, thinking that they were. Animals were so very, very cute, and Arthur loved them all._

_“Well yes, they are that,” his mummy had laughed. But then she laid a gentle hand on his head, and stroked her fingers through his hair. “But that’s not the only reason.”_

_“Then why?”_

_“Because you can be quiet with them.” She had said. Arthur didn’t understand so he looked at her, knowing she would tell him more. “Sometimes Peanut, we have feelings that are just too big for words. It can be all kinds of feelings. Happiness or sadness or joy or even loneliness. But you can have all of those feelings, even more than one at once, and just be with an animal. They’ll let you, and they don’t care. As long as you are kind to them, and don’t hurt them, any pet you have will love you no matter what. Even if you don’t have the words. That’s why you have to take very, very good care of Simba, because he’s a special friend and you can tell him anything you need to, even if you don’t have the words. Even if you don’t think you can tell me.” Arthur understood then, because he knew about feelings that were too big, and not having enough words. And he knew then that his mummy had given him a very special gift._

_And Arthur thought he understood now, that maybe his mother was having feelings that were just too big for words. And that maybe she needed somebody to sit with her and be quiet._

_So Arthur sat with his mum, and was very quiet and just let her be. They didn’t have the words, but they didn’t have to, because they had each other._

_And if Simba came in a little while later, and was just as quiet as he padded over to them and rested his chin on his mother’s knee, then that was okay too._

_Things were strange for a while after that. For about a month, his father slept in a different bedroom than his mother. And there was more shouting and more tears. But eventually, eventually, things seemed to go back to normal._

_But Arthur never forgot sitting on the piano bench, his mother’s arms around him, with nothing but the quiet between them._

 

***

 

Three weeks later, Merlin was waiting for him at the clinic when Arthur arrived in the morning. Elena had already opened up, and Merlin was sitting in the reception area, a large carrier by his feet.

 

“Good morning Elena,” Arthur greeted as walked through the door, a cup of coffee from _The Rising Sun_ in his hand.

 

“Good morning Doctor P.” Elena squeaked. She was looking at him with wide, bulging eyes.

 

“Is everything all right?”

 

“Oh yes, yes, everything’s fine,” she said quickly with a nod. “I’ve already checked on the boarders and they’re all doing well.”

 

“Okay then,” Arthur said. “Is there anything I need to know about?”

 

“Actually, Mr. Emrys is here to see you and he has an emergency.”

 

“Right,” Arthur said, his training snapping into place. He turned around to find Merlin already approaching him, the carrier held carefully in both of his hands. He looked frantic and worried, and Arthur felt his heart start to race, and he hoped that this was something he could fix.

 

“Oh thank god you’re here Doctor Pendragon because I really need your help.” He said, and his blue eyes were so very wide and scared.

 

“Elena, is room one ready?” Arthur asked, turning toward the door that would lead to the examination rooms.

 

“Yes Doctor P.”

 

“Good, good.” Arthur said with a nod. “Come on then Mr. Emrys, let’s go and you can tell me what’s happened.”

 

“You see, I was out this morning walking my dogs, like I do every morning,” Merlin began as he followed Arthur into the room. “I usually take them out for their walkies first thing. So there we were, and we were out walking, when Bongo started barking. I went to see what he was barking at, because he’s a good boy, and he never ever barks unless he has a reason to, and that’s when I found _this._ And she really needs your help. Please tell me you at least have a pair of padded gloves somewhere in here.” And with that, Merlin walked into the room, put the carrier down, turned to Arthur and wrung his hands.

 

 _This_ turned out to be a full grown, female fox. And Arthur did have a pair of padded gloves, and the training that was necessary when dealing with wild animals. Because the vixen was frightened and she growled at him when he leaned over to get his first look at her. But she was also hurt, with a hind leg that was cut open and bleeding.

 

“I think she must have gotten caught in a fence or something and pulled herself free. But, as you can see, well…” And then Merlin looked at him, and those eyes, those eyes were going to be the death of Arthur, he just knew it. “Please tell me you can help her.”

 

Arthur spent most of the morning working on the little fox. First he sedated her, then he shaved her leg, cleaned and finally stitched up her wounds. Arthur had been worried initially about tranquilizing her, as she seemed to have lost quite a bit of blood. But an hour and a half later, when he was done and her leg bandaged, and he had placed her in the kennel he had for animals that needed to be isolated, she seemed to be coming around.

 

Arthur sighed and then ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the reception area, where Merlin was waiting for him. He had told Merlin that he could go home, and that they would call him as soon as there was an update, but Merlin had insisted on remaining. As soon as he saw Arthur, he rose to his feet.

 

“How is she Doctor?” He asked, stepping forward. “Is Xena going to be okay?”

 

“Xena?” Arthur asked, confused. “Who’s Xena?”

 

“You know, Xena,” Merlin said, with a nervous wave of his hand. “The little vixen.”

 

“Um, yes, Xena.” And there went Arthur’s eyebrow again. “Xena is going to be fine. I had to sedate her, but I managed to clean and stitch up her wounds, and she was just starting to come around. With a little time and a little care, she should be fine.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Merlin said, collapsing back onto one of the benches that lined the waiting room’s wall. “I was so worried.”

 

“Yes, well, she’s going to be fine,” Arthur said, as he sat down next to Merlin. “But Mr. Emrys, you do know that you can’t keep her, right? She’s a wild animal.”

 

“No, no, I know.” Merlin was nodding as he spoke. “But she was so hurt, and I just couldn’t leave her there like that Doctor Pendragon. I just _couldn’t_.”

 

“Of course not.” Arthur reached out and gently patted Merlin’s shoulder, touching him for the first time. “You did a good thing, bringing her in. Although you know you need to be more careful when dealing with a wild animal. Especially a hurt one. They can be unpredictable at the best of times, but even more so when they’re hurt.”

 

“No, I know,” Merlin said again. “But she’s going to be all right?”

 

“Yes Mr. Emrys, she’s going to be just fine.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Merlin exhaled, and then he lifted his head and smiled at Arthur. And Arthur knew at that moment that he would do anything in the world to keep Merlin smiling like that. “Thank you Doctor. Thank you so very, very much. And I told you before to call me Merlin.”

 

“Right then.” Arthur cleared his throat and lowered his hand. “Elena, do you have the number for our local RSPCA officer? What’s his name? Percival, I think?”

 

“Oh Percy?” Merlin asked brightly. “I have his number on speed dial on my mobile.

 

Of course he did, Arthur thought wryly, while behind him Elena buried her face in her arms and tried to stifle her laughter.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was ten years old, his mother got very, very sick. And there were no more concerts, no more trips to the zoo and no more music in his life for a very long time after that._

 

***

 

A month later, Merlin was back again. He had made the appointment two days in advance, so Arthur knew to expect him. Elena also told Arthur that Merlin had deliberately asked for the last appointment of the day, although he didn’t explain why. Either way, Arthur found he was excited to see him again, and he decided to meet Merlin in the waiting area instead of having Elena bring him to an examination room herself.

 

But the Merlin that was waiting for him as he walked past the reception desk was different than the Merlin Arthur thought he was coming to know. He was dressed as he usually was, in another pair of worn and comfortable looking jeans, a baggy pale grey jumper, and white socks with red stripes. But he was sitting very quietly, and calmly stroking the head of a medium sized shaggy, brown and black dog, whose body was curled up beneath Merlin’s legs.

 

“Hello Mr. Emrys,” Arthur said, taking the file Elena held out to him as he approached Merlin.

 

“Hello Doctor Pendragon.” Merlin’s voice was low and calm, even in tone as he spoke. “And please, I’ve told you before. It’s just Merlin.”

 

“All right Merlin. Who do we have with us today?” Arthur asked, taking in the way the dog was looking up at Merlin, as if he was afraid to look anywhere else.

 

“This is Kiseki, Doctor,” Merlin said as he slowly rose to his feet.

 

“And are we doing anything special for Kiseki today, or is he just here for a check-up?”

 

“Just a check up Doctor. And he needs his shots.” Merlin told him.

 

“All right then. Follow me, we’re going to head into exam room two.” Arthur said, casting a curious glance at Elena. She shrugged and shook her head at Arthur, obviously just as confused by this new Merlin as he was.

 

“Come Kiseki,” Merlin said, in a tone that was both gentle and firm, as he stepped forward and patiently waited for the dog to get to his feet and walk by his side. Kiseki slowly rose, and then carefully followed Merlin as he led him past Arthur and towards exam room two.

 

 _He’s being the alpha_ , Arthur realised as he watched them walk. And as Arthur closed the door behind them, he began to take in the various details of Kiseki’s appearance that told him there was something very different about this dog.

 

Arthur knew Merlin by now, or at least he knew enough about how much he loved his animals to know that whatever was going on with Kiseki, it was a unique situation. For one thing, part of his left ear was torn and ragged, as if it had been ripped away. For another, there were scars on his face, and what looked like cigarette burns on several parts of his body. And lastly, there was his tail, which even though it was lowered, it was obvious to Arthur that part of it had been amputated. Arthur had worked in several clinics when he was still in London, and treated enough animals by now to be able to recognize the signs of animal abuse. And his heart clenched in absolute rage at the thought of someone hurting an innocent creature like this.

 

“Is there something I need to know about Kiseki, Merlin?” Arthur asked softly, watching as Kiseki once again curled himself up behind Merlin, trying to make himself as small as possible. At his words, Merlin sighed and ran the fingers of the hand not holding onto Kiseki’s lead through his hair.

 

“Yeah, Doctor Pendragon, there is,” he said in that same tone he had used in the waiting room. “Kiseki’s a bit of a special case.”

 

“Go on.” Arthur urged in a normal tone, but he kept his voice soft and even, just like Merlin had.

 

“My friend Lance, he’s one of the local constables. Have you met him yet?” Merlin asked. Arthur had a vague impression of a tall, dark and handsome man, but other than that, he had never met the fellow personally.

 

“No, not yet, but I think I know who you’re talking about.”

 

“Anyway,” Merlin said, and he bent over and gently began to stroke Kiseki’s torn, left ear. “About a year or so ago, he and his fellow officers investigated and then ended up breaking up a dog fighting ring.”

 

“Oh shite.” Arthur cursed in spite of himself.

 

“Yeah, oh shite indeed.” Merlin agreed. “They found about twenty dogs locked in a bunch of cages in the back yard, starving and covered in fleas. Most of them were so vicious they had to be put down.” At this Merlin swallowed, as if the very thought was painful to him. Arthur understood. “But Kiseki here, he wasn’t aggressive at all. He was just huddled up in the corner, and refused to move, even when they offered him food. And Lance thinks, no, he’s pretty sure that they used him as one of the dogs to train the other ones. That he was the bait. He was completely unresponsive initially, and at first Lance thought they were going to have to put him down too. But well, Lance knows I have a bit of a way with me with animals, so he called me up to see if I would be interested in maybe giving him a try. It’s been a year, and it’s not been easy, I’ll admit to that, and we’re still working on some things. But he’s a good boy. Aren’t you Kiseki?”  At this, Merlin looked down at Kiseki, and there was so much love and tenderness in his eyes, that Arthur felt a lump building in his throat.

 

He coughed softly to clear it and then asked “I need you to tell me the truth Merlin. Is he dangerous to people? Am I going to have to muzzle him to examine him?”

 

“What? No.” Merlin said, keeping his voice even in spite of the surprise Arthur could see in his eyes. “No, not at all. He’s actually a sweetheart, and he’s very, very gentle. He just gets scared in new situations, and he’s afraid of other dogs, but he’s okay with Bongo. And it takes him a while to get comfortable around new people. But he’s not a biter, not at all. He’s never even bitten me once. Just _please_ , be patient with him. He really is a wonderful dog.”

 

“All right Merlin, all right.” Arthur said, looking at the two of them. And then instead of reaching out his hand for Kiseki to sniff, Arthur slowly lowered himself to the floor, where he leaned back against the wall, and waited.

 

Merlin saw what he was doing, and his smile was so soft and so pleased that Arthur felt his heart breaking.

 

“Come Kiseki, come.” Merlin encouraged, gently leading Kiseki over to where Arthur sat. “This is Doctor Pendragon, and he is a very good vet, and a very nice man. He’s not going to hurt you Kiseki, I promise you.”

 

“Arthur,” Arthur said, keeping his posture as relaxed and unthreatening as possible.

 

“What?” Merlin asked, looking at him.

 

“My name is Arthur, Merlin,” he said. “You can call me Arthur.”

 

“Hello Arthur,” Merlin said. “It is very nice to meet you, don’t you think so Kiseki?”

 

It took a long time, but eventually Kiseki cautiously wandered over, and gave Arthur’s upturned palm a tentative sniff. Arthur slowly turned his hand over, and was finally able to give Kiseki’s undamaged ear a very gentle scratch.

 

In the end, Merlin proved to be right. Kiseki was a very gentle dog, if nervous. But Merlin spoke to him in a soothing tone, and as long as Arthur didn’t make any sudden movements and there no loud or unexplained noises, Kiseki let him examine him with no problems at all.

 

And aside from all of the scars, he was a very healthy animal. He was a good weight for a dog his size, his teeth were clean, and his coat glossy and well kept. And it was obvious that Merlin adored him.

 

Once they were done, and the three of them were back in the reception area, Kiseki was looking a lot less wary than he had when Arthur had first seen him. His tail was even wagging just a bit as he stood by Merlin’s side as he handed his credit card over to Elena for payment.

 

“It’s a very pretty name, Kiseki,” Arthur said, as he carefully stroked the bridge of the dog’s nose. “Does it mean anything?”

 

“It does actually.” Merlin said, as he took his card back from Elena. “It’s a Japanese word. It means miracle.”

 

And that’s when Arthur knew he was in love.

 

***

_When Arthur was eleven years old, he came home from school one day to find Sarah waiting for him by the front door. She ushered him in, took his book bag, and then reached a hand out to straighten his hair. She was silent and serious as she did all of this, but that was not unexpected. Everyone and everything was so silent and serious now, everything except for Simba._

_“How’s Mum?” Arthur asked as he bent over and used both hands to ruffle Simba’s ears. He was always so happy to see Arthur when he came home, and Arthur needed that so badly right now._

_“The same,” Sarah told him. “But she’s asking for you. Go on up and see her. I’ll have your tea waiting for you when you’re done.”_

_Arthur nodded, kicked off his shoes, and made his way to the second floor where he stood in the doorway of his mother’s room._

_“Hey Peanut.” She whispered when she saw him standing there. She looked so different than she had only a year ago. She was so skinny now, just skin and bones. And her skin was blanched so white and so thin that Arthur could see through it to all of the veins underneath. Her eyes, Arthur’s eyes, which had once been so blue and bright, were now pale and faded, and her hair, her lovely, golden hair was gone. Arthur spent every morning before he went to school carefully tying a bright silk scarf around her head, because even though she was very sick, she still liked bright colours. She looked like a ghost, in her bed, in her room, that she no longer had the strength to leave anymore._

_But still….but still, she always smiled whenever she saw Arthur, and called him her Peanut._

_“Hey Mum.” Arthur said as he walked into the room, and carefully sat down on the bed next her. Her hand was lying on her lap, and he reached out and gently took it into his own, where he could feel all of her bones, fragile as a bird’s now, beneath his fingers. “How are you feeling?”_

_“Like shite.” She rasped, and Arthur laughed. They had always been honest with each other. Always. Even in this. Especially in this, where the truth was so important._

_“Sorry,” he said. And he was. He was so very sorry as he leaned in to give her cheek a gentle kiss. “It’s just for today though. You know you’ll be back at your piano, fighting with Maestro Tomas in no time.”_

_But she didn’t laugh with him today like she usually did. Nor did she agree and tell him that of course, in just a few days she would be back at her piano. Instead she lifted her head and looked at him, long and steady._

_“You know that’s not true Peanut.” She finally said. “We both know that.”_

_“But…but..” Arthur stammered, because this was a lie, but it was the most important lie of all. Even more important than all of their truths. “You’re going to get better, and then everything will be just like it was.”_

_She squeezed his hand then, and it was so weak, coming from this woman who had once made audiences weep with the power of her fingers._

_“No Arthur,” she said, and that’s when Arthur knew she was serious. Because she only ever called him Arthur when she was being very, very serious. “I’m not.”_

_“No Mummy, no.” And Arthur couldn’t help it. He lowered his face to her lap and started to cry. And he knew that he shouldn’t, that only little boys cried, and that his father would be furious with him if he saw him because “Real men don’t sob like little girls whenever there’s a problem. You have to learn how to be a man Arthur!” But Uther wasn’t here, and his mother was. And she was dying, and Arthur couldn’t make it stop._

_“Oh baby. Oh Peanut.” And both of his mother’s hands were in his hair now, stroking them just like she used to when Arthur had been a little boy and afraid of the dark. “Oh, my precious little boy.”_

_She let him cry, sitting with him in that quiet room, while Arthur heaved great, gulping sobs into his mother’s lap, until finally, finally, there was nothing left, stroking his hair all the while, until she finally said, “Arthur, I want you to look at me.”_

_Arthur wiped his nose on her blanket, and then his eyes, and looked up at his mother. She took his chin in her shaking hand and smiled at him._

_“There you are,” she said, and her voice was filled with so much love and so much tenderness. “I want to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?”_

_“Okay,” Arthur said, even though he still felt trembly and weak._

_“Do you still want to be a veterinary surgeon when you grow up?” She asked. Arthur nodded. He still did, more than almost, almost, anything in the world. “Good. Good. That’s very good.” She stroked his hair one more time. “And do you still want to marry David?” And Arthur was not surprised that she knew this about him, that she understood when even Arthur fully didn’t, at least not yet._

_“No,” he mumbled with a last sniff. “I don’t want to marry David anymore. He’s stupid. And he doesn’t like animals.”_

_“Well then he’s very stupid indeed.” His mother said with a small smile._

_“I like Leon now. He has a dog too. And curly red hair.”_

_At this she laughed, like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. And that was so important to Arthur, because it was so rare that she laughed now, with all of the medications and pain that Arthur knew she was always in._

_“Okay then,” she said. “Okay. Now I want you to look at me Arthur, because this is very important, all right?” And Arthur did, because she so very rarely asked him for anything. “I’m going to tell you a few things right now, and I need you to believe me, okay?”_

_“Okay Mummy.” Arthur said, and he took her hand in his again._

_“The first thing is that I want you to know that I am so very sorry Arthur.”_

_“What? Why?” Arthur didn’t understand. She was the best mother in the world, and she had nothing to be sorry for._

_“Because I’m going to have to leave you, and I don’t want to. I’m not going to get a chance to watch you grow up and become the best veterinary surgeon in the world, and find and marry your prince. And I am so very sorry for that. So very, very sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” Arthur mumbled, even though it wasn’t. But his mother wasn’t fooled and she knew he was lying._

_“No Arthur, it’s not.” She said, and gave his hand another little squeeze. “But this is the second thing I need you to understand, okay? Are you listening to me Arthur?”_

_“Yes Mummy.”_

_“I will always be watching over you. Even when I’m not here, I will be watching over you and do my best to protect you. You will never be alone. You have to believe that, all right?”_

_“Okay Mummy. I believe you, I promise.” Arthur said._

_“Good. Now, this is the last thing, but it’s the most important, so please look at me Arthur, please.” Arthur lifted his gaze, and when he did, there was something in his mother’s eyes, and they were so warm and so bright, just like they used to be when she looked at him. “Are you listening Arthur?”_

_“Yes Mummy.”_

_“I love you more than anything. Anything Arthur. I always have and I always will. And what I want, more than anything else, is for you to be happy. Because I love you. Do you understand that Arthur? Do you believe me?”_

_“Yes Mummy.” And he did. Because she had never lied to him. Not once._

_She studied him then, very carefully, and she must have seen something that answered her question, because she finally nodded, and then seemed to collapse, all the strength in her gaze and her words slipping away as quickly as they had come._

_“Okay Peanut, that’s good.” And she leaned back against her pillows and sighed. “Now why don’t you call Sarah, and have her bring your tea in here. You can eat it with me and tell me all about your day at school.”_

_“Okay Mummy.” Arthur rose from the bed to go call for Sarah. But before he did, he stopped and turned around. “I love you Mummy,” he said, leaning over to kiss his mother’s cheek. Because this was important, just as important as all of the things his mother had just told him, and he knew it needed to be said._

_“I love you too Peanut. Remember that,” she answered, and then closed her eyes._

_Two days later, after a year long battle with uterine cancer, Igraine DuBois Pendragon died in her sleep._

_A week after that, there was a funeral, where Arthur was forced to wear a very uncomfortable suit while Uther stood looking somber around more adults than Arthur had ever seen, each looking just as stiff and as serious as his father did._

_A month later, Arthur was sent to a public boarding school, where his father told him it was time for him to stop crying, and act like the man he now was._

_But in the interim, Arthur spent a lot of time in his room, curled up around Simba, crying. Because his mother was right. Sometimes your feelings were just too big, and there weren’t any words._

_And Simba did nothing but lick his face, and let Arthur cry and cry and cry into his fur._

 

***

 

A month after Merlin had brought Kiseki to see Arthur, Arthur came back from lunch to see Merlin sitting in the waiting room, a big box at his feet, and looking as if he had just been run over by a lorry. There were scratches on his face, leaves in his hair, and if Arthur was not mistaken, what looked like feathers sticking out of his ears.

 

“Errr….” Arthur said, not knowing where to start.

 

“Hello Doctor P,” Elena said with a false brightness from behind the counter. “As you can see, Merlin’s here to see you.”

 

“Errrr…Yes. I can see that. Hello Merlin, is there something I can help you with?”

 

“Oh thank god you’re here Arthur!” Merlin said, jumping to his feet. Behind him, the box he had brought in started to shake and make what Arthur could have sworn were…squawking noises? “You have to help me!”

 

“With what?” Arthur asked, as the box began to shake so hard it actually began to lift itself off of the floor.

 

“With that!” Merlin said, pointing an accusatory finger at the box. There were scrapes on his hands, Arthur noticed, and a strange smell that seemed to be coming from Merlin.

 

“What’s that, exactly?” Arthur asked, giving the box a wary look. At that point, it actually lurched forward, and Merlin yelped and then jumped behind Arthur. Elena even ended up squeaking and ducking beneath the counter. “Merlin?”

 

“I was coming home from Gwen’s house, and it was just there, sitting in my hedgerow, as pretty as you please. And of course I went to help it, but, well…” Merlin was speaking rapidly, trying to get all of his words out in one breath, before he stopped and waved his hand angrily at the box.

 

“Yes _Mer_ lin, I understand. But what, exactly, is it?”

 

“That fucker,” Merlin said, pointing a finger at the box that was now stumbling across the floor. “Is Satan’s felch belching evil little brother!”

 

***

 

That night, Arthur logged into the Ealdor FaceBook page that old Ian had added him as a member to a few weeks back. Arthur had been a bit surprised to find out about it at first, (old Ian has just clicked his tongue at him and said “We do know what the internet is out here, Doctor P. And some of us may be sheep farmers, but we like our WiFi just as much as those in London”), but Arthur now found that it was a good place to see what was going on in the community, check  if anyone needed anything, or to keep up with any gossip.

 

Arthur created a new thread and posted:

 

Camelot Clinic: _Lost chicken found. If yours, please come to Camelot Clinic._

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _You found a chicken?_

 

Camelot Clinic: _It was brought into the clinic._

 

TanithRisingSun: _Free lunch here for the first person to guess who found it._

 

PercivalRSPCA: _Merlin._

 

Marion Bigley: _Merlin._

 

IanMcCormick: _Merlin._

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _Wait, Merlin? Is that the hottie with the ears?_

 

Morgause’s Organic: _Oh thank god, you found Beulah?_

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _Beulah? You named your chicken Beulah?_

 

Morgause’s Organic: _That’s her name, you idiot. What would you have called her?_

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _Supper._

 

Morgause’s Organic: _Come on out to the farm and say that to my face boyo. I dare you._

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _If I bring of bottle of wine, can I get dinner too? White goes with chicken, right?_

 

PercivalRSPCA: _For fuck’s sake Gwaine!_

 

TanithRisingSun: _Mind your language boy, or I’ll tell your mum._

 

PercivalRSPCA: _Sorry Auntie Tanith._

 

Camelot Clinic: _Beulah will be at the clinic waiting for pick-up. We open at 9:30 in the morning._

 

Orkney2Hot4U: _OMG! I <3 it here!! :D :D :D_

 

Arthur sighed and logged off. He didn’t know who this Orkney2Hot4U was, but he had called Merlin a hottie, and while Arthur definitely agreed, that was reason enough for Arthur to decide that he was an arsehole who probably didn’t even own a dog.

 


	2. Chapter 2

***

_When Arthur was thirteen years old, he came home from school for the summer holidays to find Sarah waiting for him at the door. He gave her a quick hug, which she returned, and then knelt on the floor to wrap his arms around Simba, who was barking and jumping up and down excitedly at seeing him._

_“Hey Simba!” He laughed, scratching at his belly. Simba was the best thing about coming home ever since his mother had died. And he was always waiting for Arthur, as if he knew that his return meant long walks through the grounds and playing fetch all day in the sun._

_“Welcome back Arthur.” Sarah told him, watching the two of them with a smile. But then her expression turned very serious. “Master Pendragon is here, and he wants you to go to his office straight away.”_

_“Father’s home?” Arthur asked as he rose to his feet. He barely saw Uther anymore. He was seldom there when Arthur returned, and when they did see each other, they barely spoke to one another._

_“Yes,” Sarah told him, as she directed the footman past her so he could carry Arthur’s bags to his room. “He said it’s very important and that you are to come straight away.”_

_“All right.” Arthur gave Simba’s ears one last scratch, straightened his shoulders and then made his way to Uther’s office._

_When he got there, his father was sitting behind his big mahogany desk, speaking on the phone. When he saw Arthur, he gave him a stern nod, and directed him with his eyes to take a seat. As Arthur entered the room, he noticed for the first time that his father was not alone. There was a girl sitting in the other chair, in front of Uther’s desk, glaring. She was pale, with long dark hair, and bright green eyes, and she looked angry. She appeared to be a few years older than Arthur, and she sat so stiffly that Arthur thought her spine must be hurting her. She said nothing to him while his father continued his conversation, and yet still nothing when his father finally hung up the phone._

_“Arthur.” Uther said, giving him a quick once over._

_“Father.” Arthur said. And he missed his mother so much at that moment that it hurt. She would have hugged and kissed him, and ran her fingers through his hair while she laughed and asked him about his day in her melodious voice. But nothing had been the same ever since she had died. Especially his father, who had become more strict and demanding with every year that passed. And there was no Igraine now, to kiss his cheek and call him darling until he finally ended up smiling._

_“I take it you are well?”_

_“Yes Father. And yourself?” Arthur responded._

_“Quite, thank you.” His father answered, and then he finally, finally turned to look at the girl who was sitting next to Arthur._

_“Arthur,” he went on with no further preamble. “This is Morgana. She is your half-sister and she will be staying with us from now on. I trust that you will do your best to make her feel welcome here.”_

_“My-my what?” Arthur stammered in shock._

_“Your half-sister Arthur.”_

_“But-but…” Arthur still didn’t understand. “I don’t have a half-sister!”_

_“Yes Arthur. I assure you, you do. And like I said, she will be staying with us from now on.”_

_“What?”_

_“Do I have to repeat myself Arthur? Or can you not understand even the simplest of things?” And there was that tone in Uther’s voice, the one that said if Arthur did not comply there would be severe consequences._

_“No, Sir.” Arthur said, lowering his head._

_“Oh great. You didn’t even tell him? That’s just bloody brilliant!” Morgana spoke for the first time, and her voice was acidic and sharp._

_“I just told him now Morgana. And you will behave yourself and mind your language, young lady!”_

_“I will not!” Morgana said, rising to her feet. “I don’t even want to be here, and this is what you expect me to deal with! Well fuck you!” And with that, she stormed out of the room._

_Arthur was shocked. He had never heard anyone speak to his father like that, not even his mother, and his mother had never once backed down from a fight with Uther._

_Apparently Uther was just as surprised as Arthur, and he rose from his seat and went out of the room after her._

_The rest of the summer was a disaster. Uther and Morgana never seemed to stop shouting at each other. Apparently her father had died in a skiing accident, and her mother had dropped her off at Uther’s office with several suitcases and a “Here. Take her. She’s yours just as much as she is mine, and it’s time you took responsibility.” Arthur learned all of this from Sarah, as he sat with her in the kitchen one afternoon for his tea._

_Arthur wasn’t stupid. Morgana was sixteen years old, three years older than him, and he knew that his parents had been married for five years before he had been born. And Arthur suddenly understood what the fight had been about when he was nine and a half years old, and had come home to find his mother crying._

_At first, after he had gotten over the shock, Arthur thought it might not be so bad to have a half-sister. It was a very big house, and he barely ever saw his father, and he was still a bit lonely when he was here, especially now that his mother was gone. But Morgana seemed to want to have even less to do with him than she did with Uther. Whenever he approached her, she would just roll her eyes at him, and go back to texting on her mobile. He started to take supper in the kitchen with Sarah, since eating with both Uther and Morgana was nothing more than a form of silent, angry torture._

_So Arthur spent his days running around with Simba, texting Leon from school, and taking care of Arpeggios, his mother’s horse. She was a palomino that Igraine had loved riding, and she seemed to remember Arthur, gently nuzzling his hair whenever was in the stables brushing her._

_Until one day, while he was in her stall, combing out her long golden mane, he looked up to see Morgana standing there, watching him carefully with her big green eyes. She didn’t say anything, just followed him with her gaze as Arthur worked. Simba was there too, curled up in the corner, waiting for Arthur to come out and join him so they could play like they usually did. Arthur went on brushing Arpeggios, finding the rhythm and the quiet of the stables soothing, until Morgana finally spoke._

_“That’s a very pretty horse,” she said, and her voice was actually quite nice when she wasn’t shouting or being sarcastic._

_“Her name’s Arpeggios.” Arthur told her, trying to hide his surprise at being spoken to. He turned to look at Morgana then, to see her staring at the two of them with so much longing in her eyes. It was then that Arthur made a decision. “She’s very friendly. You can pet her if you like.”_

_Morgana slowly made her way forward, but she wasn’t nervous or hesitant, just careful, and Arthur could tell that she was familiar with horses as she held out her hand to Arpeggios to nuzzle. Once Morgana felt the fuzz on her palm, something in her seemed to relax for the first time since Arthur had met her._

_“She’s a very pretty horse,” Morgana said again, as she gently began to stroke Arpeggios’ muzzle._

_“She was my mother’s.” Arthur said, turning around to reach for the sack of carrots he had hung from the stall door._

_“Ah,” Morgana said, as she took the carrot Arthur held out to her to offer it to Arpeggios. They were quiet for a while as they stood there together, slowly feeding Arpeggios carrots._

_“I miss my father.” Morgana finally said, after the last carrot was gone and she was running her long fingers through Arpeggios’ golden hair._

_And Arthur understood._

_“I miss my mother.” He answered just as quietly._

_Morgana turned to look at him then, studying him as if she was just becoming aware of him for the first time. Then she nodded, smiled a small, tiny smile, and went back to running her fingers through the horse’s mane._

_And Arthur thought that maybe having a sister, even a half-sister, wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all._

 

***

 

A week after the “Beulah Incident,” as the entire town was calling it, Merlin came back to the _Camelot Clinic_ , a small cage in his lap. It was starting to get chilly in Ealdor, and this time Merlin was wearing a baggy dark green jumper, his typical faded jeans, orange and black tiger striped socks, and a yellow beanie, with a huge purple pom-pom hanging from the top. And once he saw Arthur approaching, he smiled so wide that his cheeks looked like apples.

 

He really was going to be the death of Arthur.

 

“Hello _Merl_ in,” Arthur said, feeling his own cheeks go as red as the apples he was just thinking of.

 

“Hello Doctor P – I mean Arthur.” Merlin said, carefully standing with the small cage cradled in his hands.

 

“Hello,” Arthur said again. “And who have you brought to see us today?”

 

“Jujubee.” Merlin said, quite plainly.

 

Arthur blinked. “Jujubee?” He repeated, just to be sure.

 

“Yes, the guinea pig.”

 

“Jujubee the guinea pig?” And there went Arthur’s eyebrow again. Behind him, he could hear Elena snickering.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what seems to be the problem with Jujubee the guinea pig?” Arthur asked.

 

“He’s sad.” Merlin said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked.

 

“Well, just look at him. Doesn’t he look like a sad little guinea pig to you? His whiskers are all droopy and everything.” At this point, Merlin held up the cage so Arthur could look at the guinea pig, whose whiskers seemed fine as he stared back at Arthur, his nose twitching.

 

“All right,” Arthur said, looking back up at Merlin. “I just want to make sure I understand. You brought in Jujubee the guinea pig today because you think he’s sad.”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed.

 

“All right. Come along then Merlin. Let’s bring Jujubee the guinea pig into exam room one, and I’ll take a look at him.”

 

Elena wasn’t even bothering to hide her laughter anymore as he and Merlin walked past her and into the back rooms.

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later, after a thorough examination where Arthur was able to proclaim that Jujubee was actually fine, and maybe just needed a carrot or two every now and then, Arthur watched as Merlin happily trotted out of the clinic, Jujubee’s cage secure in his arms, where he deposited it in his car, and then waved as he usually did before he drove away.

 

“What on earth was that?” Mithian asked, after she had watched the entire scene.

 

A month ago, Arthur had done as he had promised to himself, and asked old Ian if he knew of anyone with veterinary nurse training who was looking for a job. Old Ian had given him a long level look, before he nodded in approval, slapped Arthur’s arm, and told him he would ask around.

 

One week later, Mithian had shown up at the clinic with a CV in her hand, asking for an interview. She had a proud tilt to her chin and a defiant gleam in her eyes, that had reminded Arthur of Morgana. During the course of the interview, Arthur found out why.

 

Mithian, although extremely intelligent, had always struggled in school. She had wanted to be a veterinary surgeon herself, but she simply didn’t have the A-levels. It wasn’t until a late diagnosis of dyslexia that she understood why she had problems with so many of the things that all of her classmates seemed to manage so easily. But she had worked hard, and insistent on following through with her dream to work with animals, earned herself a certificate in Veterinary Nursing instead. But in a career where being able to quickly read things was essential, especially during an emergency, she still had a hard time finding employment where her skills weren’t overlooked. 

 

Arthur had listened to her during her interview, deciding he liked her frankness and honesty, and simply asked what they could do to make things easier for her. After a few simple modifications to the office, which included changing the font on the cabinets, and colour-coding all of the medications, Mithian was proving to be a godsend. She got along well with Elena, and once she knew Arthur was willing to work with her, her personality had mellowed as well. She was cool, confident, extremely good at her job, and wonderful with the animals. Arthur knew it was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

 

“That, dear Mithian, is what we here like to call the dances of the idiotucs oblivious.” Mrs. Taylor said, rising from where she had been sitting with her cat Beanie, who was here to get his nails trimmed.

 

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked, turning to look at her.

 

“The what?” Mithian asked, obviously not understanding just like Arthur.

 

“Don’t worry love,” Mrs. Taylor said, patting Mithian’s shoulder as she walked by. “You’ll understand soon enough. It’s the most entertaining thing happening around here at the moment. Well these and those other two. But thems is too busy snorting and tossing their hair at each other, while these two here, these two just keep twitching their whiskers at each other while they wait for the other to be the first to take a sniff. You’ll see soon enough. Exam room two, Doctor P?”

 

“Er, yes?” Arthur was so confused. But behind him, Elena was laughing as if what she had just witnessed was the best thing ever.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was seventeen years old, he came home for the Easter holidays. It was his birthday in three days, and he was looking forward to seeing Sarah and Simba. Even Morgana, who was attending uni now, had agreed to come down to help him celebrate. It was going to be a small gathering, just the three of them, and Simba. Arthur’s mates were already planning to take him out to get pissed when he went back to school, but he had been looking forward to seeing what he now considered his little family._

_So he was surprised when Uther arrived two hours later, and announced that they would be eating supper together in the formal dinning room. He had been looking forward to eating Sarah’s roasted chicken and potatoes and then a small cake in the kitchen, while Sarah fussed over him and asked him about his friends at school._

_And then he was shocked when as soon as the first course had been removed, his father lowered his napkin, looked Arthur straight on and declared that he would be going to Oxford in the autumn, where he would proceed to get a degree in business._

_“What?” He asked, eyes going wide._

_“You heard me Arthur,” his father replied, implacable as always as he took a sip from his wine glass. “I’ve already spoken to the dean, and the arrangements have been made.”_

_“No, no I’m not.” Arthur argued. “I’m going to study veterinary surgery. You know this.” It was still Arthur’s dream. Over the course of the past few years, Arthur had spoken to Gaius several times, seeking his advice, and researching the requirements on his own. He had always been an excellent student, but he had still pushed himself harder than he ever had to make sure he had the necessary A-levels in Biology and Chemistry, as well as in Physics and Mathematics. He had gotten the highest marks, and had already sent out two applications to the programs at Cambridge and the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons, with letters of recommendation from four of his professors as well as one from Gaius. He was also planning on volunteering at a local animal shelter, the one where he and his mother had gone to get Simba that long ago day, to fulfill his service requirement, but his advisors were pretty certain that Arthur would eagerly be accepted at both universities.  It had always been his dream to be a veterinary surgeon, and he had promised his mother, as well as himself, that he would achieve it. And now his father, Uther, who he never spoke to, and barely ever saw, was sitting there and telling him that all of his hard work, all of his dedication had been for naught, and he was going to take a course that he wanted nothing to do with._

_“Don’t be ridiculous boy. I told you when you were younger, you are going to get your degree in business and then, once you prove you are capable enough, be given charge of your own division at Pendragon Industries.” Uther said, and Arthur could hear the thunder beginning in his voice, the tone that said that the decision had already been made and there would be no arguments. “I know your mother let you entertain these childish fantasies when you were younger, but you are a man now, and it’s time to accept your responsibilities.”_

_“It is not a childish fantasy, and I will not be going to Oxford!” Arthur yelled. He was not, was not going to let his father, the man he barely saw, dictate his life. Not when he had never been there, not once, when Arthur had so desperately needed him before. Not now and now ever. “I will be going to either Cambridge or London, and I will get my degree in veterinary surgery.”_

_Morgana was sitting at the table with them, and she was watching the entire exchange with eyes sharp and bright. They would never be the best of friends, but they had grown closer over the years, and Arthur considered her an ally in this. Especially when he felt her foot gently tap his ankle under the table in support._

_“Oh no?” Uther countered. “And how do you expect to pay for your education without my support, hmm? How do you think you are going to pay for your tuition and living expenses, as well as your books? Because I can assure you Arthur, you will not get another cent from me unless you do as you are told!”_

_“You can’t do this!” Arthur shouted._

_“Mind the tone you take me with Arthur!” His father snapped. “And I assure you I can and I have. You are my son and the Pendragon heir. Did you think that came with no responsibilities? That you could live like this, in my house, with every advantage in the world, just so you could waste the rest of your life dealing with fleas and animal shite?”_

_Arthur could only stare at him, his mouth agape._

_“Who do you think pays for your clothes Arthur? Or that fancy mobile you enjoy so much?” Uther went on. “Or the academy you attend? Did you think there were no conditions? I sent you there to make sure you made all of the correct acquaintances so you would be ready when you graduated to take your proper place in society. Although I may have to speak to the headmaster if he’s allowed you to entertain all of these nonsense fantasies about becoming a veterinary surgeon.”_

_“They are not-“_

_“Silence boy!” His father roared, cutting Arthur off as he slammed his hand down upon the table so hard the glasses shook. “The decision has been made. You will be going to Oxford in the autumn, where you will study the business course, and there will no further discussions.”_

_“Oh, is that what this is?” Morgana spoke for the first time, sneering at Uther._

_“Quiet Morgana! This does not concern you.” Uther snarled, and his voice was so cold and so vicious that even Morgana faltered. His father turned his attention back to Arthur, and then said, “Is that understood Arthur?”_

_Arthur could not answer. His heart was racing and his chest too tight. Arthur had never understood the term seeing red before, but he did now. He was filled with so much rage that he thought he would choke on it._

_“Is that understood?” His father rose from the table, and glared at him, as if Arthur was nothing, no more than some scum that he had to scrape from the bottom of his shoe._

_“Yes sir.” Arthur finally managed through gritted teeth._

_“Very good,” Uther said, slowly sitting down. But his gaze never left Arthur’s face. “And I will remind you again Arthur, to be very careful of the tone you take with me. I am your father, and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. I understand that you are upset right now, but that is not an excuse. In time, you’ll see that I have your best interests at heart.”_

_“Not bloody likely.” Morgana muttered. Uther chose to ignore her._

_“Now with that said,” Uther went on as if nothing had happened. “You are turning eighteen in three days. This Saturday evening there will be a party here to celebrate. Lord Olaf will be attending, and he will be bringing his daughter Lady Vivian. You will escort her to the party, and make sure that she has a wonderful time.”_

_“What?” Arthur thought there was no more room in his mind for shock, but apparently there was._

_“You heard me Arthur.” His father said. “She is a year younger than you, but a lovely girl, and the two of you will make a good match.” Arthur had met Vivian before, and he supposed she was pretty, if you liked that sort of thing (and Arthur certainly did not), but she was also vapid, spoiled and mean._

_“Oh boy.” Morgana murmured._

_“Look father, I will go to Oxford because you are giving me no choice. And I will attend the party that apparently you have planned without my knowledge, but I will not, will not escort Vivian. I’m gay father!” Arthur argued. When Arthur had turned fourteen, he had finally understood why it was that he had liked David’s ears and Leon’s curls, and what it meant. He liked girls, they were nice enough, but his mother had been right when she said he needed to grow up and marry his prince, not some spoiled harpy that his father thought would make a “a good match.” It was who he was, who he needed to be in order to be happy, and his mother, his mother had made him promise to always be happy. And he had. He had promised her. He would not let his father do this, not when it was who he was, when it was one of the few things his mother had asked of him. Not when she had known and had loved him anyway._

_At the head of the table, his father had gone still and silent. He was clutching his wine glass so tightly that his knuckles were white and Arthur thought the glass would shatter in his hand from the force of his grip alone. He took a deep breath, and then another, and when he looked at Arthur his gaze was so cold Arthur felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise._

_“No Arthur.” Uther said flatly. “You are not. You are my son, and I can assure you that no son of mine is a disgusting homosexual.” Across from Arthur, Morgana gasped. “You are confused, which is not uncommon for boys your age. But it will pass. I can guarantee you that it will.” Here Uthur paused to take a sip from his wine. “But if it does not, and if you continue to insist in your delusions, and embarrass me and this family, I can promise you that you will find yourself out on the street, without a cent to your name. Is that understood Arthur?”_

_“Father-“ Arthur stammered, unable to believe what Uther had just said, what he was hearing._

_“Is that understood?” His father shouted. And Arthur knew that his father had won. Arthur had no money of his own, and nothing that didn’t come from Uther. He would lose everything, everything, and have nowhere to go if he did not yield. Uther would do it. That’s who he was and that was the way he had always been. And Arthur had no other choice._

_“Yes sir.” Arthur said, lowering his head. And how he spoke those words without vomiting, he would never know._

_“Good,” Uther said, loosening his grip on his glass before he took another sip of wine. “You may be excused Arthur. I don’t want to see you again until the night of the party. I’ll expect that by then, you will have learned to appreciate all that you have as well as remembered your manners.”_

_Arthur rose from the table and fled to his room._

_That’s where Sarah found him, an hour later, curled up on his bed, clinging to Simba, his face buried in his soft, sweet smelling fur. Morgana had joined him, ten minutes after he had left, and had spent the time since sitting on the end of Arthur’s bed, cursing Uther. He appreciated that she had come, he really did, but he just wanted to be alone right now. Because his feelings were too big, and there weren’t any words, and only Simba would understand._

_“Oh lad,” Sarah said softly, as she closed the door quietly behind her and then made her way over to his bed. Arthur felt his mattress shift as she sat down next to him, and then the weight of her hand on his back as she gently began to rub small circles over his skin._

_“You heard?” Arthur whispered._

_“I’m afraid the whole house did,” she told him, and Arthur moaned his misery and shame into Simba’s soft coat. “And then again a few minutes later when Miss Morgana here tore him a new one. And good on you for that, Miss.”_

_“He’s such a fucking twat! Who the hell does he think he is, talking to his son, his only son, like that? Arsehole!” Morgana ranted._

_“He is what he is, and what he always has been.” Sarah said with a heavy sigh. “Mistress Igraine was the only one who could ever talk any sense into him, and how she managed that only the lord knows. But don’t you worry Arthur. It’ll be all right. You’ll see.”_

_“No it won’t.” Arthur mumbled. “He’s going to get his way, just like he always does. And I hate him. I hate him!”_

_“And I don’t blame you for that lad. I don’t.” Sarah told him. “But hush now. It will be all right. You’ll see.”_

_“How?”_

_Sarah spent another moment gently running her hand over his back, and when she finally spoke, there was a certainty in her voice that Arthur had never heard before._

_“You just have to have faith.” She said. “You’ll see. It will be all right. Just have faith.”_

_***_

_Three days later, on his eighteenth birthday, Arthur received a call from Pellington, Tates and Stamfords, a law firm in London, asking if he would be available to visit their offices the next day, to meet with one of their partners, a woman by the name of Nimueh Stamford._

_***_

_That Thursday, Arthur got up early, put on a suit, and had the family chauffeur drive him to the London office of Pellington, Tates and Stamfords. Arthur was nervous. He had no idea why he was being summoned, and he couldn’t think of anything he had done that could possibly require him meeting with a solicitor. Morgana and Sarah had seen him off, Morgana looking worried, but Sarah with a calm smile. They had told him they would be waiting for him when he got back, and Arthur carried that in his heart as he made his way through the glass doors of the old and majestic building, across the marble floored lobby, and to the lift bank, where he took the first one to arrive up to the penthouse suites. There he was greeted by a young woman in a grey business suit, who introduced herself as Miss Hartford, before escorting Arthur to a corner office, where he was told that Miss Stamford was already waiting for him._

_As Arthur walked through the door, he barely noticed the large desk, plush carpeting or wide windows that overlooked London, because to his surprise, his father was already there, sitting in one of the three chairs in front of the desk, along with his own solicitor, an old man by the name of Geoffrey that Arthur was familiar with._

_“Young Mister Pendragon is here, Miss Stamford.” Miss Hartford announced from the doorway. “Shall I prepare some tea?”_

_“Yes Miss Hartford. Thank you,” the woman who had been sitting behind the desk said, rising to her feet. As Miss Hartford left, Miss Stamford stood and then made her way over to Arthur. She was a thin and elegant middle aged woman, with brown hair she had pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, a sharp black suit, and blood red lips which matched her nails. She walked with purpose and confidence, and if she was aware of the way Uther sat glaring from his chair, she paid him no mind as she gave Arthur a shrewd once over before she held out her hand and introduced herself. “Good morning Mr. Pendragon. My name is Miss Stamford. Thank you for being able to meet with me on such short notice.”_

_“Good morning Miss Stamford.” Arthur said, taking her hand. Her grip was cool and steady in his own, surprisingly strong but not overwhelming. “And it was no problem, although I have no idea why you wanted to see me.”_

_“Yes really Nimueh, can we please get on with it?” Uther spoke for the first time, sounding irritated. If Miss Stamford noticed his tone, she ignored it._

_“That will become clear in a moment. Now please sit down Mr. Pendragon.” She told him, indicating the seat across from where Uther sat. Arthur followed her, and then glanced at his father, giving him a small nod. He had no idea why his father was there either, but he was still too furious with him to be able do more than acknowledge his presence. His father had returned to London after their disastrous meal together, and Arthur had felt nothing but relief.  He was not happy to be here at this meeting, whatever the reason, if it meant he had to spend the next hour sitting next to Uther, pretending to be civil._

_At that point, Miss Hartford returned, pushing through a tea service. After pouring everyone a cup, she straightened and looked at Miss Stamford. “Will there be anything else?” She asked._

_“No, thank you Miss Hartford. Please close the door behind you and see that we are not disturbed.” Miss Stamford waved her off, and then she turned her attention back to Arthur. “Before we begin, I need to ask you a few questions Mr. Pendragon. Firstly, you are indeed Arthur Pendragon, son of both Igraine DuBois and Uther Pendragon?”_

_“Yes.” Arthur said, still very confused._

_“And you are of legal age, which here in the United Kingdom is eighteen years old, correct?”_

_“Yes. Yesterday was my birthday actually.”_

_At this, Miss Stamford nodded and seemed suddenly strangely satisfied. “Happy belated birthday Mr. Pendragon. One last question, and then we can proceed. As you are of legal age, recognized as an adult by the law, and legally able to make your own decisions, I must ask if you wish for your father, Uther Pendragon, to be present at this meeting before we begin.”_

_“Of course I will be present! He is my son, and anything that concerns him concerns me.” Uther declared, in that voice that Arthur was so very familiar with, and so very tired of by now._

_If she heard or noticed it, Miss Stamford gave no sign. “That is for young Mr. Pendragon to decide.”_

_“Um, I don’t know? Will I need him here? I don’t even know what this is about.” Arthur was still confused. He had no idea what was going on or why he was here, and no one had given him any answers yet._

_“That will become clear in just a moment, Mr. Pendragon.” Miss Stamford said. “But if you are asking for my recommendation,” and here she smiled for the first time since Arthur had met her, and there was something small and very sharp in it, “I would suggest that you allow your father to remain. I believe it will be in everyone’s best interests if he did.”_

_“Then yes, all right, he can stay. Now can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Arthur asked._

_“Yes, can we stop wasting time and please get on with it Nimueh?” Uther snapped._

_“We are here today to discuss the finalization of Igraine Dubois Pendragon’s estate.” Miss Stamford said calmly. “And the maturity of the trust Mrs. DuBois set up in her son’s name in the event of her death.”_

_“What?” Arthur asked, as his father straightened in his seat, and old Geoffrey looked interested in the proceedings for the first time._

_“Yes.” Miss Stamford said, turning to address Arthur. “You see Mr. Pendragon, prior to her death seven years ago, Mrs. DuBois had managed to amass quite an impressive amount of funds and resources, which includes an inheritance from her own family, as well all of the moneys made from her performances and recordings, along with the rights to both. Your mother, while being a brilliant musician, was also a keen business woman, and she was able to invest and turn all of those funds, which were quite sizeable on their own, into a very substantial portfolio, the entirety of which has been put into a trust, which you, Mr. Pendragon, are the sole beneficiary of.”_

_“What?” Uther said, while Miss Stamford reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a large, leather bound folder, which she laid on the desk between herself and Arthur. “I was not aware of this.”_

_“No,” Miss Stamford was calm as she glanced at Arthur and then Uther. “You were not. That was at Mrs. DuBois’ request. Mrs. DuBois wanted this to be between her and her son.” She then turned back to Arthur. “Now there are certain conditions to the trust, as it will mature in three stages. But I believe it is the first part that will currently be of the most interest to you Mr. Pendragon.”_

_“Y-yes?” Arthur stammered. He was still confused and none of this was making any sense to him._

_“Yes,” Miss Stamford said, opening the file. “The first stage of the trust matures when you Mr. Pendragon, turn eighteen, which, as you just stated, was yesterday. During this initial stage, you do not have free access to all of the funds available in the trust. However, it was set up to pay for your education, including any and all university fees, books, boarding costs, as well as quite a generous monthly allowance to cover any additional living expenses. Your mother was quite adamant in that she wanted you to be able to focus all of your attention on your studies, and not have to be concerned with costs or having to work while obtaining your degree. The funds are to be applied to any university you choose to attend, and to cover the cost of any course you wish to pursue.”_

_“What?” Arthur asked, and something in his stomach began to unknot for the first time in three days, since that horrible conversation over supper with his father. “I can – I can go to uni? Any uni I want?”_

_“What?” Uther roared over him. “That’s impossible! There is no way Igraine would have gone against my wishes like this!”_

_“You will mind your tone, Mr. Pendragon, or I will have security come and remove you from my offices.” Miss Stamford said. “And I can assure you, it is quite possible. Apparently, Mrs. DuBois had concerns about her son’s best interests, and she wanted to make sure that his happiness and well-being were being looked out for.” She turned to look at Arthur then, and there was a small but sincere smile on her lips. It softened her face, and made her look quite pretty actually. “And yes Arthur, you can go to university. Any university you like. Mrs. Dubois wanted to make sure you had the freedom to make your own decisions.”_

_“This is unheard of! Let me see that file!” Uther said, making a grab for it. But Miss Stamford simply pulled the file out of his reach and looked at Arthur._

_“Mr. Pendragon, do I have your permission to provide Uther Pendragon with a copy of the trust and its provisions? It will only be a copy, and we will of course not allow him any access to the original documents.”_

_“You’re-you’re asking me?” Arthur was still too shocked to think properly. It was too much to take in, too much hope and happiness and thoughts of his mother, with her golden hair and beautiful smile._

_“Yes Mr. Pendragon. It is a legal document, and as you are no longer a minor, your permission is required for anyone other than you or myself to have access.” Miss Stamford said._

_“Then no Miss Stamford, I do not wish for my father to have access to the file.” Arthur said, and he felt himself smiling, the first smile he could truly believe in for the past three days. Seeing it, Miss Stamford gave him a small nod of approval._

_“Arthur Gregory Pendragon,” his father snarled, turning on him. But suddenly, Arthur was a lot less afraid than he had been three days ago. “You will give Miss Stamford permission to let me have access to that file. Then we will go home and discuss your options. And before you get any insane ideas, you will still be attending Oxford in the autumn like we agreed.”_

_“But I never agreed to that! You just decided!” Arthur argued._

_“And if you don’t,” Uther went on, choosing to ignore Arthur’s words, “Remember that you still have one more term to finish, and if for some reason your tuition were not to be paid, you will not graduate. And no university will accept you without a diploma.”_

_“Actually, there is a provision for that in the trust as well. Under no circumstances is Mr. Pendragon’s education to be interfered with. And if there is a conflict, then I am authorized, as a signor for the trust, to release any funds necessary to pay for Mr. Pendragon’s continued education.” Miss Stamford was smiling as she spoke, and the angrier Uther became, the wider her smile grew. “In fact Arthur, as it seems that Mrs. DuBois was right, and there does seem to be a conflict of interest, why don’t you tell me the name of your school, and I will make sure that there are no interruptions in payment.”_

_Uther made to step forward, but Geoffrey had risen from his chair, and was whispering something into his ear, shaking his head all the while. Uther listened to him, nodded, and then seemed to finally pull himself together. He straightened his shoulders, and gave the both of them an icy glare._

_“You know I will challenge this right?” He said to Miss Stamford. If possible, her smile only grew wider._

_“You can try,” she said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But I can assure that all of the provisions are rock solid and have been properly notarized. We do not make mistakes here at Pellington, Tates and Stamfords. And any claim you try to make will not hold up in a court of law, especially since your judgement can be called into question.”_

_“My what? How dare you Nimueh!” Uther growled._

_“Oh no Uther,” she said, calmly folding her hands together on her desk. “You do not get to take that tone of voice with me. Igraine was quite concerned with your ability to put anyone else’s interests before your own, especially once she found out about the affair you had, which, if I’m not mistaken, resulted in the birth of your daughter, a lovely young woman by the name of Morgana Le Fay.”_

_For the first time in Arthur’s life, his father was speechless. Miss Stamford seemed to realise this as well. She picked up her cup of tea, leaned back in her chair and took a long, slow sip. When she finally lowered it to the saucer, and Uther still had not said anything, she merely smiled again, and then leaned forward before she spoke in a calm, cool voice, and said,_

_“I believe the word you are looking for, Uther, is checkmate.”_

_***_

_Morgana and Sarah were waiting for him, as promised, when he got home._

_“What happened?” Morgana asked, running over to him as he stepped out of the car Miss Hartford had called for him. His father had stormed out of the room immediately after Miss Stamford’s words, and left Arthur on his own to make his way home. “Uther came home over two hours ago, and he hasn’t stopped shouting since.”_

_“Are you all right Arthur?” Sarah asked, as she joined them, studying him carefully to see if there was anything wrong. But there wasn’t, and all Arthur could feel was happiness, bright and bubbling in his heart._

_“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He assured them, as he gave first Morgana and then Sarah a hug. And then he smiled. “And I’m going to be a vet!”_

_“What? How?” Morgana asked._

_“My mum.” Arthur said. And then suddenly that was all he could say, because his feelings were too big, and there were no words. “My mum.”_

_“Really?” Morgana asked, looking confused. She had never been able to understand her own mother, just like Arthur had never been able to understand Uther. But Sarah did, and she merely smiled, and pulled Arthur in for another hug._

_“I told you to have faith boy. I told you.”_

_That night, as Arthur lay in his bed, Simba curled at his feet, he carefully unfolded the letter Miss Stamford had handed him on his way out. He had spent another hour in her offices, going over the rest of the terms of the trust. She hadn’t been lying when she said his mother had been a smart business woman, who had invested all of her earnings wisely. As he looked over the numbers, his eyes growing wider and wider, Arthur realised that if he wanted to, he would never have to work a day in his life. And that was a freedom. That was a relief. But he did, now even more than ever, and he knew then that his mother had given him a great gift. One that he would never be able to repay._

_“You look so much like her, you know.” Miss Stamford said, as they walked out of her office together. Arthur had never met her before, but after watching the way she had dealt with Uther, and then how her demeanor had changed once he was gone, and she was left alone to interact with him, Arthur was certain that she had known his mother, and more than in just a professional capacity. “And she loved you, very, very much Arthur. She wanted to make sure that you had the chance to follow your dreams.” She gave him a final, slow look over as they stood waiting for the lift. “There’s just one last thing. She wanted me to give this to you.” And she had reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a letter, the same letter Arthur now held in his hands._

_As he slowly unfolded it, he immediately recognized his mother’s long, smooth, elegant script._

_Dear Peanut, it said. I am so sorry that I wasn’t there to watch you grow up into the fine man I know you’ve become. And I know things have been difficult for you. But I’m hoping, after your visit today, things will be a bit easier. I am leaving you a trust, which will provide enough money for school, any school you want to go to. So if you still want to, become a veterinary surgeon. Find your prince. Be happy. And remember, I love you Arthur. I always have and I always will. Love, Mummy._

_As Arthur read the letter, first once, and then again, and again, and again, he felt his eyes fill with tears. Because she had told him that day, all of those years ago, that he would never be alone and that she would always look out for him. And she hadn’t lied. She was still there. She was still looking out for him. And he wasn’t alone._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

The next time Arthur saw Merlin, it was a week later. And to his surprise, it wasn’t at his clinic.

 

Arthur had finished for the day, and was shopping for some groceries at the local _Tescos_. While  Ealdor had plenty of specialty shops and restaurants that catered to the tourists if he was in the mood for something more exotic, Arthur had long ago realised that he was a man of simple tastes, and he was content with that. The local market was quick and convenient, the staff and checkout assistants friendly, and Arthur liked it there.

 

It was just as Arthur was about to turn down the bread aisle, that he heard someone say, in a rich Irish accent, “Well hello there. We have to stop meeting like this.”

 

To which a very recognizable voice responded, “Oh hello Constable Orkney. How are you?”

 

Arthur knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but then he suddenly remembered the screen name Orkney2Hot4U, and how he had called Merlin a hottie, and he found his feet walking one aisle over, to where he had heard the voices coming from. He cautiously peered around the corner to see two men, one he knew, and another who was absolutely, bloody gorgeous. Arthur groaned inwardly, because the fucker had called himself Orkney2Hot4U, and of course this would be the one time that it wasn’t a lie.

 

The bastard was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, and long lean legs that his uniform clung to as if it was holding on for its very life. He had sleek, dark glossy hair that carelessly curled around his face, a bit of scruff that highlighted his strong jaw and sharp features, and a grin Arthur could tell, even from where he stood, that made him look rakish. He was striking and he knew it, and he was currently turning all of his focus onto Merlin. Arthur hated him on sight.

 

Arthur knew he was good-looking. He had his mother’s blond hair, golden skin tone and blue eyes, and from his father he had inherited his own broad shoulders, strong jawline and height. He had been able to pull plenty enough and easily enough in London to prove he was fit, but even being aware of all of that, he knew that this Constable Orkney was something else. Arthur had never before felt such a strong desire to punch someone in the nose as he did while he watched Orkney2Hot4U flirt with Merlin.

 

“Much better now,” he was saying, as he tossed his head, just so, so that his hair flicked around his face as if he were in some stupid, bloody shampoo advert. “And I’ve told you to call me Gwaine.” And he leaned forward, all charm and feral grace, and smiled at Merlin.

 

Merlin, who was wearing a dark blue pea coat over another hoodie that had some cartoon characters Arthur didn’t recognize on the front. Merlin, who was wearing faded denims, and an old pair of trainers, and, if Arthur was not mistaken, socks with Snoopy on them. And, Arthur saw as Merlin turned to pull something off the shelf behind him, a papoose with a very familiar little dog cradled in its folds. Arthur had never seen anything so sweet or adorable in his entire life, and he wanted to pull Merlin close, kiss his ears, and never ever let him go.

 

He must have made a sound to that effect, because in the next instant, Merlin looked up, and when he saw Arthur his eyes lit up and he smiled so widely that his dimples popped.

 

“Arthur!” He said brightly, and then he was making his way down the aisle towards Arthur, with his gangly limbs, shopping basket, and little papoose, Officer Shiny Hair all but forgotten.

 

“Hello _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said, shooting a quick squint in Orkney2Hot4U’s direction, before he turned his attention completely back on Merlin. “How are you today? And how are you doing, Bongo?” Arthur slowly held out his hand for the dog to sniff, before he began to scratch his ears. _Take that Officer Shiny Hair_ , Arthur thought as Bongo closed his eyes, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted happily.

 

“We’re both doing really well, yeah. Just doing a bit of shopping before we head back home.” Merlin said, lifting the basket in his arm. It was then Arthur noticed the contents for the first time. It was the strangest mishmash of items Arthur had ever seen. There were three packs of Jaffa Cakes, two bottles of Ribena, three boxes of veggie burgers, one box each of vegetarian chicken nuggets and vegetarian bacon, next to a packet of regular bacon and a freshly wrapped piece of salmon. There were three types of pasta, a bunch of parsley, a box of Weetabix, two packets of mushroom gravy, washing up liquid and a single banana. Arthur found himself transfixed as he stared at the bulging contents, and felt the familiar eyebrow twitch begin to start.

 

“That’s er, that’s quite a selection you’ve got there.” He heard himself say, wondering what on earth would anyone do with just a single banana. And then he cursed himself silently when his mind supplied exactly what he could do with Merlin and that one, suddenly very obscene, banana.

 

“Yes, well, that’s our Merlin,” Officer Wouldn’t Go Away said as he ambled over to join their conversation. “He’s got quite interesting tastes.” He seemed to be scrutinizing Arthur in the same way Arthur had studied him, and gave him an identical quick squint.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Merlin said, oblivious to the sudden tension surrounding him. “I don’t think either of you have met. Arthur, this is Constable Gwaine Orkney. He just started working here a few months ago. Gwaine, this is Doctor Arthur Pendragon, the best veterinary surgeon in all of England.”

 

Arthur wanted to crow in pride at Merlin’s words, but instead he smiled and held out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Constable Orkney,” he said.

 

“Ta,” Gwaine said, taking his hand, and Arthur wasn’t surprised that his grip was just a little too tight. But two could play at that game, and Arthur was no slouch when it came to having muscles of his own.

 

“Anyway,” Merlin went on cheerfully. “Doing some shopping of your own Arthur? Have you tried the cherry tarts they have here yet?”

 

“Er, no?” Arthur answered, confused by the sudden topic change.

 

“Oh, you just have to, yeah. Julia bakes them herself, and delivers a batch every Tuesday. They really are the best in the world. They sell out pretty quickly, but Tom at the bakery counter always saves me a few. Come on, you can have some of mine. You were so great with Kiseki, it’s the least I can do.” Merlin said, plucking at Arthur’s sleeve to lead him away. Arthur found himself helplessly following Merlin to the bakery counter, but not before he turned around to shoot Gwaine one last glance over his shoulder, and if he was little smug as he did, well who could blame him.

 

Tom did indeed have a few of the tarts saved specifically for Merlin, which he placed in two separate boxes when Merlin asked, studying Arthur carefully as he did so. Merlin took the boxes, and placed one in his own almost overflowing basket, and then one into Arthur’s. It was as he did so that Merlin seemed to notice its contents for the first time, his eyes zeroing in on the three tins stacked carefully in the corner.

 

“You have a dog?” He asked, and his eyes were as wide as a child’s on Christmas morning.  Arthur felt himself blushing. Behind the counter, another woman had joined Tom, and the two of them were whispering furiously to each other as they watched the exchange between Merlin and Arthur. “I didn’t know you had a dog.”

 

“Er, yes.” Arthur said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “Mozart. She’s a border collie. I’ve had her for the past two years.” Arthur was very careful with what he fed Mozart, and made sure she had only the best food money could buy. But every once in a while, as a treat, he gave her a tin of the cheap stuff, just because. He didn’t do it very often, but Mozart always danced around her bowl happily when he did.

 

“You have a dog,” Merlin sighed happily, and Arthur suddenly felt like a superhero for being the one to put that look on Merlin’s face. “No wonder you’re so good with animals.”

 

“Well yes,” Arthur said. “Of course I love animals. It’s why I became a veterinary surgeon after all. I mean, they’re so much easier to deal with than people…” Arthur found himself trailing off once he realised what he had said, and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Because if there was any way to put off someone you were interested in, it was telling them that you much preferred animals to people, at least most of the time.

 

But Merlin was only nodding as if he completely understood, and his smile was as wide and as bright as it had been before. Then something in him seemed to shift suddenly, and he was no longer gangly and adorable. Instead he became all lean lines and intense focus.

 

“No, I understand that. I absolutely do.” He said, turning away from the bakery counter, where three people were now shamelessly watching them. “They’re one of the biggest gifts we’ve been given. They give us so much, and ask for so little in return. How could anyone help but love them for that.” Arthur was struck speechless, and he found that he was now the clumsy one as he stumbled after Merlin, as if it were Merlin who held his lead so gently in his hands. And he wanted to ask if Merlin knew about feelings that were too big for words, and if there were animals that he had been quiet with, when the world had become too much. He knew so little about Merlin, this man that had become the focus of so many of Arthur’s thoughts and fantasies. And he was desperate to know more.

 

But then the moment passed, and Merlin was Merlin again, cheerful and bright, chattering away happily as he led Arthur from aisle to aisle, asking if Arthur needed this or that, stroking Bongo’s ear gently the entire time. Until Arthur found himself in the check-out queue, with Merlin behind him, all of his shopping somehow done.

 

“Hello Doctor P,” the checkout assistant smiled at him as she started to run his items through.

 

“Hello Katie.” Arthur replied as he started to bag up his groceries. “How’s Baby doing?” Baby was her tabby cat, and Arthur had treated her for excessive vomiting a few weeks ago. It had been a bad case of hairballs, and Arthur had suggested adding a bit of hairball remedy to her diet and some extra daily brushing to help ease the problem.

 

“Really well, yeah.” Katie said. “We’ve been giving her that paste, and brushing her every day, like you said, and it’s worked a treat.”

 

“Good, good. I’m glad to hear that,” Arthur said, while Merlin beamed.

 

“Isn’t he just the best?” Merlin asked, while Arthur dug out his wallet to pay.

 

“So I keep hearing,” Gwaine said, appearing in the queue behind Merlin. He had his own full basket now, and was searching through the racks by the check out until he found a couple of Cadbury bars that he dropped into it, smiling at Merlin all the while.

 

“Really Gwaine?” A new voice suddenly said from behind them. It was low and deep, and Arthur recognized it immediately. And then Gwaine, Orkney2Hot4U, Officer Wouldn’t Go Away, with his good looks and shiny hair, did something shocking. He turned around so fast that he actually stumbled a bit, knocking into Merlin with his basket, so that Merlin was shoved into Arthur’s side. Arthur caught him, carefully took the basket from Merlin’s hand, and then leaned forward to check on Bongo. Thankfully, the papoose was high enough that the little dog hadn’t been pushed into the conveyor belt.

 

“Is he all right?” Katie asked, watching as Merlin and Arthur both fussed over Bongo.

 

“Yeah,” Arthur said softly, scratching under Bongo’s chin. “He’s fine. Not even startled.”

 

“Oh thank god,” Merlin said, stroking Bongo’s head. “I’m sorry Bongo. That’s a good boy.” Arthur could have sworn he heard Katie whisper something that sounded like _“I am so jealous of that damned dog”_ before Merlin continued, “Oh heya Percy. How are you doing?”

 

“Good Merlin, good. Sorry about that. Is Bongo okay?” Percy was one of the biggest men Arthur had ever met. He was tall, and broad shouldered, and made completely out of muscle. He was also one of the kindest as well, with a gentle heart and love for animals that rivalled Arthur’s own. Except, apparently, when it came to Gwaine. “You need to be more careful Gwaine,” he said, giving the back of Gwaine’s head a swat.

 

“Yeah Percy, Bongo’s fine.” Merlin said, as he began to unload his items onto the belt.

 

“Good, I’m glad. And hey Doctor P, doing all right?” Percy asked, as he reached into Gwaine’s basket and removed all of the chocolate bars Gwaine had picked out.

 

“Oi!” Gwaine objected, but Percy ignored him as he continued to poke through Gwaine’s basket and remove any items he thought were unsatisfactory, including a bag of crisps and a packet of Oreos.

 

“Really Gwaine,” Percy went on, continuing to inspect all of Gwaine’s selections, while Arthur somehow found himself bagging up Merlin’s items, as Merlin intently watched the two of them interact. “I’ve seen five year olds make healthier food choices than you. Someone should tell your mother.”

 

“Yeah well, go ahead and do that.” Gwaine countered. “And I’ll tell somebody’s auntie who I saw drinking at _The Lucky Rabbit_ the other night.”

 

They were still bickering as Merlin and Arthur left, Arthur carrying his own sack of groceries as well as one of Merlin’s as they made their way to their cars. Arthur stood by Merlin’s as he opened the boot and placed his purchases inside, and then followed him to the side, watching as Merlin did his little dance of unwrapping Bongo and placing him in the front seat. He continued to glance through the glass windows at Gwaine and Percival as he did so, smiling all the while.

 

“They’ve got a bit of a thing, those two.” Merlin said to him, once he saw that Arthur was following his gaze.

 

“Really?” Arthur asked, because they looked like would rather punch either other than spend a single second more than necessary together to him.

 

“Oh yeah,” Merlin said. “Gwaine’s a bit of a flirty slag, but he’s got a really good heart. And Percy, well, Percy doesn’t know what to do with someone with all that sparkle. He hasn’t figured out yet that Gwaine’s just pulling his pigtails. They need to stop bickering long enough for one of them to snog the other senseless, that’s all. We’ve got a pool going on at _The Rising Sun._ You should get in on it while you’ve still got a chance. Anyway,” Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur and smiled. “Thanks for all your help tonight Arthur. It was nice chatting with you. Enjoy the tarts.” And then he winked at Arthur, climbed into his car, and gave him his usual happy wave, before he drove away.

 

“You too Merlin,” Arthur said. And as he watched him pull away, Arthur thought about the past half hour, and how it was one of the nicest evenings he had had in a long time, tarts, sparkle, pigtail pulling and all.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was twenty-two years old, he was in his fourth year of study at Cambridge, living on campus, working towards finishing his degree. The coursework was intense, his lecturers demanding, and Arthur absolutely loved every minute of it._

_Which was good, because Arthur had not been home in over four years. True to his word, and even angrier at being out-manoeuvered, Uther had stormed into the kitchen, where Sarah, Morgana and Arthur were enjoying a small, celebratory supper, and informed Arthur that if he did not do as he had been told, then he had until the next evening to gather his belongings and find a new place to live, and that his father was being generous in even allowing that. In spite of everything, Arthur had been speechless. He knew he shouldn’t have, and that it was obvious that Uther viewed him more as an accessory than as a son, but still, Uther was his father, and he had hoped that given some time, he would have calmed down and wanted Arthur to be happy._

_But while Arthur may have been struck speechless, Sarah certainly hadn’t been._

_“You should be ashamed of yourself, Uther Pendragon,” she said, throwing her serviette down on the table as she slowly rose. “He is your son, and even though you haven’t been around much, he has always been a very good lad, and is growing into a fine young man. You should be proud of him, but instead you want to play your petty games. I don’t know how Mistress Igraine put up with you for all of those years, because she was an amazing woman with a very kind heart. But even she would be disgusted right now if she saw how you were treating her child.”_

_“Mrs. Claymore, you will remember who you are speaking to and that I am your employer.” Uther growled._

_“Not anymore you’re not. I quit, you self-righteous arsehole.” Sarah answered, and then she straightened her shoulders, looked at Arthur and smiled. “Now come on lad, let’s go get your things together. You can stay with me and my sister until you have to go back to school. You’re welcome to join us too Miss Morgana.” And with that, Sarah held her head high, and walked out of the room, with more dignity and grace than any queen._

_Arthur and Morgana could not scramble out of the kitchen fast enough._

_But later, as he rushed to pack up his things, Arthur couldn’t help the guilt that had settled in his stomach like a rock._

_“But you lost your job because of me,” he said, when Sarah had asked him why he looked so forlorn. And he couldn’t help but wonder if it was worth it, because so far the price for his dreams seemed to be way too high._

_“Don’t you worry none about that Arthur. It was a long time coming, and I was glad to finally quit.” She told him. “I only stayed on as long as I did because Mistress Igraine asked me to. She wanted to make sure you had someone here to look after you once she was gone.”_

_“But-but what will you do for money? Uther won’t write you a letter of recommendation after that. How are you going to get another job?” Arthur knew that his father would never play fair, and that he was furious with how things were turning out. He would do everything in his power to destroy anyone whom he perceived as getting in his way. It was how he managed his business after all, and why Pendragon Industries had been listed as a Fortune Global 500 company for the last twenty years._

_Sarah came over to him, and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. “Do you think you were the only one Mistress Igraine made sure to look after love?” She said, and then gently kissed his forehead. “I’ll be more than fine. Now come on, let’s get you packed up so we can leave here as soon as possible tomorrow morning. Margie is going to love having you there. And she’s going to spoil that dog of yours rotten.”_

_So Arthur spent the rest of his Easter holidays with Sarah and her sister before he went back to school to finish his final term. And then he spent the summer with them, volunteering at the local animal shelter, before he packed up his things and moved to his college’s rooms at Cambridge. During the year, he focused on his studies, but every summer he went to their small house, where during the day he helped where he could, and played with Simba as much as possible, and during the evenings Sarah insisted on teaching him how to cook. “You need to learn how to take care of yourself love.” She had told him. “And besides, the easiest way to a man’s heart is through a good meal. You’ll thank me for this in a few years’ time.” Arthur had blushed, Sarah had laughed, and Simba had kept on sleeping where he was curled up in the corner._

_He hadn’t seen or heard from his father in four years, not even a response to any of the Christmas cards he had sent. But Uther had made his choice, and Arthur had made his. And while it still hurt, Arthur was pretty happy with his life._

_Until one day he got a phone call from Sarah, telling him that he needed to come home as soon as possible._

_Arthur was on the next train, where he sat praying, begging, over and over again that he wouldn’t be too late. Sarah was waiting for him at the door, like she often did, and she hugged him as soon as she saw him. And then she very gently led Arthur inside._

_Arthur was in the fourth year of his courses, and once he saw Simba, he knew there was nothing they could do. He was a very old dog, and he had lived a very good life, but he had been Arthur’s best friend for the past seventeen years, and Arthur was going to miss him._

_“Oh Simba,” he said, getting onto his hands and knees and crawling over to his old friend. Simba whimpered, and tried to flick his tail, but he was too old and tired to do anything else._

_Uncle Gaius came, and Simba died peacefully in Arthur’s arms not long after that._

_Arthur still had his collar with his tags dangling from them. He kept them in a small box under his bed, next to the letter from his mother._

_It took five more years before Arthur finally adopted another dog._

 

***

 

The next time Arthur saw Merlin, it was as he was leaving _The Rising Sun_ , Mozart trotting happily by his side. It was one of the things he appreciated most about Ealdor, the way the town loved its animals. And once Mozart had proven that she was well-behaved and friendly toward other dogs, Arthur discovered that she was welcome just about anywhere he was.

 

It was three days after Arthur had seen Merlin at _Tescos_ , and he gone to the pub for a late supper and to place his own wager in the Percy / Gwaine pool (he had placed his bet for three months out, with Percy giving up and snogging Gwaine just to get him to shut up), when Arthur was _literally_ run into by Merlin as he walked out onto the pathway.

 

“Sorry, sorry, my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going!” That well known voice was saying, and then Merlin was stepping back, his hands held up in apology, until he lifted his gaze and saw who he had run into. “Oh Arthur! Hello. Sorry about that. I didn’t damage anything, did I?” He wore a sheepish expression, and was running an embarrassed hand over the back of his head, but there was a shy smile on his face as he looked at Arthur.

 

“No _Mer_ lin, don’t worry about it. We’re fine.” Arthur laughed.

 

“We’re-“ Merlin began to ask, but then he fell silent, because his eyes had finally landed on Mozart, who was sitting patiently at Arthur’s side. “Is that – is that your dog?” His voice was breathless as he spoke, and his expression wide and eager and oh so very excited.

 

“Yes Merlin, I’d like you to meet Mozart.” Arthur couldn’t help the smile he felt curling his lips, especially once he took in the way Merlin’s eyes began to sparkle.

 

Merlin took a step forward, his hand already reaching out, but then he stopped and looked up at Arthur. “Can I pet her Arthur? Please?” Merlin asked. Next to him, he felt Mozart practically vibrating with the same withheld excitement.

 

“Go ahead, she’s very friendly.” Arthur heard himself laughing again. With that, Merlin was crouching down low, where he reached out his hand to Mozart, who gave one excited yip and then trotted forward happily into Merlin’s outstretched arms.

 

“Oh look at you. Look at you. Aren’t you just the most gorgeous thing, you big beautiful girl you!” Merlin said, running eager hands over Mozart’s ears and ruff, laughing as she licked his face.

 

Arthur absolutely adored his dog. She had been given to him by a client two years ago, a well-respected breeder of border collies living in London. She had a prized show dog, from whom she wanted to breed one last litter. The bitch had been a bit older, and the birthing had been difficult. Arthur had spent the entire night sitting up with the dog, helping her with the puppies. It had been a long and challenging fourteen hours, but Arthur had been determined and consistent, and all of the puppies and their mother had survived. His dog had been the runt of the litter, and his client had been so grateful for all the work and dedication Arthur had shown, that she allowed him to take her home with him once she had been weaned.

 

It had been five years since Simba had died, and Arthur had long been ready to finally adopt another dog. He had named her Mozart, in memory of his mother and her love for music, and set himself to providing her all of the care he knew she would need.

 

Mozart may have started out her life as the runt of the litter, but she was now a full sized and beautiful female. She had the sharp blue eyes, alert ears and glossy black and white coat of the standard border collie. And she had all of the keen intelligence and intuitiveness her breed was famous for. Arthur had worked long and hard in training her, and he loved the challenge having such a smart and energetic dog provided. Every morning he took her out with him for his hour long run before work. Then he brought her with him to the clinic, where Mozart would spend time in the back, or sometimes out in the front reception area, where she charmed all of his clients or played with Elena. When he had first hired her, he had told Elena to make sure he had no appointments for an hour and a half during his lunch break, during which, as long as there were no emergencies, he would either take Mozart home where every day he set up a different obstacle course for her to run through, or head to the nearby park, where he would spend at least an hour throwing a Frisbee, laughing in glee and praising Mozart as she leapt through the air and defied gravity as she chased after it, never failing to catch the disk in her jaws. There were a few women who now recognized Arthur and his dog, and as long as their children asked nicely, he would let them play with Mozart, who loved to chase and herd them around while he chatted amicably with the mothers. Sometimes he would glance up, and catch one of the town’s pensioners, who would see him with Mozart, see all of the care and attention and love Arthur provided, and give him an approving nod before heading on their way. On his days off, Arthur would call Mozart to his car, and he would drive her to another park or trail, where Arthur would let Mozart explore to her heart’s content while he reinforced all of her training commands. She seemed to grow smarter and smarter each day, and it sometimes felt as if she could read his mind. Arthur merely had to gesture, or snap his fingers for Mozart to understand what he wanted of her. She was a proud and well behaved dog, fiercely loyal to Arthur, who seemed to know and relish how much love and care Arthur gave her, and she walked by his side with her head held high and her tail always wagging.

 

Which was why, as Arthur watched his dog with Merlin, he couldn’t help by smile. Mozart was rolling over, and lying on her back, yipping and presenting herself like a shameless tart, while Merlin cooed and fawned all over her.

 

“Oh aren’t you just the most beautiful lady ever, yes you are, you gorgeous, lovely, precious thing. Your daddy must love you very, very much, because you are such a smart and brilliant pup, yes you are.” But then Merlin’s pace slowed, and he began to glide his hands over Mozart’s stomach with long, tender, even strokes, and Arthur’s dog practically melted into the ground. She lay on her back, her paws hanging limply in the air while Merlin murmured and praised her, his rhythm never ceasing, and his expression gentle and serene.

 

For the first time in his life, Arthur was jealous of his dog.

 

“Oh Arthur, she’s absolutely brilliant,” Merlin said, a smile on his face as he gave Mozart’s stomach one last, lazy caress before he slowly rose to his feet. Mozart, realising that her massage was done, gave a tiny whimper, before she seemed to sigh, roll over and then sat herself down next to Arthur’s feet. “And she obviously adores you. You must take very good care of her.”

 

“Of course I do. She’s my best friend.” And Arthur wanted to bang his head into the nearby lamppost, because seriously, was there any way to make himself sound more pathetic. But Merlin was just nodding in that way he had, that was both wise and unjudgmental at the same time.

 

“Of course she is,” he said, as if it were obvious. “And you couldn’t ask for a better one. They’re blessings, each and every one of them. And they make our lives so much better just by being there.” And then he shrugged and seemed to shake himself out of it. “Anyway, I was in the middle of doing a few errands before I ran into you. Sorry about that again, by the way. But it was nice to see you again Arthur. And it was absolutely lovely to meet you, Miss Mozart. I hope I get the chance to see you again soon.” Merlin bent down to gently stroke Mozart’s forehead, and then he smiled at Arthur, gave a shy little wave, turned around and began to walk away.

 

As Arthur stood on the pavement, Mozart by his side, watching as Merlin made his way to wherever he was going, his dog looked up at him, and gave a tiny little whimper.

 

“Yeah Mo’.” He said, reaching down to give her ears a sympathetic scritch.  “Believe me. I know exactly how you feel. Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Once Merlin had disappeared around the corner, Arthur turned to continue on in his original direction, only to look up and see every single patron in _The Rising Sun_ staring at him through the large glass windows, including Mrs. Taylor, who was shaking her head and muttering what appeared to be the words “ _Bloody fucking idiots._ ”

 

Arthur sighed. He was never going to understand the people in this town.

 

***

 

_When Arthur was twenty-four years old, after six years of study, he graduated with a degree in Veterinary Surgery from Cambridge University. He had been a hard-working and devoted student, and after six of the most challenging years of his life, he was graduating with a first. Sarah was there at the ceremony, along with her sister Margie, Morgana and Gaius. But even though Arthur had sent his father an invitation, along with a note telling him that he was graduating with first-class honours, Uther never showed._

_Arthur stopped sending him Christmas cards after that._

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Merlin was back at the _Camelot Clinic_ , another carrier at his feet while he waited for Arthur to come out to see him. Both Elena and Mithian were standing by the counter, not even pretending to hide their interest in what was going to happen next. Even Mozart, who must have heard and recognized Merlin’s voice, was there, her head in Merlin’s lap, her tail thumping steadily on the floor while Merlin showered her with his unique form of love and gentleness.

 

“Hello Merlin,” Arthur said as he made his way past the reception desk. “How are you today?”

 

“Hello Arthur.” Merlin said as he looked up, a bright smile on his face. “I’m good, I’m good. Just hanging out here with an old friend.” He nodded toward Mozart, whose eyes were closed in pure contentment.

 

“So I see.” Arthur said, again feeling jealous of his dog. “And who have you brought to see me today?”

 

“Enrique.” Merlin said. And Arthur gave up on his eyebrow, and just let it twitch to its heart’s content.

 

“The bunny.” Mithian called out from behind him, where he could hear the two traitors he had employed trying to muffle their snickers.

 

“Enrique the bunny?” Arthur repeated, just to be sure.

 

“Yes. Exactly.” Merlin said.

 

“And is Enrique a pet or another rescue?” Arthur asked.

 

“A rescue.” Merlin answered.

 

“Apparently, he’s a drunk bastard.” Mithian said, and that’s when Elena gave in and buried her face into her arms to smother her giggles.

 

“What?” Arthur asked.

 

“Well, you see,” Merlin began and went to rise, but then he stopped, lowered himself back down and leaned forward. “Excuse me Mozart. I know we were having a little chat, but I need to talk to your daddy for just a mo’, so could you please give me my lap back?” Mozart opened her eyes, seemed to sigh, and with one last regretful thump of her tail, slowly lifted her head from Merlin’s lap so he could stand. “Thank you ever so much.” Merlin gave her head a gentle pat, before he made his way over to Arthur. And then the explanation began.

 

“So, you see, last night I had Gwen over for tea, and we were having a lovely time, sitting out on the back deck because it was so warm last night. And we were drinking a few pints. But then it got to be very late, so I decided to walk Gwen back home – she lives just across the lane, you know. And anyway, once there we started chatting again for a bit, and then it was very, very late, and it had been a long day, and I was tired, so I said screw it, you know, I’ll just clean everything up tomorrow. And then I woke up this morning, walked Bongo and Kiseki, and went out back to clean everything up. Except we had a few pints last night, and I must have forgotten that we left a couple of them still half filled, because when I got out there, well, there was Enrique you see, passed out, in the middle of the empty glasses. I tried to wake him, of course, but he just took two steps and then passed out again. And I’m so very worried, because I didn’t know that rabbits could even get pissed, and well, I decided to bring him here, and please tell me that you can help him.” And with that, Merlin reached behind him and lifted the carrier, which he presented to Arthur.

 

Arthur peered through the closed gate to see that there was indeed a rabbit inside. The rabbit lifted his head, gave Arthur a bleary eyed look, before he burped and then passed out again.

 

Elena was howling by this point, and Mithian’s entire body was shaking, she was struggling so hard to keep herself from laughing. Arthur’s eyebrow decided it needed a pint of its own, and Mozart was staring at everyone as if they were all insane.

 

But Merlin, Merlin was looking at Arthur like he always did, as if he was Merlin’s last, best hope, and that Arthur was the only one who could possibly make this right. Arthur sighed.

 

“Come along Merlin. Let’s go to exam room two, and I’ll take a look at Enrique.” Arthur said, gesturing for Merlin to follow him. “Elena-“

 

“I’ll call Mith’s cousin,” she managed to wheeze.

 

“Maybe we should try calling AA instead.” Mithian muttered. “How do you even sober up a rabbit? Do you give them a cup of black coffee and hope for the best? Do they even like black coffee?”

 

“Well apparently they like beer, so I don’t see why not.” Elena squeaked. And that’s when they both lost it.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes, one very pissed rabbit, and a confused RSPCA officer later, they all stood by the window, even Mozart, and watched as Merlin hopped into his car, confident that Enrique would be taken care of, waved, and then drove away.

 

“That man needs to come with a warning label.” Arthur grumbled.

 

“Oh yes, I can just see it now. Warning, extremely adorable and gentle soul. Please handle with care.” Mithian said.

 

“Symptoms may include fluffy hair, big blue eyes, silly names and pissed bunnies.” Elena was giggling. She hadn’t stopped since Merlin had first arrived.

 

“If found, please return immediately to _Camelot Clinic_.” Percy couldn’t help but add. Arthur turned to look at him, arched an eyebrow (which had finally stopped twitching, thank you very much) and crossed his arms.

 

“And how’s Gwaine doing, Officer Percival?” He asked dryly. And with that, Percy fled.

 

“Oh my god, I fucking love it here.” Mithian said, wiping her eyes.

 

Arthur couldn’t help but agree.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

_When Arthur was twenty-eight years old, he was living London and working as a head surgeon in an animal clinic in SoHo. The trust his mother had set up for him had finally matured, and with that Arthur had inherited a lovely flat, also in SoHo, that he lived in with Mozart, who had been with him for a year by then. He loved his job, which kept him busy, and he spent one Saturday a month volunteering his services at an animal shelter._

_He had dinner with his sister every couple of weeks. Morgana also lived in London, and she worked at Pendragon Industries, where she was determined to take it over from within. Knowing her as he did, Arthur had no doubt she would eventually succeed. She and Leon had gotten married a year ago, and Arthur was happy for them. Leon adored her, had from the very first time Arthur had introduced them one summer. Initially, Morgana had spent her time being coy and mysterious, in that way that all women seemed to possess. But eventually, she had realised what a good and solid man Leon was, and now when she looked at Leon, there was something in her gaze just as adoring, if not as obvious. She was still Morgana after all. But they were a good match, and Arthur was pleased. He had long ago gotten over his crush on Leon, who was very straight. But when he had first come out at school, Leon had just given his shoulder a supportive squeeze, told him nothing would change between them, and that had been that. Leon also worked at his father’s company, but where Morgana was all fire and aggressive strikes, Leon had a calm and steady approach, that appeared to work for him just as well with Morgana as it did in the world of finance._

_So Arthur had his friends and his family. He visited Sarah once a month, and had more than enough money to travel when he liked and to go to the symphony when there was something that interested him. But even with all of that, Arthur was still lonely. London was London, and there were so many people there. Arthur went out at night when he wanted some companionship, but he was having a hard time finding someone he could just be with. There had been Kay when he had been in uni, and he had been lovely. But then Kay had moved back to Wales once he was done, and had taken his two cats, that Arthur adored, with him._

_“You’re going to miss those cats more than you’re going to miss me.” He had said. His tone had been kind, but there was an undercurrent of truth to it, that neither of them could deny. There had been a few boyfriends after that, and plenty of pulls, but the singles scene in London was just that, a scene, and Arthur found it difficult to navigate. And he was still a Pendragon, even if a disowned one. There were plenty of men out there who were willing to sleep with him, in the hopes he would shower them with lavish gifts and money, or introduce them to his father so they could get ahead in the business world. They never seemed to understand Arthur’s need for someone to just be quiet with, or how at the end of the long and difficult day (and veterinary surgery was a difficult and challenging job, no matter what his father thought, and sometimes, no matter how hard he tried or what he did, there were losses), Arthur just wanted someone to come home to and cuddle. He couldn’t seem to find someone who just got that. The worst had been Cedric. Cedric loved dragging Arthur from club to club or party to party, where he wanted Arthur’s hands all over him, when everyone could see. But once they got home, and Arthur needed  someone to hold and hold him, Cedric would snap at him, and tell him to stop being such a clingy bastard. The final straw had been one night when Arthur was out with Leon, grabbing a pint at their local, and he had looked up and seen Cedric sitting on someone else’s lap, snogging him senseless while some of the people that Arthur thought had been both of their friends looked on and cheered._

_Arthur was just done after that. He kicked Cedric out of his flat, and went back to focusing on his job, and going for long drives with Mozart, until he found someplace the both of them could just run and be together._

_So when he got the call from Uncle Gaius, (not really an uncle, Arthur had long ago learned, but an old family friend of his mother’s) telling Arthur that he was retiring, and asking if Arthur would be interested in taking over his clinic in the small town of Ealdor, which Arthur had never heard of before, he was definitely interested._

_The very next week-end, he packed an overnight bag, loaded Mozart into his car, and made the three hour drive to see what he would see._

_Ealdor was indeed a small community, but a lovely one. It had a sizeable population, and enough attractions to keep it interesting. It made a good portion of its money from tourists, both from within the UK and around the world, who were looking for that “quaint English country side feel.” The locals may have rolled their eyes a bit as this, but they did welcome the tourists, and they gladly took their money. It also had a substantial farming collective, mostly at its outskirts, but they were an active part of the community as well. There were the sheep farmers who specialized in wool and lamb, as well as the local dairy farms, who produced lovely cheeses and yoghurts that they marketed in specialty shops and on the internet. They prided themselves on their organic produce, and several of the smaller farms had contracts with local restaurants, as well as famous ones in London. If Arthur decided to move here, he would be the only vet, and while the people of Ealdor knew how to take care of their animals, he would be kept quite busy meeting their needs, both with their pets and their livestock._

_Gaius explained all of this as he showed Arthur around his small clinic, and then as they walked through the streets, Mozart looking around curiously as she trotted by his side. Gaius also explained that the community was quite insular, and that it might take some time for them to accept Arthur, but as Arthur was an excellent and hard-working vet, and Gaius would let them know that Arthur was taking over the clinic at his request, they would warm up to him and eventually welcome him into the fold. It wouldn’t be easy, and it wouldn’t be as glamourous as living in London perhaps, but it would be good, solid work with people who would appreciate his skills._

_Arthur listened to all of this as they walked down the streets. But in his mind, all he could see was the open green spaces (where he could imagine himself taking Mozart for long runs), and smell the fresh, clean air. Arthur had only one question left, but it was an important one._

_“Will they have a problem with me being gay?” He asked, as he sat with Gaius in the back of his clinic, drinking coffee. It had been a big part of the reason for his schism with his father, and no matter how lovely Ealdor was, and it was indeed a lovely little place, he would never go back into the closet._

_“No, not at all.” Gaius had answered, as if shocked by the very question. “They’re not a gregarious lot, but no one here cares. There are quite a few members of the community who are, and while no one advertises it, no one has to hide who they are either. It won’t be a problem lad. I wouldn’t have asked you here if I thought it would.”_

_And that was that._

_A month and a half later, Arthur let his London flat out to rent, packed up all of his belongings, and made the three hour drive with Mozart to his new home. Morgana and Leon were sad to see him go, and Morgana didn’t seem to understand his desire to move someplace so far away from the city. But Leon, who knew him better than probably anyone else, just nodded, and once again gave him a supportive squeeze to the shoulder._

_“We’ll come out and visit once you get settled, yeah.” He had said, and then waved Arthur off as he drove away._

_So Arthur moved into Gaius’ house, which had a lovely back yard he and Mozart could play in (another selling point for Arthur), used some of his own personal funds to upgrade the clinic so it was sleek and modern, and then put out an advert in the local paper for an office manager._

_Within the week, he had three interview candidates. The first two were too young, with not enough experience, but then, on the fifth day, Elena walked through his door. Or more precisely, stumbled through with an overlarge shoulder bag, and crooked ponytail._

_“Sorry, sorry,” she said, as she struggled to adjust her clothes. “I’m so clumsy. Always have been.” She looked around, at the bright and freshly painted reception area and smiled. It was a big smile, wide and toothy, but eager and fresh. “Oh this is nice! Really lovely what you’ve done with it.” She then proceeded to start searching through her bag, pulling out the contents and dropping them on the floor as they proved not be what she was searching for. Said contents included a pack of gum, a pair of sunglasses, a small stuffed panda, a rolled bundle of mismatched gloves, and a bottle of suntan oil, until she finally lifted her hand victorious and held up a crumpled CV, which she shoved at Arthur. Mozart, who had been sitting by Arthur’s feet watching the proceedings, had looked up at Arthur, with a gaze that seemed to ask, “Really?”_

_Arthur took the wrinkled CV from Elena’s outstretched hand, glanced at it, and said “Um, yes, can I help you?”_

_“Oh sorry, sorry. Didn’t introduce myself, did I? I’m Elena Godwin, and I hear you’re looking for an office manager.” She looked down, saw Mozart staring up at her and squealed, “Oh doggie!!” She then fell to her knees, right in front of Arthur, and proceeded to smother his dog between her breasts. But her hands were gentle, and she immediately found the right spot behind Mozart’s left ear that made her back leg twitch. Arthur watched all of this bemused, noticing that Elena had pulled her hair back with a butterfly pin, until Mozart finally looked back up at him with an expression that said “Well, I guess she’s all right.”_

_So Arthur hired her._

_And ultimately, she was a very good choice. For all that she was clumsy and a bit of a goofball, Elena had the required experience, and knew her way around the computer software. She loved animals, but as she lived with her sister who was severely allergic, couldn’t have one of her own. Working at the clinic was her way to compromise. She was friendly and easygoing, and had a bright, loud laugh, that she let go of often and without any shame. Arthur liked her, and she made his made his work life so much easier._

_Well, not at first. Because at first, there barely seemed to be any work life. The clinic had been open for a good three weeks, and Arthur had barely had any patients. He had seen the occasional tourist, who came in because their dog had cut their foot on something, or was suffering from a bit of heatstroke. But other than that, the days were long and slow and empty._

_Arthur simply didn’t understand. He knew Gaius had let them know he would be his replacement, and he had even taken out an ad again in the local paper. Arthur wasn’t being modest when he said he was an excellent vet, and he knew he could do right by this community and their animals. But they had to come to him first. As he sat and ate his breakfast at The Country Café, a small bistro on one of the main streets that catered to the tourists, and served high priced coffees and fresh omelets, Arthur wondered what he was doing wrong. The locals seemed friendly enough, if a bit cool, but he didn’t know what to do to bring them around._

_“You’ve just got to give them time to get used to you. They’ll come around, you’ll see.” Elena had said, giving his shoulder a sad little pat. But even she didn’t seem to believe it as they locked up for the night. Arthur knew he could keep the clinic open indefinitely. He had the funds from his mother’s estate, so the money wasn’t an issue. But Arthur was a veterinary surgeon, and he wanted to work. It was what he loved and what he had always wanted to be. He supposed he could close up and move back to London, but he really didn’t want to. Ealdor was a beautiful place, and Mozart was thriving here. He didn’t want to go back to London, especially not as a failure, where his father would undoubtedly hear about it, and sneer at him. But he didn’t know what to do._

_And then a week later, he met Ian McCormick for the first time._

_Arthur had sent Elena home early that evening, and was getting ready to close up when he walked in, a brown and white border collie by his side. He was an older, gruff looking man, broad and stoutly built, with grizzled, greying brown hair and a scruffed jaw. But his eyes were bright and sharp, and he took an unhurried look around the reception area. Arthur could tell he was cataloguing all of the changes Arthur had made to the clinic, before his eyes final came to rest on Arthur, where he gave him the same, slow scrutinizing study._

_Arthur was not stupid, and he knew a patriarch when he saw one. He had seen the older man around town, usually with several of the other farmers, but they had never spoken. He had a similar air to him that Uther did, but where Uther was all fire, aggression and barely contained rage, this man was calm and steady, assessing with a quiet intensity before he decided on his first move. Arthur would be respectful, but if this man thought Arthur would be cowed, when he had walked away from his family and its fortune so that he could pursue his dream, well, he would have a lot to learn._

_“Hello,” Arthur said politely, stepping forward and holding out his hand. “Welcome to Camelot Clinic. I’m Doctor Pendragon. Is there something I can help you with today?”_

_The man looked down at Arthur’s hand, once again with that considering stare, before he held out his own. His grip was firm and dry, with the callouses that said he was a working man, and that he took pride in that fact. But his hold wasn’t overbearing, just steady and strong, and then he looked at Arthur again before he took a step back._

_“You the new veterinary surgeon? The one Gaius spoke about?” He asked, in a dry, course voice._

_“Yes sir. I’m his replacement. Doctor Pendragon.”_

_“Old Gaius was a great vet.” He said, giving the room another look around. “Been with us for years.”_

_“I know. Gaius was an excellent vet. I learned a lot from him.” Arthur said. “But I promise you, I’m fully trained and will try to do my best.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“Anyway, is there something I can help you with, Mr..?”_

_“Ian McCormick,” Ian said, and then he looked at his dog, who was sitting patiently by his side. “And this here is Sally.”_

_“Hello Mr. McCormick.” Arthur said, and turned to the dog. “And hello Sally, it’s nice to meet you.” Arthur knelt down and held his hand out to the dog. She was a beautiful bitch, white with a brown speckled coat, and focused eyes. Arthur waited for her to come to him, but she didn’t leave Ian’s side until he made a clicking noise with his teeth, at which she stepped forward, sniffed Arthur’s hand and then let him stroke her ears. “She’s a beautiful dog.”_

_“Aye, that she is.” Ian said, watching the both of them. “But I think she’s feeling a bit poorly, and I was wondering if you could take a look at her and tell me what you think.”_

_“All right then,” Arthur said, slowly rising. “Why don’t you follow me into the back, and we’ll take a look and see what’s wrong.”_

_Ian followed him into the exam room, still looking around curiously, while Arthur proceeded to examine Sally. He checked her eyes, ears and teeth, palpated her abdomen, and checked all of her limbs and paws. He took her temperature and listened to her heart, and checked her coat for any fleas or parasites, all the while asking Ian questions, while Sally patiently tolerated all of Arthur’s ministrations, feeling Ian’s assessing gaze on him the entire time._

_Thirty minutes later, Arthur straightened from where he had been leaning over the table, and looked at Ian straight on._

_“There’s nothing wrong with her Mr. McCormick. At least not from what I can see.” He said finally. “But you knew that all along, didn’t you?”_

_“Maybe,” Ian said, with a nod of his head._

_“Was this a test?” Arthur asked._

_“Might have been,” Ian said. “But you were right gentle with her, and very thorough. But more importantly, she seemed to like you,” at this Ian nodded to his dog, who was licking Arthur’s hand while her tail wagged, “And that right there is the sign of a good veterinary surgeon.” Arthur held in a sigh._

_“So I passed then?” He asked instead._

_“Might have.” Ian said, as he called Sally down from the table. “I like what you’ve done with the place. It’s new, but bright and clean. Looks good.” He walked out of the exam room and back into the reception area, Sally by his side. Mozart must have heard Arthur speaking, and since it was bit later then they usually left, she came out from her bed in the back to investigate what was going on. Ian turned and saw her, and his eyes turned from assessing to pleasantly surprised._

_“Is that your dog, Doctor Pendragon?” He asked, watching as Mozart started circling the area, curious, but knowing better than to interfere._

_“Yes sir. This is Mozart.”_

_Ian watched her as she made her way around them, taking in the details of her shiny coat and lean but muscular frame._

_“Had her long?” He asked._

_“Two years. She’s from a litter I helped deliver. Runt of the bunch, if you can believe that.”_

_“Hah.” Ian snorted, and then he snapped his fingers and patted his thigh. “Come Mozart. Heel.” He called, waiting for her to come to him. Mozart paused, looked at Ian, and came over. But instead of going over to him, she sat down by Arthur’s feet, where she looked at Ian with what Arthur could have sworn was a disparaging cock of her head. Arthur wanted to groan, because of course his dog would pick now to develop an attitude, and he knew that he needed this man’s approval if he wanted to work in this town. But Ian was laughing openly now, obviously pleased._

_“Loyal, she is,” he said, taking a step forward. “That’s the sign of a good owner. Smart dogs, border collies. It takes a special kind of owner to get their loyalty, but once you do, you’ve got a friend for life. Can I pet her, Doctor P?”_

_“Go Mozart,” Arthur said, and then Mozart made her way forward and let Ian shower her with the praise she knew she deserved. Arthur watched as Ian scratched and petted his dog, her tail wagging happily as he did._

_“Two, you said?” Ian asked, once he was finally done, and Sally and Mozart began the slow dance of getting to know each other._

_“Yes sir.”_

_“She’s a beautiful bitch. Ever think of breeding her out?” Ian asked._

_“Nah. She’s already been spayed.” Arthur said._

_“Ah, shame that. Plenty of folks round here would have been interested in one of her puppies.” Ian said, and then he looked back at Arthur. “What do I owe you for today, Doctor P?”_

_“This one’s on me, Mr. McCormick,” Arthur said with a smile. Ian gave him another one of his long, assessing looks, before he smiled for the first time and nodded._

_“You’re all right Doctor P. You’ll do okay here.” He said._

_“Thank you,” Arthur said, meaning it. “I really like it here so far, so I’m hoping it works out.”_

_“Don’t you worry, it will. You’ll see.” Ian said. “You should start coming to The Rising Sun for breakfast. They do a proper fry up there. Cheaper than that Country Café too. If Tanith asks, tell her old Ian sent you, but you shouldn’t have any problems. You can bring your girl with you too.”_

_“Thank you, Mr. McCormick.” Arthur swallowed around the lump in his throat. Whatever the test had been, Arthur knew he had passed it._

_“No worries Doctor P,” Ian said, as he slapped Arthur’s shoulder. “And call me old Ian, yeah? Everyone else round here does. You should too.”_

_And with that, he clicked his tongue against his teeth, turned around and left, Sally following behind._

_The next morning, Arthur did as he had been told, and went to The Rising Sun, which was on one of the smaller, back streets, Mozart in tow. Everyone turned to stare at him when he walked in, but old Ian was there, and he called out “Morning Doctor P.” And that, it seemed, was all Arthur needed._

_Business began to steadily pick up after that. More of the locals started calling for appointments, and as the folks that Arthur was slowly starting to recognise passed him on the street, they began to smile, and look at him with more curiosity than wariness. They still seemed a bit hesitant, but it seemed as if old Ian had done him a favour by his visit and then subsequent invitation. Arthur started to relax, feeling for the first time as if things were really going to work out._

_And then two weeks after old Ian’s visit, Arthur met Molly for the first time._

 

***

 

Three weeks later, Arthur was just coming back from lunch with Mozart when Elena called him through the intercom.

 

“Doctor P, I know you just got back from lunch, but Merlin’s here with a wildlife rescue.” She told him. Her voice was serious enough to let Arthur know they weren’t dealing with a drunk rabbit or an evil chicken.

 

“Can it be brought to room one, or should I go out there myself to help bring it to the back?” Arthur asked, going over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“I’ll send him back. You’re going to need your work gloves, mind.” She said. “And I’ve already called Percy. Mithian will meet you there.” And with that she disconnected.

 

Arthur was both curious and concerned as he finished washing his hands. “Stay.” He told Mozart before he left the back and headed into exam room one. Merlin and Mithian were already waiting for him when Arthur arrived, a pair of heavily lined, elbow length work gloves tucked into the waist of his scrubs. The by now familiar carrier was resting on the table, and Mithian was peering curiously inside, albeit from a distance.

 

“Hello Merlin. What’s going on? Everything all right?” Arthur asked, slowly approaching the carrier.

 

“Hello Arthur.” Merlin said, running a gloved hand of his own over his hair. “And I don’t know, but I hope so.”

 

“It’s a falcon.” Mithian said, straightening to her full height.

 

Apparently Merlin had been out walking his dogs once again when he came across the bird lying on the ground. Knowing that was unusual, he had taken a cautious step closer, and that’s when he saw that the poor creature’s wing was obviously broken. He had dashed back to his house, put on a pair of work gloves, and somehow managed to get the bird of prey into the carrier, and then drove to the clinic. And of course, he was now hoping Arthur could help.

 

As Arthur pulled on his gloves, he assessed the bird through the carrier’s grate. It wasn’t the biggest of birds, but it had a sharp beak and dangerous talons. Arthur knew they had to subdue the bird somehow, and he began to internally go over his training as he sent Mithian to the back room to get a small hood.

 

Once she came back, and all of the necessary supplies were in place, Arthur did what was probably one of the stupidest things of his career and told Mithian to stand back.

 

“Do you think you can help with this Merlin?” He asked, looking up at him. Merlin nodded, and with a calm, cool confidence Arthur didn’t know he had, began to assist.

 

Merlin not only had a way with animals, he also apparently knew how to handle them as well. His natural instinct kicking in, he helped Arthur to hood the bird, while making strange, soothing clicking noises with his teeth that seemed to calm the little falcon. He also knew how to hold the bird so that Arthur and Mithian could extend and then carefully wrap the wing. He was patient and steady, and able to read Arthur’s cues as they carefully put the bird back into the carrier to await Percy for pick-up. Mithian, who had never actually been in one of the examination rooms with Merlin when he brought in an animal was obviously surprised, and she stared at Merlin wide eyed once they were done. She looked in the carrier once again, and then let out a small laugh.

 

“It’s a merlin,” she said with a smile. “Merlin brought in a merlin. Hah.” At this, Merlin blushed, and suddenly he was _Merlin_ again, big eyes, gangly limbs and 100% adorkableness.

 

“Yes, well, needs must.” He said, and then he looked at Arthur. “Do you think he will be all right?”

 

Arthur studied the bird through the grate, who seemed to have settled down into the corner. They really were gorgeous creatures and nodded.

 

“I think so, yeah. With the right care and rehabilitation, they should be able to release him back into the wild.” He said.

 

“Oh thank god.” Merlin sighed, and then he smiled. “Thank you so much for everything Arthur. You really are the best. And you never make fun of me for doing this. Gilli used to always give me shite for it. Said I was spending too much time with the animals, and really, enough was enough.”

 

“Gilli?” Arthur asked. He had never heard that name before.

 

“My ex.” Merlin explained. “He used to whinge about it all the time, saying I had to let nature take its course. And then the git said that he was tired of dealing with sick animals and their shite, and that it was either him or the animals, and well, as you can see, here I am.”

 

And in his chest, Arthur’s heart started doing a little jig. Because he had suspected, but he hadn’t known for certain. And right here, right now, was confirmation that not only was Merlin gay, but single as well.

 

“And there’s no one now?” Arthur asked, just to be sure. Behind him, Mithian hummed quietly.

 

“Nope.” Merlin said with another smile. “It’s just me and the doggies. And the ninjas.”

 

“The what?” Mithian started, but Elena’s voice through the intercom cut her off.

 

“Percival’s here Doctor P. He said if you’re done, he can take the bird for transport.”

 

“Everything all right? I heard a falcon was brought in.” He asked, as they brought the carrier to the reception area. Elena was already filling out the paperwork for reimbursement at her desk. A few weeks back, Arthur had registered himself as certified to deal with wild animals, and while Merlin always fully paid for anything he brought in, they could now charge the RSPCA to cover the costs. Once she was done, it would just take Percy’s signature.

 

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine.” Arthur said, carefully placing the carrier on the floor. “Just another rescue brought in by Merlin.”

 

“He’s their very own super hero.” Elena chirped from the counter.

 

“I wouldn’t know about that. I just found the poor little guy.” Merlin said, scratching the back of his head.

 

They talked for a few minutes more, where Merlin told Percy that he didn’t have to transfer the falcon from the carrier into the one he had brought, and that once he was done bringing the bird to a wildlife rehabilitation center that had an aviary, he could return it to the clinic, where Merlin would come to pick it up.

 

And then Merlin turned, smiled warmly at Arthur, thanked him once more, and then went on his way, with his usual wave as he hopped into his car and drove off.

 

“You know, if I didn’t see it myself, I never would have believed it. But he really does just have a way with animals.” Mithian observed.

 

“He always has, even when he was a kid.” Percy said, looking down at the carrier. “He used to have the mick taken out of him for it too.”

 

“Really? Who the hell would give him shite for that?” Mithian asked.

 

“Ah Mith, you know how it is with kids in school. And everyplace has its arseholes, even here.” Percy said. “And he got picked on and bullied a lot for it growing up. People don’t always understand that gentleness doesn’t mean weakness, especially kids. And Merlin has that in spades. Add to that he always had those ears, and he was a too smart, skinny beanpole of a thing, and well, perfect target unfortunately.” Percy sighed. “Things seemed to get better once he left for uni, and lots of us were surprised when he actually came back and decided to stay. But everybody knows Merlin now. And the whole town just adores him.”

 

“He’s amazing.” Arthur said softly, still looking out the window at where Merlin’s car had been parked.

 

Percival looked at him sharply at his words, and Mithian was again softly humming behind them. And for once, Elena was actually quiet.

 

“Well now,” Percy said after another moment. “Seems like they may have been right about you after all, Doctor P.”

 

“It’s been going on for months.” Elena whispered loudly.

 

But Arthur ignored her. He ignored all of them. Because in his heart, he had finally made a decision. The next time Arthur saw Merlin Emrys, he was going to ask him out on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

***

 

_Business started to increase after old Ian’s visit. It was a slow but steady improvement as more and more of Ealdor’s citizens began bringing their animals to the clinic for Arthur to examine. Apparently Arthur had just needed old Ian’s approval for everyone to decide that he was a capable veterinary surgeon, and that was that. Arthur was pleased, and as increasing numbers of the townsfolk came to him for advice and care, the knot of tension that had been building in his stomach began to unwind, and he was certain that he could build a life here._

_And then Molly showed up._

_It was a Thursday, two weeks after old Ian’s first visit, and Arthur was standing in the reception area listening to Elena tell him about her sister Susan. It had been busy earlier, but had slowed down somewhat. Arthur knew they had no more appointments on the schedule, and he was thinking of closing a bit early and taking Mozart for a run in the park, when she walked in._

_She was an older, heavy set woman, with strong features and a long braid of greying brown hair that trailed down her back. She was wearing a grey cardigan, neat slacks, and sensible shoes, but her eyes were worried as she looked at him from behind a pair of gold rimmed spectacles. Arthur straightened and turned toward her, and that’s when he noticed the cat carrier she held in her hands._

_“Can I help you?” He asked, stepping forward._

_“Are you Doctor Pendragon, the one Ian says has taken over the clinic from Gaius?” She asked, and her voice was frantic._

_“Yes, I am. How can I help you?”_

_“Oh thank god. I’m Molly, and this is Snowy,” she said, lifting the carrier. “And I don’t think she’s doing too well.”_

_“Right, let’s bring Snowy to an exam room, and I’ll take a look. Follow me please.” Arthur said, and led her into the back._

_Snowy, it turned out, was Molly’s cat, a tuxedo coloured moggie who was nineteen years old. Molly had had her since she was kitten, and she had come home from her daily shopping to find Snowy collapsed on the floor by her food dish, barely able to move. She hadn’t been eating much over the past few days, and Molly had begun to worry, and was planning on bringing her in, but then she had come home to find her as she was, and had come to the clinic straight away after that._

_Arthur learned all of this as he examined the cat, listening to her heart and checking her gums, which were pale. She was boney, and her fur thin; none of it were signs of mistreatment, just the results of time in any animal that was very, very old. Most importantly, she was unresponsive, and as Arthur examined her, he knew. He could intravenously give her fluids, and try a few things, but at the very best it would only extend Snowy’s life for a few days, during which she would probably suffer._

_Arthur told Molly all of this softly, his hand laying gently on her shoulder as Molly slowly stroked the fur of her old friend._

_“It’s your decision of course, and I’ll do whatever I can, but I wanted to be honest with you.” He said. Molly continued to rub Snowy’s ears for a few minutes more in silence, and then straightened her shoulders, and with tear filled eyes, gave Arthur a steady nod that he recognized._

_Thirty minutes later, Arthur sat with his arm around Molly in the reception area, Elena on her other side, while Molly quietly cried into the tissues they had given her._

_“I’m so sorry Miss Molly.” Arthur told her again. And he was. It was the part of his job he liked the least. He knew that it was necessary, and often times it really was a mercy, and the kindest thing an owner could do for their beloved pet. He had long ago come to peace with that. But he still hated doing it and wished it wasn’t necessary. And he knew what Molly was going through, he had been through it himself, and he felt sorry for the older woman who had been kind and so concerned for her little cat._

_“It’s okay, Doctor Pendragon.” Molly said, even though it clearly wasn’t. “You did your best, and you were honest with me. Even Gaius couldn’t have done any more than that.”_

_“I’m still very, very sorry Miss Molly.” Arthur said, and then he and Elena sat with the older woman while she cried softly for the loss of her dear friend._

_“That’s such a shame,” Elena said, once Arthur had come back from the car they had called to take Molly home._

_“Yeah,” Arthur said, with a tired sigh as he bent over to stroke Mozart’s ear._

_“She’s going to be all alone now,” Elena went on._

_“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, straightening. Elena had been born and raised in Ealdor, and she knew all there was to know about its populace. She often filled Arthur in on the details of his clients after they had visited the clinic. It was from her that Arthur learned that Molly was a widow. Her husband had died three years ago from a heart attack, and her son had been killed in Afghanistan five years prior to that. Apparently Snowy was the only companionship she now had. And if it was at all possible, Arthur felt even worse after that._

_He went home that night with Mozart and a heavy heart. But by the next morning, as he took Mozart with him for their usual run, he came to a decision. He called Elena to let her know he would be coming in a bit later than usual, and then drove into town, where he stopped at the local flower shop to make a pick up, before he pulled up at the address he had gotten from the information sheet Molly had provided._

_As he walked up her drive, Arthur took in the small house. It was well kept, if somewhat worn, and looked comfortable enough. As he knocked, he noticed the potted daisies that lined the way, the red letterbox by the door, and the tuxedo cats on the mat beneath his feet._

_Arthur was trying to decide between knocking again or just leaving the flowers on the doorstep, when it opened, and he heard a familiar voice say, “Yes, can I help you? Oh, hello Doctor Pendragon. Is there something I can do for you? I didn’t forget anything yesterday, did I?”_

_“No, no, not at all.” Arthur began, suddenly nervous. “It’s just that, well, after yesterday, I wanted to stop by and see if you were all right. And, well,” at this Arthur held up the bouquet of violets and hyacinths the shop clerk had helped him pick out, “to give you these, and let you know once again how very sorry I am.”_

_Molly blinked at him once, and then again, and then a very small smile appeared on her lips. It was tiny, and weighted down with a lot of sorrow, but it was there all the same, and Arthur was grateful for that, if nothing else._

_“That’s-that’s very thoughtful of you, Doctor Pendragon. Thank you.” She said finally, reaching out to take the flowers from Arthur’s outstretched hand._

_“It’s nothing, really.” Arthur said. “Again, I’m so sorry. And if you need anything else, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to give me a call at the clinic, all right?”_

_“All right.” Molly said, looking down at the bouquet._

_“Right then,” Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. “I best be off. But um, remember what I said, all right?” Molly nodded at him, and Arthur nodded back at her, before he turned around, feeling embarrassed for some reason he couldn’t explain, and went back to his car where Mozart was waiting for him, Molly staring after him as he drove away._

_“That was a very kind thing I heard you did for our Molly.” Old Ian said two days later, when Arthur was sitting at The Rising Sun, eating his lunch. Arthur looked up from his food to see Ian and Sally standing by his table, carefully studying him again._

_“It was the least I could do.” Arthur sighed. “I just felt so awful about it, and I was worried about her.”_

_“It was an awful thing that happened.” Old Ian said, sitting down at the table across from him. “But from what I understand, there was nothing you could do. The cat was old. And you didn’t try to take advantage of her grief by trying to charge her for services that wouldn’t have helped. And there are quite a few vets out there that would have.”_

_Arthur shook his head. “She was suffering, and anything I could have done would have only made it worse. Still though, doesn’t make it any easier.”_

_“No, it doesn’t.” Ian said with a shake of his head. “But you were kind about it, and that’s what’s most important, especially in your line of work, I would imagine. Now come on, come sit with me and let me introduce you to some of the lads.” With that, old Ian gave Arthur’s shoulder a slap, and led him toward the corner table where he and a bunch of his fellow farmers usually gathered to eat._

_After that, things changed even more. Since old Ian’s first visit, where people’s gazes had gone from wary to curious, the people of Ealdor now began to openly smile at Arthur, and started to chat with him wherever he went. Initially, Arthur didn’t know how to react to their sudden interest. Once his mother had died, with the exception of Sarah and Simba, his old home become little more than a silent tomb, where no one spoke and the halls echoed with the lack of music and laughter his mother had so generously given them all. And London had been London; crowded and busy, but where no one really seemed to care much about what was going on with others, except for their own immediate circles of concern. But in Ealdor, people talked to each other and were sincere when they asked you about your day. It made him a bit uncomfortable at first, as Arthur still found it easier to relate to animals, but slowly, ever so slowly, he began to relax and find himself growing used to the rhythms of the day. He imagined he was probably a bit more reserved than they were used to, but it seemed as if the folks in Ealdor were getting used to him, just as he was starting to get used to them._

_He still thought about Molly, quite often actually, and he worried after how she was doing. He could remember how he had felt when Simba had died, how it had taken him years before he was finally ready to adopt another dog, and how those years had been laced with a quiet loneliness. And Molly was older and alone, and Arthur knew how essential an animal companion could be to someone in her circumstances._

_It was as he was thinking those thoughts as he went to open Camelot Clinic early one Saturday to check on the overnight boarders, that Arthur came across a box left directly outside the back door. Arthur didn’t even have to check the contents to know what he would find, and he cursed. It had happened plenty of times at the clinic he had worked at in London, and he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that it would happen here in Ealdor too. People often adopted an animal, and then decided that they were too much work, or were unable to keep it when they moved. Or that they were no longer worth it once the cuteness of being either a puppy or kitten had worn off._

_“Shite,” he muttered, and then he unlocked the door, lifted the box, and carried it inside._

_Once in the examination room, Arthur opened the lid to discover a cat. She was malnourished and covered in fleas, and Arthur once again cursed the arsehole who would have just left her as if she was nothing more than a piece of rubbish to be so easily discarded. This was why he preferred animals to people no matter where he was, he reminded himself as he leaned forward and began to work. And that’s where Elena found him, when she arrived half an hour later, still working on the poor little thing._

_Except, once she had been bathed, her nails trimmed, her ears cleaned, and given some fresh food and water, she proved to be a lovely cat. In spite of what had happened to her, she was very friendly, and didn’t once bite or scratch Arthur, which made him think that she had been a housecat that someone had abandoned. In fact, when Arthur was done, she seemed perfectly content to curl up into a little ball, and purr whenever anyone walked by her kennel._

_They named her Cleo, and over the course of the week, she quickly began to fill out. She was a long and lean feline, with a lovely tortoiseshell coat, who was curious and loved people. Arthur estimated that she was about eight years old from the amount of tartar on her teeth, long passed the excitable age of kittenhood. After the first few days, they let her out of the kennel, so she could wander around the clinic, where she greeted anyone who walked in, or spent hours in Elena’s lap, purring while she worked. The only issue was that it seemed Cleo was a very people orientated cat. When either he or Elena first came in, she would yowl at them, and needed plenty of attention before she settled down for the day. Elena would have taken her, except her sister was allergic, so that wasn’t an option. And when Arthur wasn’t at work, he spent a lot of his time out with Mozart, making sure she got all of the exercise she needed, so he knew Cleo wouldn’t be a good fit for his household either. No one had responded to the advert Arthur had once again placed, or his post on the town FaceBook page, and Arthur began to worry. He knew he could call Percy, and he would come and bring her to a shelter. But she really was a wonderful and sweet little thing, and Arthur didn’t like her chances of getting adopted when she wouldn’t be getting all of the attention and care she so obviously needed to thrive._

_And that’s when he got an idea._

_Ten days after Cleo had first shown up at the clinic, Arthur put her into a carrier and drove back to Molly’s house._

_“Oh hello Doctor Pendragon. This is a nice surprise. Is there something I can do for you?” Molly asked as she opened the door._

_“Hello Miss Molly. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could come in for just a moment?” Arthur asked, putting on his most charming smile._

_“Yes, yes, of course, please come in.” Molly said, moving back from the door so Arthur could step past her. As Arthur walked inside, Cleo being surprisingly quiet in her carrier, he looked around and noticed that the inside of the house matched the outside. It was bit worn, but well cared for, filled with lots of soft and comfortable looking furniture, and photos lining the hallway. But for all of that, Arthur could sense a loneliness in the walls, just like he could around Molly. And he hoped, he prayed, that this would work._

_“Now what can I do for you Doctor Pendragon?” Molly asked from behind him. Arthur turned, again hoping this would work, and held up the carrier._

_“Well, you see Miss Molly, there’s someone I would like you to meet.” And at just that moment, Cleo let out one of her long, plaintive, please-let-me-out meows._

_Molly stared at him, and then at the carrier, and once again back at Arthur’s face, before she said “Tea?”_

_“Yes please.” Arthur said, and then followed her into the kitchen._

_It was there, as Molly put a kettle on, that Arthur explained the situation about Cleo. About how she had been abandoned, and was a sweet and lovely cat, but that the only problem with her seemed to be that she needed constant companionship. He finished with, “And I know she’s not a replacement for Snowy, and that no animal could be. But I thought maybe you could give each other a try, and see if you were suited for one another.”_

_Molly had just placed a plate of biscuits between them, and hearing this, she sighed. “I just don’t know Doctor Pendragon. It’s a big responsibility, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that again.”_

_“How about this?” Arthur said. “Just get to know her for a bit. Let’s say a week. Just to try. I’ll come back next Thursday, and if you don’t think it’s going to work out, I’ll take her with me right then and there, no questions asked.” And with that, Arthur leaned down, and opened the carrier door. Cleo slowly stepped out, and took a cautious look around. Seeing Arthur, she curled around his legs for a stroke, and then took another look around. She licked her paw, cleaned her ear, and then, upon seeing Molly, let out one of her typical, curious chirps. Molly was watching her, and Arthur could see the instant her heart began to engage._

_“She really is a lovely little thing.” Arthur said, bending over to give Cleo’s ear a scritch. “She’s about eight years old, so she’s pretty calm, and is completely litter box trained. She’s had all of her shots, and we even chipped her at the clinic, so there’s no worries there. She’s been dewormed and doesn’t have any fleas, and as you can see, she loves people. The only problem with her is that well,” at this Cleo began to meow again, as if she had her own opinion to voice about the conversation going on around her, “she’s a bit of a talker.” Arthur finished with a laugh._

_“Hmmph,” Molly grunted, giving Arthur a suspicious glance. But she was already leaning down, holding her hand out for Cleo to sniff. Cleo did so delicately, before she meowed yet again, and then began to curl herself around Molly’s legs. “Well, I don’t suppose one week could hurt.” She finally said. And Arthur smiled._

_***_

_Arthur went back a week later, as promised, to check on them both. Molly opened the door when he knocked, and then ushered him inside, where she insisted on fixing him another cup of tea. As she put the kettle on, Arthur looked around and noticed there was a mat with a food and water bowl placed in the corner of the kitchen. And that a cushion had been placed on one of the kitchen chairs, where Arthur could see the sun would be brightest during the day. But as Molly sat down with another plate of biscuits between them, Cleo chose to ignore the chair, and jumped into Molly’s lap, where she curled up and purred instead._

_“So, I take it you’ve decided to keep her then?” Arthur asked as he sipped his tea. But Molly surprised him with a shake of her head._

_“I don’t know Doctor Pendragon. It’s a bit early days yet. I haven’t really decided. Why don’t you don’t come back in a week, and check with me then.” But there was something sly in her voice as she spoke._

_“All right,” Arthur said, taking a bite of the shortbread Molly had put out. It really was quite delicious._

_So Arthur came back the next Thursday. And then the Thursday after that, and the one after that. And each time when he asked, Molly would give him the same response. “I don’t know Arthur,” she would say, Cleo curled contentedly in her lap. Arthur had told her to start calling him by his given name two weeks ago, and she had asked him to call her just Molly in return. “I haven’t really decided yet. Why don’t you come back in a week, and check with me then.”_

_So Arthur did, until it became a routine. Eventually, they graduated from tea to supper, where Molly seemed to take great pleasure in fussing over him and asking him about his week. He introduced her to Mozart, who Molly seemed to fall immediately in love with, so that now when Arthur stopped by for supper, Molly would place a small serving of boiled chicken on a special plate she started keeping just for Mozart. Mozart would have done anything for her after that._

_And Thursdays soon became Arthur’s favourite day of the week. He would take Mozart for a long walk, then head over to Molly’s, where the two of them would spend hours talking. He learned all about her, how she had been the local school’s headmistress before she retired, and how she had been born and raised in Ealdor, loved it there, and couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. And Molly asked about him. He had been a bit hesitant at first, but slowly he opened up, to the point where he told her more and more about his life. He told her how he had always loved animals, had dreamt of becoming a veterinary surgeon since he was a boy, and had felt lost in London, but was quickly starting to feel as if Ealdor was his home. He told her about Elena, and then Mithian, and all of his patients. And eventually, he told her about Simba, and his mother, and how he still missed the both of them, all of these years later. He even told her a bit about Uther and how he had not spoken to his father in over ten years._

_Molly had just listened quietly, nodding occasionally, her hand a comforting weight on his, that gave him the strength to talk freely about so many of the struggles he had to face to get to where he was now._

_“Well,” she said, when he was done. “Don’t you worry about that no more love. You’re one of ours now. And we take care of our own. You’ll see.”_

_And it seemed she was right. Because after he started paying his weekly visits to Molly, all of Ealdor seemed to embrace him, even more so than before. There were smiles wherever he went, and he was greeted happily whenever he went to The Rising Sun. Tanith even knew his usual by now, and she would call out whenever he walked in, letting him know it would be ready in just a few. And then one day, not too long after he had brought Cleo to Molly, he had gone in for a late supper, and old Ian had been there with his fellow farmers. He had seen Arthur and given him an approving nod. And when he then proceeded to buy him a pint, Arthur knew that he had been completely accepted as one of theirs._

_  
Arthur was thrilled. His clinic was busier than it had ever been, and he was now getting called out to the local farms to check on the livestock, as well as the animals that worked with them. His days were long and filled with work that Arthur loved to do._

_There was only one downside, and that was the fact that all of a sudden, everybody seemed to have a daughter or a niece that Arthur just had to meet. Arthur hadn’t dated anyone since he had moved to Ealdor. At first he had been too busy setting up his business, and then he had been too worried about it failing to seek out any companionship. And perhaps the residents of Ealdor had thought Arthur wasn’t worth the risk. But now that he was doing well, and it looked as if he was going to stay, it seemed as if everyone’s biggest concern was that Arthur was still single._

_Even Molly._

_As they sat together over supper, Molly would start going on about someone new._

_“Have you met our Gwennie yet?” She asked one night over pot roast. “She’s a lovely lass, teaches year one over at the school. She’s very, very sweet, and I could introduce you if you like.” Arthur wanted to thunk his head on the table. This was the fourth time someone had mentioned “our Gwennie” to him in the past two weeks alone._

_“Um, no.” He deferred instead. “That’s all right Molly. I’m sure she’s a lovely lady, but well, I’m just not really looking for that kind of thing right now.”_

_“And why not?” She asked. When Arthur had first met her, she had been in a very desperate and trying situation. But Arthur quickly discovered that actually had a very vibrant and plucky personality. “You don’t already have a missus, do you? Someone you left back in London? Or is there some other young lady you already have your eye on. You can tell me, you know. I can introduce you, if you like.”_

_At this, Arthur swallowed and slowly placed his knife and fork down on the table beside his plate. He had told Molly a lot about himself, but they had never talked about this. Arthur knew that it needed to be said. If it wasn’t, people would just continue to assume, and there would be more introductions, and mentions of this lovely young lady or that daughter or niece. And Arthur knew what Gaius had told him, but even still, he worried. Because it was one thing to be accepting in theory, but Arthur would never forget his father’s reaction, or the way everything had changed between them after that. And Arthur loved it in Ealdor, he really did. But he had promised himself, and his mother, that he would always try to be happy, and he could not do that if he had to live the rest of his life in the closet._

_So Arthur took a long, deep breath, and looked at up at Molly, who was staring at him from across the table._

_“No Molly.” He said quietly. “There isn’t a missus back in London. And there isn’t a young lady I have my eye on here. And there won’t be, you see. At least, not a young lady.” And then Arthur swallowed again, and waited._

_Molly was silent for a long moment, and Arthur could see she was going over his words, working them out in her head, until her eyes widened and she finally sat back._

_“Oh.” She said. “Oh.”_

_“Is that – is that going to be a problem, Miss Molly?” Arthur asked softly, dreading the answer._

_“Why are you suddenly calling me Miss Molly?” She snapped at him. “And no lad. That’s not going to be a problem. Not at all.” But then she rose and boxed one of Arthur’s ears._

_“Ow!” Arthur said, lifting his hand to cover the ear that was now ringing. “What was that for?”_

_“That was for not saying something sooner, you daft sod.” Molly told him sharply. “You should have said, instead of having me trying to find all these lasses to introduce you to. If I had known it was lads you were more interested in, I could have focused on finding you someone with the right bits sooner.”_

_Arthur was blushing so hard, he wanted to bang his head on the top of the table. Molly went quiet after that, and they continued to eat in silence for a bit, before Molly put down her own fork and looked at him._

_“Have you met our Percy yet then?” She asked brightly. “He’s Tanith’s nephew, she owns The Rising Sun you know. And he’s absolutely lovely. Got quite a bit of muscle on him too, if that’s your thing.”_

_Arthur did bang his head on the table after that, just because he could._

_The inquiries changed from that point on. Now, instead of this daughter or niece, it was more this nephew, or my cousin, or even in one or two cases, my son. Arthur thought he would never stop blushing, and Elena and Mithian seemed to take great joy in laughing at his embarrassment._

_He always politely refused, saying that work was keeping him too busy, and he really didn’t just have the time right now. But what he didn’t tell them, and what perhaps only Elena and Mithian really knew, was that he already had his eye on someone. Someone with bright blue eyes, and huge ears, who wore over-sized jumpers and the silliest socks Arthur had ever seen. Someone who was kind, and sweet, and had the gentlest heart of anyone Arthur had ever met. Someone who kept coming to Arthur’s clinic, because he could not resist helping any animal in need. Someone with whom Arthur was already hopelessly in love with._

_In the end, it didn’t really matter. Because it seemed as if the entire town already knew about Arthur’s crush on Merlin. And it appeared, as they watched and whispered and waited, that they all, every single one, approved._

_Well everyone except for Gwaine. But that berk with the shiny hair was an arsehole anyway._

 

***

 

Two weeks after Merlin’s last visit to _Camelot Clinic_ , Arthur did something he hadn’t done since he had first moved to Ealdor, and went back to London to visit his sister. They had kept in contact since he left, with regular emails and phone calls, but they hadn’t seen each other, and Arthur found that he was missing both her and Leon. So, they picked a week-end, coordinated their schedules, and Arthur started to prepare for the trip.

 

It was then that he learned how quickly information passed through Ealdor’s gossip network. He knew about it of course, and had seen it at work, but it had never really affected him until he told Molly about his plans a week and a half before he intended to go during their usual Thursday meal together.

 

By the next day, Tanith was asking him about his sister when he stopped at _The Rising Sun_ for lunch. And then Mrs. Taylor wanted to make sure that it was only for a visit and that he would be coming back home to Ealdor, when she had brought Beanie in for her bi-weekly nail clipping the next day. Katie asked him if he would be doing anything exciting in London when he went to _Tescos_ a few days later. And that was followed up by three offers to take care of Mozart while he was away, including one from Percy.

 

He had become good friends with Percy over the past couple of weeks. Percy was often at _The Rising Sun_ at the same time Arthur was during their lunch breaks, when Arthur would come in after he had exercised Mozart. The two of them started to eat lunch together when they were both there. Early on they both admitted that they each weren’t the other’s type, and that there would never be anything more between them than friendship, but Arthur enjoyed their local RSPCA agent’s company. He was relatively quiet, but easy to talk to and a genuinely nice guy. And they could discuss pretty much anything together, from their love of animals and why they had chosen their respective careers, to the local rugby scores, and who they thought should be cast as the next James Bond. (They both agreed on Idris Elba.) But most importantly, as an out gay man living in Ealdor, Percy was happy to provide Arthur with guidance. He confirmed what Arthur was coming to realise, that Ealdor was a gay friendly town, and nobody really cared who Arthur would end up dating, as long as they didn’t end up snogging in the middle of the streets. But they didn’t want to see that from anyone, gay or straight, so that was fine. The school had an LGBTA alliance, that had been created under Molly’s tenure, for the past twenty years, and by and large it really was a live and let live place. Yes, there were a few arseholes, but there were those types of arseholes everywhere, and the community mostly ignored them and kept them in line if they tried to start anything. Ealdor didn’t really have any gay bars of its own, but everyone was pretty much welcome everywhere, and Percy let Arthur know of a few places he could go in the nearby towns if he was looking to pull.

 

Percy even began stopping by the clinic, whenever he had a spare moment, where he would chat with his cousin, Elena and Arthur, and then head out on his way. Arthur definitely considered him a mate.

 

In fact, Arthur was also beginning to consider both Elena and Mithian friends as well as employees. Friday nights, after they had locked up the clinic, they would all head over to _The Rising Sun_ for a couple rounds. It was there that Arthur discovered that Elena was a pool shark, and that Mithian could drink anyone, even most of the old regulars, under the table. Arthur could hold his own at darts, and Percy had a knack for stopping any trouble long before it began. On nights there was a pub quiz going on, they formed their own team, which Elena had happily named _The Knights of the Fuzzy Table_ , and they were proving to be a force to contend with. Arthur, Mithian and Percy could easily handle any animal, biology or science related questions, Arthur any that dealt with music, Percy classic literature, and Elena was their pop culture wizard. There was usually a round of groans whenever they signed up, but it was all in good fun, and no one took anything too seriously.

 

Gwaine even joined them once or twice, and Arthur had to admit, after several pints and a bowl of Tanith’s lamb and potato stew, (his was much better, he had to admit. Sarah had taught him how to make it during one of the summers when he stayed with her, and her recipe was far superior. He never said that aloud though. He liked being able to eat at _The Rising Sun_ , thank you very much), that Merlin had been right, and Gwaine actually wasn’t so bad. He was talkative and flirty, and there wasn’t an innuendo he wouldn’t chase. But he loved his job and was kind and protective of the people on his watch, as Arthur discovered one night when he had made sure that Katie got home safe and unmolested one evening after she had a few too many. So he wasn’t _so_ bad, as long as Merlin wasn’t around, because watching Percy and Gwaine go at it when they were together was one of the most entertaining things he had ever seen. And Arthur could understand why they were a favourite source of local gossip.

 

And Ealdor did love its gossip. Arthur was used to that. He had gone to an all-boys boarding school after all, and then lived in London. But it was different in Ealdor. Where in other places it could be nasty and mean, in Ealdor it wasn’t like that. Yes, the residents were nosy and curious, and wanted to know what was going on with their neighbours. But they also used their network to help each other when one of their own was in need. They knew when someone was sick or struggling, and quickly offered to help. Arthur had even gotten involved on one occasion. A few months back, Daphne Johnson’s husband Jake had taken a bad fall at his construction job, and ended up with a broken leg. Daphne had dropped her newborn twins off at her neighbor’s and then rushed to the hospital to wait for him to come out of surgery. When he had heard, and knowing that she would be overwhelmed with taking care of her husband and the two little ones at the same time, Arthur had offered to board their two cats, Sugar and Spice, free of charge, until Daphne’s sister Hilda could come over from Liverpool to help. Daphne had been grateful, and old Ian had given him another approving nod the next time he had seen Arthur at _The Rising Sun._

 

So Arthur knew how rapidly gossip could spread in Ealdor. He was still surprised when its focus was turned toward him. Over the next week, it seemed it was all anyone would ask him about whenever he saw them. There were lots of _“Where in London does your sister live?”_ and _“How long will you be going for?”_ and _“Who’s going to look after the clinic while you’re gone?”_ and _“It’s just for a visit? You’ll be back by Sunday, right Doctor P?”_ It took Arthur a bit to realise that they were actually worried that he wasn’t going to come back. And that awareness both humbled and warmed him at the same time.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave Mozart with me, Doctor P?” Old Ian asked him the Friday Arthur was planning to leave, when he had stopped at _The Rising Sun_ for an early lunch. “Dog like your girl over there’s not meant for the city, and I’ll keep a good eye on her.”

 

“It’s only for a few days. I’ll be back on Sunday.” Arthur told him. He and Mozart had never been apart for more than a day since Arthur had adopted her, and Arthur didn’t like the thought of leaving her with anyone else, no matter how well he knew they would take care of her. But then he felt something come over him, and he gave old Ian a sly look out of the corner of his eye. “Besides, I know what’s going on here. You’re just trying to steal my dog.” But then he winked to let Ian know he was joking. Old Ian gave him a long, steady stare, before he blinked and then smiled.

 

“See you on Sunday, Doctor P,” he said, giving Arthur’s back a hearty slap.

 

Arthur made one last stop before he left. _A Little Nibble_ was a small but popular shop that specialized in local cheeses. Arthur had never been, but both Mithian and Mrs. Taylor had recommended it, and he thought that Morgana would enjoy some of the fresher cheeses that she wouldn’t be able to find in London. As he walked through the door and into the pleasant and brightly lit store, he was greeted by one of the owners, a woman in her forties by the name of Freya. Arthur had never spoken to her personally before, but he had seen her and her partner Sefa in _The Rising Sun_ a couple of times. He explained to her what he was looking for and why, while she nodded. She asked Arthur what Morgana’s favourite wine was, and then she was off.

 

Thirty minutes later, both Freya and Sefa were helping Arthur load a lovely selection of cheeses into the cooler Arthur had packed in the boot of his car, and then telling him that he needed to stop at _Jimmie’s_ , where he could pick up a few bottles of their local ale. Forty minutes, one more stop, six bottles of pale ale, three bottles of lager and four of stout later, Arthur was finally on his way to London.

 

Morgana smiled at him when she opened the door once he had arrived, and she _oohed_ and _aahed_ over the local treats Arthur had brought. She looked as elegant and put together as she always did, dressed in a crisp white blouse, and black capri pants. She patted Mozart’s head, kissed Arthur’s cheek quickly, led him into the kitchen so they could unpack the cooler together, and then turned around and gave him a long, slow once over.

 

“You look…You look good Arthur,” she finally said, as if surprised by the fact. “I have to admit, I was a bit worried when you left, but it seems as if country life really suits you.” Arthur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He may have had a similar attitude when he had first decided to move to Ealdor, but it was hardly as if he was living in the wilderness with nothing but Mozart and a few sheep to keep him company. Granted, Ealdor wasn’t London, but it was a vibrant and welcoming town, and he now understood why its citizens quietly smiled at the tourists and then rolled their eyes once they had turned away.

 

“Really Morgana,” he said dryly. “It’s Ealdor, not some little hamlet in a forest somewhere.”

 

“No, I know” She said, running her eyes over him again. “But you look wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you looking so relaxed. Isn’t that right Leon?” Leon had just come into the kitchen, and he gave Arthur’s arm a slap, before he too gave Arthur a careful study.

 

“No, she’s right.” He said. “You look great.”

 

“Thank you?” Arthur said, wondering what he must have looked like before. He didn’t think he had changed all that much, but he did have to admit, he felt calmer and more settled in his skin than he could ever remember. “I love it there.”

 

“Yes well, it definitely shows.” Morgana said. “Now come on, let’s open a bottle of wine and we can have some of these lovely cheeses you’ve brought, and you can tell us all about it.”

 

They spent the next hour in the lounge, where they caught each other up on what had been going on in their lives for the past nine months. Arthur was just about to start telling them about Molly when Morgana’s mobile rang. Without a second’s hesitation, she looked at the caller ID, and then sighed.

 

“I’m really sorry Arthur, but it’s a call from Japan, and I have to take this.” She said, rising from the couch and heading off into another room. Arthur nodded to show he understood, and had just turned to Leon when his mobile went off as well.

 

“Shite.” Leon grunted as he looked at the screen. “It’s New York, and we’ve been having some issues with the offices out there. I’m really sorry Arthur. Give me just one second.” And then he was gone too.

 

As Arthur watched them go, instead of feeling annoyed like he would have a few months ago, he only felt an overwhelming sense of relief, and a bit of sadness for the both of them. This was the life his father had tried to force him into. And this was the life his mother had helped him escape. Granted his work in Ealdor kept him very busy. But his life and his time was pretty much his own. He could still go for long runs in the morning, and play with Mozart in the park at lunch, before he would meet with Percy for a chat over a burger and chips. He could take a few minutes to chat with Katie at _Tescos_ , and share a lovely meal on Thursday nights with Molly, without worrying about some pending crisis and having to take a call from somewhere else in the world. He could joke with old Ian, and help a fellow animal lover coo over a tiny hedgehog knowing that no one would tell him he needed to stop being so soft and act like a man. In Ealdor, no one cared who his father was, or what school he had gone to, or if he was matched with the right person. In Ealdor, he could just be Arthur, and that was more than enough.

 

It was as he was realising all of this, and Morgana and Leon still hadn’t returned, that Arthur’s eye was caught by the brightly coloured sleeve of a hardcover book on the coffee table. With nothing else to do, he picked it up and saw that it was titled _The Empty Coffin, Book Three of The Listener Series_ , by an E.M. Hunithson. Curious, he turned it over to read the blurb on the back, and that’s when he saw the picture of a very familiar face, with black hair, blue eyes and big ears, staring back at him. Arthur’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

His mouth was still open when Morgana finally returned twenty minutes later.

 

“I apologise for that Arthur, but you how it is,” she said, sitting herself back down on the couch where she picked up her glass of wine.

 

“What – what’s this?” Arthur asked, holding up the book for Morgana to see.

 

“It’s called a book Arthur.” Morgana responded dryly. “I know you live in Ealdor now, but I’m certain you’ve seen one of those before.”

 

“Very funny Morgana,” Arthur was still staring at the photo on the back. “I mean, what is this? What’s it about?” At this, Morgana sighed.

 

“It’s a guilty pleasure, all right?” She said. “My assistant Caitlin was reading it, and she lent her copy to me. It’s the third in a series, and technically, it’s considered young adult, but it’s really quite good. And where have you been for the past three years? Everybody’s been reading _The Listener_ series. They’re best sellers Arthur, and there’s even talk of a film being made once the next book finally comes out.”

 

“The next book?” Arthur asked, looking up at Morgana for the first time since she had returned.

 

“The last one ended on a huge cliffhanger, and everyone is just dying to know what’s going to happen next. There are plenty of theories, but well, the next book isn’t scheduled to be released for at least another year, and E.M. Hunithson refuses to give anyone any hints.”

 

“Oh dear god, you haven’t gotten her talking about those bloody books have you?” Leon grumbled as he walked back into the room.

 

“Hush you. You know you love them as much as I do.” Morgana said as Leon sat down. “You should hear him go on about what he thinks is going to happen next…Arthur? Arthur, why are you staring at the cover like that?”

 

“What?” Arthur asked, releasing that his attention had been dragged back to Merlin’s picture without him even being aware of it. “Oh, no, it’s nothing. I just know him, that’s all.”

 

“ _You know E.M. Hunithson_?” Morgana gasped, bolting upright in her seat. “How on earth do you know E.M. Hunithson?”

 

“He uh, he brings his animals to my clinic for their check-ups and shots.” Arthur said, leaning away from Morgana and her suddenly too intense gaze. “He’s actually a very nice guy. And he takes amazing care of his pets. He has this dog, Bongo, and the poor little thing is old and suffers from arthritis, so he carries him everywhere with him in this little papoose. It’s actually quite adorable.” Both Leon and Morgana were silent, their mouths now hanging open as they stared at him. “What?”

 

“You know E.M. Hunithson, and you’ve taken care of his dog Bongo, that he carries around with him everywhere he goes in a little papoose?” Leon asked flatly.

 

“Er, yes.”

 

“Oh my god!” Morgana was shrieking now. “You have to, just have to, get me an autograph Arthur! No, to hell with that, you have to get me an advanced copy of his next book!” And there was something very hungry and frightening in her eyes as she said it.

 

“Er, yes.” Was all Arthur could think to respond.

 

***

 

Later that night, once Morgana was done trying to interrogate him about E.M. Hunithson and what he was like, (Arthur hadn’t told her much, just more about Bongo and a little bit about Kiseki and the Three Ninjas. His own mother had been famous, and while she had always been gracious about it, Arthur remembered how much she had valued her own privacy. If Merlin didn’t want anyone knowing more about himself than was already out there, Arthur wasn’t going to violate that trust), Arthur asked if he could borrow a copy of the first book, _An Unheard Whisper_ , before he retired to the guest room, settled down under the blankets, and started to read.

 

Three and a half hours later, he closed the book with his eyes wide and his mind blown. It was the story of a teenage boy named Charlie, who lived with his aunt, and was a bit lonely and pretty much average in every way. Except for his ears. He had very large ears, that he often got teased about in school. Except those ears gave Charlie a very special talent. He could hear and understand any animal, especially an animal in need. And over the course of the story, he realised that the animals needed his help, and as he was the only one that could hear them, Charlie and his best friend Winnie, a girl who excelled at sports and could turn almost any object into a weapon, had to help them. Yes, it was obvious the book had been written for a younger audience, but the story had been captivating, with unexpected twists and turns, plenty of mythological references, and parts that were surprisingly dark and nail biting. Once he had started, Arthur found that he could not stop until he found out what happened next. He turned to his mobile, and then entered a search for _The Listener_ series, and discovered that Morgana had not been lying when she said the books were popular. All three had been translated into multiple languages, and there were thousands of sites, from forums that discussed theories, to Tumblrs dedicated to favourite characters. Merlin wasn’t a recluse, and he did plenty of signings and was a guest of honour at a couple of conventions, but only around the time each new book was released. But other than that, it seemed he was a pretty private person, who didn’t talk much, if at all, about his personal life. Instead he chose to focus all of his attention on several causes that were near and dear to his heart, including literacy, support for single parents, and, Arthur was not surprised to find out, animal welfare and wildlife conservation.

 

“You sneaky little bastard.” Arthur murmured, as he plugged his phone into its charger. And then again, as he glanced at the bag from _Waterstones_ on his front seat that contained a newly purchased set of the entire series, early Sunday afternoon when he was once again back in his car, starting the drive back to Ealdor.

 

As he made his way onto the motorway, Arthur again thought of the bio and picture on the back of the books. It was a lovely and professionally taken photograph of Merlin. His hair had been carefully groomed, and he looked both pensive and inquisitive as he smiled back at the camera. But neither the brief bio or image captured any essence of the real Merlin that Arthur had come to know. There was no sense of the gentleness in his hands as he carefully stroked the ear of an old friend. Or how his eyes lit up with love when he looked at the abused and scarred dog he had taken in and named a miracle. Or how he laughed and eagerly shared his favourite cherry tarts with someone simply because they had been kind to that very dog. Or how he wore jumpers that were too big and silly socks, and always waved at Arthur and his staff as he left the clinic after he had brought in another animal that he didn’t have the heart to leave suffering. Or how he had never laughed at Arthur, not even once, when Arthur had blurted out his truth about his love for animals, and instead just looked at him with gentleness and understanding, as if that was something precious, something sacred, that they both shared.

 

Arthur was so going to tease the hell out of Merlin for his secret life as a bestselling author the next time he saw him. But only after he had taken him in his arms, and kissed him silly.

 

***

 

But Arthur didn’t get to tease Merlin, or kiss him until they were both breathless from it.  Because the next time Arthur saw Merlin, two weeks after his trip back to London, it was as he ran into his clinic five minutes before closing time, Bongo clutched in his arms.

 

“Please Arthur,” he begged desperately as soon as he saw Arthur, his eyes wide and filled with tears. Arthur looked down at the little, old dog, held so preciously in Merlin’s arms, at his blue lips and convulsing body, and knew. “You have to help me. Please Arthur. _Please._ ”

 

Mithian was behind him, and she must have seen the same thing that Arthur did, because in a soft, sad voice, she spoke the awful, horrible words in Arthur’s heart in a whispered, “Oh no.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

***

 

Forty minutes later, they were all sitting in the reception area, Elena and Mithian with their arms around Merlin, and Arthur crouched on his knees in front of him.

 

“I am so sorry Merlin. So, so sorry.” Arthur repeated for what must have been the fiftieth time. Merlin, for his part, was sitting perfectly still, his skin paler than Arthur had ever seen it. He hadn’t cried, hadn’t shaken his head, hadn’t even ranted and raved at Arthur in anger. He just sat there, his eyes fixed on some spot on the floor, barely even breathing.

 

“Let one of us take you home.” Arthur said. “You shouldn’t be driving tonight, and you definitely shouldn’t be alone. Let one of us take you, yeah?”

 

At this, Merlin let out a slow exhale and finally, finally seemed to come around.

 

“What? No, that won’t be necessary.” He said in a quiet and flat voice. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“No really Merlin, please.” Arthur said. “Just let one of us take you.”

 

“We don’t mind, really, we don’t.” Elena assured him quietly.

 

“No, really. That’s not necessary. But thank you for your offer.” Merlin said, rising to his feet.

 

“Is there at least someone we can call? Anyone who can come and stay with you?” Arthur insisted. He had never seen this Merlin before, so quiet and still, and he was worried.

 

“There’s Gwen, but I’ll be fine.” Merlin said in that same dead voice.

 

“Merlin, Merlin please. Let one of us take you home.” Arthur would have gotten on his hands and knees and begged at this point, just to get something, anything from Merlin.

 

“No, thank you. That’s very kind, but I just really need to be alone right now. But thank you Doctor Pendragon,” Merlin said, and Arthur’s heart ached. It was not Arthur, or even Doctor P like so many others called him, but Doctor Pendragon, when Merlin hadn’t called him that in months.

 

And with that, Merlin turned, and slowly left the clinic. His head was lowered and his steps heavy. As they watched, Merlin got into his car, turned on the ignition and then the headlights, and slowly drove away. There was no happy trot to the door, no dance with a papoose and a tiny dog, and no cheerful little wave goodbye. There was only the quiet, and the slow fade of Merlin’s headlights in the distance, and no words that any of them could say.

 

And Arthur’s heart ached.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, Arthur got up early, forewent his usual run with Mozart, and headed into town, where he paid a second visit to the local florist. This time he selected a bright bouquet of yellow and red tulips. Tulips had always been his mother’s favourite, explaining to a younger Arthur that their bright blooms had always brought a smile to her face. Arthur hoped she was watching over him now, because he really needed her help as he got back into the car and drove to the address he had copied from Merlin’s file the previous night before he went home.

 

Merlin lived on the outskirts of Ealdor, on the opposite side of the town from where most of the farmers had their land. Arthur had never been there before, and it took him a while to locate the out of the way address. Once he was sure he had found the right place, he pulled over and turned off the engine. Leaving Mozart in the car, Arthur stepped out and took his first look at Merlin’s neighbourhood.

 

It was a quiet street, with a few lovely cottages dotting the lane. The gardens were all well-kept and the street lined by a series of beautiful trees. It was calm and peaceful, and Arthur could see why someone like Merlin would have chosen to live here, even when he knew by now that Merlin had enough money to live anywhere he wanted. Something about it just seemed to suit Merlin, especially once Arthur realised that Merlin’s home was the bright yellow house with blue shutters and door, and the neat hedgerow, at the very end.

 

As Arthur made his way up the path, he noticed the carefully tended garden, filled with its own colourful tulips, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had made the right choice, as he finally knocked on the door.

 

But the house was quiet and still, and there was no answer when Arthur knocked, and then knocked again, and then once more. Arthur sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and was contemplating whether or not he should try taking a peek around the back, when he heard a firm voice coolly call out “Can I help you?”

 

Arthur turned to find a young woman approaching him from across the lane with a stern look on her face. She was about his age, and medium height, with long curly brown hair that swung behind her back with every step she took. She had dark skin, and wide brown eyes, and Arthur thought she would be quite lovely if she wasn’t staring at him so suspiciously.

 

“Um, yes, hello. I’m looking for Merlin, Merlin Emrys. I believe he lives here.” Arthur said, just as she made her way to the pathway and where he was standing.

 

“And you are?” She asked sharply, giving him a no nonsense once over.

 

“I’m Doctor Pendragon. I work in the animal clinic in town.” Arthur said. At this, she stopped as if she was surprised, and her expression changed from suspicious to curious.

 

“You’re Arthur? Merlin’s Arthur?” She asked.

 

“Um, yes?” He said, and his heart stuttered at hearing himself referred to as Merlin’s anything. This woman, whoever she was, knew Merlin, and Merlin had spoken to her about him. That gave him, if not hope, at least something to cling to. “And you are?”

 

“Oh yes, I’m sorry. I’m Gwen. Gwen Smith.” She said, holding out her hand.

 

“Oh!” Arthur said, recognizing the name immediately. She was one of the few people Merlin consistently mentioned whenever they spoke. “You’re Gwen. It’s lovely to meet you.” Arthur shook her hand, happy to finally put a name to the face. She smiled at him, and in that moment she went from lovely to breathtakingly beautiful. There was a light in her eyes, and a kindness in her expression, and Arthur could instantly see why she and Merlin would be such good friends.

 

“The same,” she told him, continuing to study him even as she shook his hand. “And I’m sorry about that. It’s rare, but every once in a while one of Merlin’s fans or a reporter figures out who he is, and tries to sneak into his house.”

 

“That’s awful.” Arthur said. “And I’m sorry about that as well. But, is he home, do you know?”

 

At this she sighed and shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. He’s not. He said he needed to be alone, and he took Kiseki with him for a walk. He can be gone for hours when he gets like that.”

 

“Do you know then, what happened last night?” Arthur asked.

 

“Yes, I know.” She said softly, with a sad nod of her head.

 

“It was awful, and I tried everything, _everything_ , but in the end there was nothing I could do.” Arthur felt the need to explain. Together he and Mithian had worked harder than they ever had before, attempting things that they both knew probably wouldn’t have worked, hoping something, anything might give them the miracle they were all praying for. Everybody at _Camelot Clinic_ adored Merlin, and they wanted more than anything to see Bongo live. But the little dog had been very old, and in the end, his heart just couldn’t take it anymore. And finally, they had to step back, stop, and let nature run its course. “And he was so devastated, and I worried, so I just wanted to stop by and check on him, to see if he was all right. And to give him these.” Arthur held up the almost forgotten flowers so that Gwen could see them. She looked at the tulips, and then at him again, and smiled a small, gentle smile.

 

“Merlin was right about you.” She said. “You are very, very kind.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur was quietly stunned. He knew he was a lot of things, but he didn’t generally consider himself to be a kind person. “Do you know when he’ll be back?” At this, Gwen shook her head.

 

“It could be hours,” she said again. “He’s taking it quite hard. Bongo was his mother’s dog, you see.”

 

“What?” Arthur asked, feeling his heart sink. She looked at him again, assessing, and Arthur could tell she was trying to make a decision. Apparently, she decided he was trustworthy enough to confide in, so she went on.

 

“Merlin was born and raised here, just like me.” She said. “And he never knew his father. He was brought up solely by his mother, and the two of them were very, very close. He adored her and she him. And then, five years ago, Hunith’s car was hit by a drunk driver, and she died instantly. Merlin was living in Bristol at the time, and he came immediately came home, but it was already too late. Bongo was her dog, and he’s kept him with him ever since. He was the last living piece of her he could keep, you see. So losing Bongo for Merlin is like losing his mother all over again.”

 

“Oh shite!” Arthur hissed, and then looked at Gwen sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s all right,” she responded calmly. “I can assure you, I’ve heard much worse. And yes, oh shite indeed. But Bongo was a very old dog, and it was going to happen sooner rather than later. And you tried your best, we all know that, even Merlin. He just needs some time to himself right now.”

 

Arthur sighed, looked around at the pretty little house with its bright yellow paint, and then back at Gwen.

 

“Can you please tell him that I stopped by? Oh, and give him these as well?” Arthur asked, handing her the tulips.

 

“Of course.” She said, taking the bouquet.

 

“And let me give you my card to give to Merlin, and one for you as well.” Arthur reached for his wallet, and pulled out two business cards. “Tell Merlin that if he needs anything, anything at all, he can ring me at this number, anytime. You too, if you think he needs anything.”

 

“All right.”

 

“And tell him that I am so very, very sorry.” Arthur added, while Gwen stared at him.

 

“I will.” She said, and then she smiled. “It was lovely to meet you Arthur. I’ve heard so much about you, and I’m glad we finally got the chance to speak, although I wish it wasn’t in these circumstances.”

 

“You too Gwen, you too.”

 

“And don’t worry. I’ll give Merlin the flowers, and pass on your message.” She added. “I’ll keep an eye on him, and he won’t be alone. Just give him some time. You’ll see. He’ll be all right, and back at your clinic with his latest little friend in no time at all.”

 

“Thank you Gwen. Really. Thank you.” Arthur gave her what he was sure was a pretty weak smile, before he turned and headed back to his car, where Mozart was waiting for him. As he drove away, he could see Gwen standing in the middle of the lane, the bouquet of tulips in her hand, watching him go until he turned around the bend and she was out of sight.

 

***

 

A week passed. And then another. And then another. But there was no Merlin, and no emergency rescues or visits by Arthur’s favourite person in all of Ealdor. At the end of each day, Arthur would ask Elena if there were any messages for him. Elena would look at him, sadly shake her head and say “No, nothing today Doctor P. I’m sorry.” Arthur had even gone so far to stop by Merlin’s house twice more, but Merlin was never home. And he left one message on Merlin’s voicemail, saying he was calling just to check in and see if everything was all right. But there was no response.

 

And life did what it always did, and went on. Arthur had other patients to care for, his own dog to look after, and pub nights on Fridays. But in his heart he worried and he ached and he wanted, but he didn’t know what more he could do. He was just so bad at this, at dealing with people, and it was part of the reason why he had chosen to pursue a field where he worked with animals, since he was so much better with them than anything else.

 

He was still feeling so awful about everything, even three weeks later, that he confessed this to Molly one night during their Thursday meal, his head on the table, where he didn’t have to look at her. Molly had listened to him, sat quietly for a moment, before she carefully laid her fork and knife down by her plate.

 

“Arthur dear,” she finally said softly. “Please look at me lad.” Arthur sighed, and slowly raised his head to do as she asked. Once he did, Molly shook her head, leaned forward, and then boxed him on the ear again.

 

“Ow!” Arthur cried, clutching his ear. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“That was because you were being a daft idiot!” Molly snapped at him. “Why on earth would you ever think that you’re bad at dealing with people?”

 

“Well, because they keep hitting me, for one!” Arthur retorted.

 

“Tch, I only do that when you’re being a bloody idiot. Which you are right now.” She said primly, before she sat back and gave him a long, level gaze. “Now you listen to me Doctor Arthur Pendragon, and you listen to me good. You are not bad with people, not at all. You gave up everyone and everything you knew to come to Ealdor and start from scratch. You took Gaius’ old clinic, and turned it into a place where everyone knows that their animals will receive the best possible care. You hired Elena Godwin, one of the most scatterbrained of lasses I have ever met in my life, and I should know, I was a teacher for long enough, because she was kind to your dog, and gave her a job she loves and place where she can thrive. You hired Mithian and worked with her, when every place else she interviewed with wouldn’t give her a chance because of her dyslexia. Both of those girls adore working with you. You took in Daphne’s cats when she was going through a rough bit, free of charge, just because her family needed the help. You talk to all of the mothers at the park, while they let their children play with your Mozart, and don’t think they would do that with just anyone. And you call and visit your old nanny, and go driving over to her home whenever she needs something, because you still love and worry about her, all of these years later. You even managed to get old Ian to like you, and if you think that’s an easy feat, I’ll give your ears another box, you daft boy, because that man is a hard nut to crack. But you did it. And then, and then, you spend every Thursday night with an old woman, whom you gave a cat to, when I’m sure there are plenty of other things you could be doing, just because you know she’s lonely. Now you tell me, Doctor Arthur Pendragon, what in any of that says bad with people?”

 

Arthur was blushing furiously by the time she had finished, and he felt unbelievably shy and sheepish.

 

“I love coming here for supper Molly. It’s my favourite night of the week.” He mumbled. Molly was staring at him and Arthur was sure his ear was going to get boxed again, but eventually she just sighed and leaned back in her chair.

 

“And that’s because you have a very kind and gentle heart.” She said. “The only reason you think you’re better with animals is because no animal has ever abandoned or been mean to you, when all you really wanted was a little kindness of your own. The only problem you have is that you think you’re not good enough. And that’s not your fault. That’s because you had a fucking arsehole of a father who thought he had the right to force you into being as miserable as he was, when he should have just loved you and appreciated you for the gift you are.”

 

“Molly,” Arthur whispered, feeling his eyes brim with tears. She saw the way he was looking at her, at the way his eyes must have been glistening, because she smiled kindly at him, and gently took his hand in her own.

 

“I told you lad,” she said softly. “Weeks ago, I told you. You’re one of ours now, and we’ll take care of you here. We always take care of our own, here in Ealdor, and you’re one of ours now. Don’t you forget that, all right?”

 

“Yes Molly.” Arthur said, just as softly, as they sat there together with their hands entwined. Eventually, the moment passed, as they all do, until finally Arthur could breathe again, and Molly let his hand go so they both could continue eating.

 

“Now as for your Merlin,” she said eventually. “Just be patient boy, and have faith. He has a very gentle soul, just like you do. But he’s stronger than you think. He just needs a bit of time, and then he’ll be back. He can give you all of the love you need and you can take care of him, just like you need someone to take care of you. Give him a bit of time. He’s hurting right now, and he’s hiding in his shell while he heals, like a little turtle. But, like you said before, you’re very good with animals. You just need to be patient, and wait until he comes out of his shell. And then the two of you can find a nice sunny rock where you can play together and keep each other warm while you take care of all of your animals.”

 

Arthur found himself snorting at the image of him and Merlin as two tiny turtles sunbathing on a rock. But even as he snickered, he had to admit there was something strangely comforting about the thought of two of them, together, lying in the sun.

 

“And if he doesn’t, well, you just tell me,” Molly blithely went on. “I do have twenty quid in the pool on you both at _The Rising Sun_ , you know.”

 

“Molly!”

 

***

 

But a week later, there was still no sign of Merlin, and Arthur began to wonder if he really was going to have to call in reinforcements, because he was still worried, and his heart still ached. But after Molly’s words, he found he was more determined than ever.

 

And then he was out at old Ian’s farm, when his luck changed.

 

He was visiting the property at old Ian’s request. Another one of his dogs, Cassie, had given birth to a litter of seven puppies three months ago, and Arthur was there to give them a check over, and the next set of their vaccinations.  As Arthur looked them over, Ian standing over his shoulder to watch, he noticed that one of them was quite a bit different than her littermates.

 

Old Ian had actually been quite furious when he discovered that Cassie was pregnant. Apparently a stray dog had gotten onto his property one night, and mounted her when she had been in heat. Ian had been planning to mate her with one of Sean’s dogs, but the stray had ruined all of his plans. He had no idea what to expect from the litter, but fortunately once Cassie had given birth, the majority of them proved to be mostly true to their mother’s breed. They had her blue eyes, and most of the typical border collie colour patterns. And they seemed to have inherited most of their mother’s intelligence and herding instinct, which they were already exhibiting as they took turns trying to shepherd each other within the pen old Ian was keeping them in. 

 

All except for this one little girl.

 

Arthur had to admit that she was one of the funniest looking dogs he had ever seen, and in his career he had seen quite a few. She had big, clumsy paws, that she stumbled over every time she ran somewhere, and she liked to run everywhere she went. She was easily excited, even for a puppy, and had a bark that sounded like a cross between a squawk and a burp. Her coat looked like a child had taken a box of crayons, and couldn’t decide which colour was their favourite. Her fuzzy fur was brown and gray and white and tan and black, in spots and stripes and swirls. She had one brown eye and one blue, and her face was framed by a crooked pair of the fluffiest ears Arthur could ever remember seeing on a dog. One was always perked up, while the other was held at what might have been called a jaunty angle, if they both didn’t flop around her face whenever she took off to explore something. She was awkward and silly, but also gentle and endlessly curious, and she reminded Arthur of someone he knew. And he thought that she was absolutely adorable.

 

“Don’t know what I’m going to do with that one.” Old Ian grumbled as they watched her try to chase a moth around the pen. “She doesn’t have the temperament to work the sheep, and no one’s going to be interested in any litter from her, no matter that she’s one of Cassie’s. And I can’t afford to keep a dog that isn’t going to be able to work.”

 

“But she’s a very sweet dog,” Arthur said, as he knelt down to hold his hand into the pen. All of the puppies ambled over, but the little outcast gave one of her yips, and then came bumbling over, climbing over her siblings in a tangle of paws, floppy ears and poufy tail so Arthur could scratch her. She lost her footing and slid off the bunch and onto her back, where she wriggled on the ground before she turned herself over and tried to do it all again. Arthur found himself laughing as he watched.

 

“Sweet doesn’t work a farm, Doctor P.” Ian said, watching the two of them closely. “I might have to end up giving Percival a call, so he can bring her to a shelter.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Arthur grunted, not buying it for a second. Because for all of his complaining, Arthur knew that old Ian would never surrender one of his dogs to a shelter and then hope for the best.

 

“Unless you think you know of someone who might be interested in her.” Old Ian continued. “You seem to have a good eye for this sort of thing.”

 

“I might,” Arthur said, a plan coming to him suddenly. “How about if I take her off your hands and see what I can do?”

 

“Can’t say I wouldn’t appreciate it.” Ian said.

 

“Uh-huh.” Arthur said again, before he slowly stood up, wiping his hand on his trousers as he did. “I just have one question before I do.”

 

“And what’s that Doctor P?” Old Ian asked.

 

“How much money have you bet in the pool on me and Merlin at _The Rising Sun_?”

 

At this, old Ian tilted his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

***

 

The very next evening, Arthur once again pulled up in front of the small house with the yellow paint and blue shutters. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, before he took a deep breath, nodded and then turned off the ignition.

 

“Right,” he said, looking at the little furball chewing on her own tail on the seat next to him. He had brought her with him to the clinic that morning to give her a final once over, even though he knew she was a healthy puppy. He had chipped her, clipped her nails, and given her coat a thorough brushing, while Elena and Mithian watched, tender smiles on their faces. And then, for the piece-de-resistance, he had tied a big ribbon around her neck, the exact same shade of her one blue eye. He had food and water bowls, a lead and collar, as well as a bag of kibble in the boot, although he was pretty sure Merlin would already have everything she needed. He just hoped he was right about this, because Mozart had spent all of last night sighing at him while the little puppy had followed her around the house, begging, pleading, whining for someone to play with.

 

“Okay you,” he said, reaching into the back seat for the big box he had placed there. “Let’s go see if we can catch ourselves a merlin.”

 

A minute later, Arthur was standing in front of Merlin’s house, the box in his arms. He was debating whether or not he should try knocking again, when the door finally opened, and a well-known and beloved face peered out at him through the crack.

 

“Yes?” Merlin asked.

 

“Oh thank god you’re here Merlin, because I really need your help.” Arthur breathed out in a rush. “Can I please come in?”

 

“Arthur?” He asked, looking surprised to see Arthur on his doorstep. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hello Merlin,” Arthur said, shifting the box. “And I’m sorry to bother, but you see, I have this problem and I don’t know what to do, and I think you’re the only one that can help me, so can I please come in?”

 

“What? Oh yes, yes, of course.” Merlin said, stepping back and opening the door so that Arthur could rush inside. Arthur stepped into the foyer, carefully put the box down, and then turned around to finally, finally get a look at Merlin.

 

He looked like he always did, wearing faded gray jeans, an oversized long-sleeved blue tee-shirt, and a pair of baggy green socks, that if Arthur was not mistaken, had tiny ships on them. His hair was messy and unkempt, his skin a little paler, and his frame a bit thinner since the last time Arthur had seen him. But his eyes were still big and blue, and his lips that lovely, rose-kissed pink that Arthur had fantasized about.

 

And he was still, still the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen.

 

“Now what’s going on Arthur? You said you needed my help?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded, said one, last quick prayer to his mother in his heart, took a deep breath, and then began.

 

“Yes, well, you see, do you know old Ian, who has a farm on the other side of town?”

 

“Er, yes. Everyone around here knows old Ian.”

 

“Yes, right, well you see, I was out on his farm yesterday. His dog Cassie, she had a litter of puppies about three months ago, and I was out there giving them a look over to make sure all of them were healthy and that they had all of their shots. They really are a lovely little bunch, cute as can be. And they’re all going to be great sheepdogs, you can just tell already, trying to herd each other around in their little pen, it’s really quite adorable. Have you ever seen border collie puppies Merlin? They are absolutely the sweetest little things.”

 

“Er, yes?” Merlin said again, and if Arthur was not mistaken, he could have sworn that that was a twitch, right there, in Merlin’s right eyebrow.

 

“Yes, they are. They’re going to make fine dogs, except, well, except there’s a problem with one of the puppies. She’s a little goofball of a thing, sweet as can be, but well, she’s a bit of a mess, and Ian says that he can’t afford to keep a dog like that on his farm, and if someone doesn’t take her in, he’s going to have to call Percival, and have her brought to a shelter, and well, I just don’t know what to do Merlin, so I thought of you, and I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you think you could help?”

 

And it was at that exact moment that the box tipped over, and with a happy little yip/burp, said goofball came tumbling out, the bow Arthur had wrapped so carefully around her neck now dangling off of one ear, its other end tangled around one of her big paws. She took a look around, sneezed, and shook her head. She then looked around again, saw Merlin, burped, and sat down as cute as can be, looking up at Merlin with her mis-matched eyes.

 

Merlin’s own eyes had gone wide at the sight of her, and Arthur watched the both of them, all of the while his heart whispering _please, please, please let this work_.

 

Merlin looked at the puppy, then at Arthur, and then back at the puppy again, who now had the ribbon in her mouth and was stumbling toward Merlin as if she planned to present it to him as a gift, and then back to Arthur once more. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide, and for the first time since Arthur had met him, he appeared to be absolutely speechless.

 

“You – you brought me a puppy?” He finally managed to ask. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Yes Merlin, I brought you a puppy.” He said. “And I know it’s sudden, and maybe not what you wanted, but she really is the sweetest little thing, and I just thought that maybe-mmph!”

 

And there Arthur’s words were cut off, because he suddenly had an armful of Merlin, who had thrown himself against Arthur, and wrapped himself around him, where he kissed Arthur for the very first time.

 

The kiss was hot and breathless, but also soft and sweet. It was a kiss filled with grace and gratefulness, passion and yearning that Arthur could taste on his lips. It was a kiss of happiness and joy, excitement and love, warmth and welcome, and to Arthur it felt like coming home.

 

“You brought me a puppy,” Merlin whispered, a moment or maybe a century later, when their lips finally parted, his words brushing against skin that was tender and tingling. 

 

“Yeah Merlin,” Arthur said, looking back into those beloved eyes with a smile.

 

“Oh you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you,” Merlin murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again.

 

Except that was when the puppy yipped, sneezed, and then decided to have a wee on the floor.

 

***

 

Ten minutes later, once the dog piss had been cleaned, and the puppy wiped down, Arthur sat with Merlin in his cosy little kitchen, that was bright and clean and surprisingly modern, and talked.

 

“I’m sorry about that again, I really am.” Arthur was apologizing with a blush.

 

“It’s all right Arthur,” Merlin said from across the kitchen table, where he sat with the puppy cradled contentedly in his arms. “She’s a puppy. They have accidents.”

 

“And apparently brilliant timing.” Arthur muttered, but Merlin was smiling at him, his fingers doing a careful dance over the little dog’s nose. “But she really is the sweetest little thing. And I wasn’t joking when I said old Ian didn’t know what to do with her. I don’t mean to force you into a taking her, if you really don’t want to. It’s just that she needs a home and a lot of love, and I couldn’t think of anyone better suited.” And here he paused, and reached across the table to give her a scritch behind her ears, while he gathered his courage so he could finally say, “And you haven’t been to the clinic in a while, ever since, well, ever since. And I – I missed you.” It was then that Merlin laid his hand over Arthur’s own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze.

 

“So you brought me a puppy,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Arthur chuckled softly. “I guess I did.”

 

“Best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Merlin said. Arthur looked up at him then, giving him another careful study.

 

“How are you doing Merlin? Since then?” He asked. At this, Merlin sighed and went back to looking at the puppy.

 

“It’s been hard, I’ll admit.” He said. “And I know you did everything you could Arthur, I know that. But it still wasn’t easy. He was my mother’s dog, you see.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” At this Merlin glanced at him. “Gwen told me.”

 

“Ah, okay. I thought she might have.” Merlin said with a nod.

 

“She’s absolutely lovely.”

 

“She is.” Merlin said. “She gave me the flowers by the way. That was very kind of you. Thank you for that.”

 

“It was the least I could do. I really did feel awful about everything. I’m so sorry Merlin.” Arthur said.

 

“I know you were Arthur, I know.” Merlin said. “And it’s gotten better, it has. I’ve been keeping busy with work, and that’s helped. The biggest problem now seems to be Kiseki.”

 

“Kiseki?” Arthur asked, suddenly worried. “What’s wrong? Is he all right? Do I need to look him over?”

 

“He’s, well, he’s sad.” Merlin said. “I told you he tends not to get along with other dogs, but Bongo was his buddy, and I think he misses him. I thought about getting another dog, but I have to be careful. And I would love to keep this little girl, I really, really would. But it depends on Kiseki, you see?”

 

“Of course Merlin.” Arthur said. And he knew that this would be a challenge. Given his experience, Kiseki had every right to be afraid of other dogs. But the puppy was very gentle, and Arthur was hoping they would be a good fit for each other. He was prepared to keep her if it didn’t work out, but he was hoping that it would, because he could see the way Merlin’s heart was already wrapping itself around the little girl. “Why don’t we introduce them, and see what happens, all right?”

 

“All right.” Merlin agreed, rising with the puppy in his arms.

 

Apparently Arthur’s mother was still looking out for him, because it seemed as if the two dogs were going to get along just fine. Arthur followed Merlin into the sitting room, where he carefully handed the puppy to Arthur. Kiseki was already there, curled up in a big pile of soft looking blankets, as Arthur knelt down with the little girl in his arms, while Merlin called Kiseki over. Merlin was right. The big dog did look a little lost and a little lonely as he padded slowly to Merlin, cautiously eyeing Arthur and the wriggling bundle in his arms.

 

“Safe Kiseki, safe.” Merlin was saying in that soothing way he had. “You remember Arthur, don’t you? He’s brought you a new friend. She’s a sweet little thing, she really is, and she would really love a new big brother. Safe Kiseki, safe.”

 

Kiseki’s tail was lowered, and his ears back, but he didn’t growl, he just kept looking at the puppy and then back to Merlin for reassurance. But he wouldn’t come any further, no matter how gently Merlin encouraged him, and actually looked like he was about to step back. Arthur was just starting to seriously worry, when the little furball squirmed herself free, and stumbled toward the larger dog, where right in front of him she stopped, and flopped over, lying on her back with all four of her legs sticking straight up in the air. She yipped once, only once, and then stayed perfectly still. Arthur would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. Kiseki took one look at the puppy, and then one at Merlin, who was still encouraging him softly, before he took a slow, hesitant step forward, and sniffed at the puppy’s belly. She made her burping noise, as if that tickled, but then did nothing else, so Kiseki sniffed her belly again. It was then that she flopped over, her legs still sticking straight out, and looked up at Kiseki as if he was the best thing in her little world. Kiseki gave them both a look then, one that Arthur recognized from Mozart. It was his own dog’s _are you kidding me?_ expression, and Arthur had seen it plenty last night when his own border collie had to deal with the puppy.

 

And then Kiseki did something that surprised them both. He circled the puppy three times before, without another sound, he sat on her. She burped/yipped and wriggled a bit, but in the end, that seemed to be that.

 

“Good boy Kiseki, good boy.” Merlin said, kneeling down by the two of them to scratch his ears, while Arthur snorted and chuckled from his side of the room. Kiseki looked at the two of them as if they were both crazy, and then barked, the first time Arthur had ever heard him make a sound other than whining. But his tail was slowly starting to wag, and his eyes were bright and interested, and it seemed as if he was happy to discover that he had made a new friend.

 

Arthur glanced up to see Merlin looking at him again, his eyes filled with wonder and joy, as he said once more “Oh you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you.”

 

***

 

Arthur stayed for a little while after that, helping Merlin get the puppy settled. He cooed over The Ninjas, who had finally meandered in from wherever they had been, seen the puppy, and decided _meh_ in that way that all cats had, before curling around Merlin’s legs to demand bum scratches and ear scritches. And then he spent some time just sitting quietly with Kiseki, who he wanted to get used to him, carefully brushing his coat, while the puppy gamboled around the house exploring. Every now and then, she would call out with one of her funny little noises, as if letting them know she had discovered something new, before she would come running back to check on all three of them, and then take off again. To both of their surprise, every time she called out, Kiseki would respond with a soft woof of his own, until he finally seemed to decide he had enough of Arthur’s brushing, and rose to follow the puppy cautiously around the house as she started to make it her home. Merlin had smiled the entire time.

 

Merlin actually wanted to him to stay for supper, but Arthur said he had to leave. He was quite insistent about it, because, he explained to Merlin, he wanted to do this properly. It was important, he told him, and Arthur wanted Merlin to understand that he was taking Merlin and this very, very seriously. So he was going to give it all of the respect, attention and care that it deserved.  And he wanted to make sure that Merlin knew that.

 

They agreed to have dinner together next Saturday. And of course Merlin could come by the clinic, if at any point at all he needed help with his newest family member.

 

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t share another kiss goodbye before Arthur left. Or that Merlin didn’t whisper one last “Oh you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you,” into his ear before Arthur stepped away.

 

As Arthur climbed into his car, it was his turn to give a cheerful little wave to Merlin, who stood watching him from his doorway, the puppy held lovingly in his arms. And then he turned to give one to Gwen, who he had noticed was standing in her own doorway. She gave him a wave back, as well as a happy smile. As Arthur drove away, he could see her in his rearview mirror, crossing the lane to Merlin’s house, where he was sure she was going to ask him all sorts of questions that Arthur was glad he wouldn’t be there to have to answer.

 

***

 

_Ten and a half months after Arthur first moved to Ealdor, he took Merlin out on their first date._

_And all of Ealdor heaved a sigh of relief and smiled._

 


	7. Chapter 7

***

 

In the end, Arthur decided to take Merlin to _The Jade Lotus_. It had great online reviews, that commented on its delicious food, soft lighting, and intimate decor. But more importantly, as it catered to the tourists instead of the townsfolk, Arthur knew that he and Merlin would have more privacy. And he loved his fellow Ealdorians, he really did, but Arthur wanted an evening with just the two of them, where they could talk and slowly start to get to know each other better, instead of having to deal with sly looks and knowing glances. Those would come, he knew, but Arthur wanted this to be special, and private. So _The Jade Lotus_ it was.

 

Except all thoughts of conversation quickly evaporated when Arthur drove to pick Merlin up, and Merlin opened the door wearing a slim fitting pair of black jeans, low cut boots, and a clingy black cashmere sweater. Merlin saw the way Arthur’s eyes widened as he gave him a once over, and blushed.

 

“Because it’s important, yeah?” He said, stepping forward to kiss Arthur’s cheek. “And I wanted you to know I’m taking this just as seriously as you are.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur said, because really, what else could he say. “Thank you.” And then he led Merlin to his car, where he opened the door for him, and then proceeded to drive back into the town proper for their long awaited first date.

 

Where, Arthur discovered, Merlin was a vegetarian, loved extremely spicy food, and could use chopsticks better than just about anyone Arthur had ever met, and Arthur had travelled to Japan with his mother when he was younger. But that Merlin was just as easy to talk to outside of the clinic as he was when he was there, and that he could discuss a multitude of subjects aside from animals, from literature to history, travel and music, and his life growing up in Ealdor. He was funny and laughed a lot, but also interested in anything Arthur had to say. Whenever Arthur spoke, his gaze turned sharp and focused, and he paid close attention, asking questions when something piqued his curiosity, but also being very patient when Arthur needed a moment to organize his thoughts so he could find the right words.

 

It was that combination of both interest and patience that allowed Arthur to talk more about his own life, sharing more of his history with Merlin than he had with anyone in Ealdor, except perhaps Molly. But it was easy with Merlin, so Arthur found himself talking about his mother, and how she had been the one to get him his first dog, and then about Simba and how much he had loved and mourned his best friend from childhood. Merlin didn’t laugh or comment on how surely Arthur must have had a human best friend as well. Instead, he simply laid his hand over Arthur’s while he spoke, and asked if Arthur had any pictures of him on his mobile he was willing to share.

 

And soon enough, all too soon in Arthur’s opinion, it was getting very late, and they had to leave the restaurant so they could begin the clean-up for the night. But neither Arthur nor Merlin wanted the evening to end. They decided to walk to a nearby hotel, that had a small lounge that served coffees, sandwiches and desserts, and was open twenty four hours for its guests, as well as a favourite spot for the nightshift workers at the local hospital and those on duty in Ealdor’s firestation.

 

“So no musical talent then?” Merlin asked as they walked. He had been fascinated once he had learned that Arthur’s mother had been Igraine Dubois, who his own mother had been a fan of.

 

“No,” Arthur said with a laugh. “None at all. My mum, she was a prodigy, and the music was just a part of her soul, I suppose. And my father, he’s, well, he’s a brilliant businessman, I guess you could say.” And even now, all of these years later, the mere mention of his father was enough to make something in Arthur’s chest clench tight in regret and loss. But he swallowed and went on. “Me, I’m not a prodigy and I’m not cut out to be a businessman. I just really, really love animals. Always have.” He finished with a shrug.

 

But Merlin must have heard the change in his voice. He stepped ahead of Arthur, turned around, and began to walk backwards, keeping his eyes on Arthur’s all of the while.

 

That was the thing about Merlin. He was gawky and gangly, and tended to stumble over his own two feet. Except when he didn’t. Then it was as if he turned off everything else in his brilliant, colourful mind, and focused all of his attention on you. And then he transformed into this brilliant, glowing creature, who was as graceful as a cat, and just as sleek and just as sharp. But also just as soft as well. 

 

And Arthur could understand, as Merlin focused his everything on him, why Kiseki had bloomed under Merlin’s care.

 

“But don’t you see, Arthur?” He said. “That’s the most important thing. The very best thing of all.” And then he turned back around to Arthur’s side, and took Arthur’s hand into his own.

 

“Are you…Are you twitching your whiskers at me Merlin?” Arthur found himself asking, feeling a smile growing on his lips.

 

“Hmmmm,” Merlin hummed. “I think I have been for quite some time. I was just waiting for you to notice.” And then Merlin smiled back at him. “Took you long enough by the way. I was going to pull your tail next, if you didn’t do something soon. It’s a very nice tail, mind, and I especially like who it’s attached too.”

 

And Arthur couldn’t help it. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

 

It was Arthur’s turn next, to twitch his whiskers and pull Merlin’s tail as they sat over warm cups of tea, and Arthur finally, finally got to tease Merlin about being a world famous best-selling author.

 

“Know about that, do you?” Merlin asked with a sheepish quirk of his eyebrow.

 

“Not at first,” Arthur assured him. “In fact, I didn’t know until I went to visit my sister in London a few months back. She had _The Empty Coffin_ on her coffee table, and that’s when I found out. I must have been the last person here to know. I swear everyone in Ealdor must have been laughing at me.”

 

“Tch,” Merlin exhaled with an exasperated wave of his hand. “I think the entire town has been laughing at the two of us for months.” They shared a smile that was both sympathetic and knowing then, each of them imagining the gossip they were going to have to deal with after tonight. But then Merlin was looking at him shyly, until he asked, “Did you read them then?”

 

“I did,” Arthur nodded. “I tore through them when I got back. They were really, really good Merlin. Really good. I can’t wait to read the next one when it comes out.” At this, Merlin blushed and looked extremely pleased.

 

“Well, you know,” he said in that same shy voice. “I had to do something. I mean, with these ears and all.”

 

Arthur felt himself suddenly blushing as he lowered his eyes to the coffee cup in his hands.

 

“I really like your ears Merlin,” he confessed softly. “I mean, I really, _really_ like them.”

 

Merlin was quiet for a moment, blinking at Arthur when he finally looked up.

 

“Can we go home now Arthur?” He asked plaintively. “Because I know you said you wanted to do this properly, and I respect that, I do. But I would really love it if you would just take me home and fuck my brains out. Can we please do that now?”

 

“Check please!”

 

***

 

Arthur would never remember exactly how they made it home that night. When he looked back all he could recall was the way his heart pounded in his chest, and the feel of Merlin’s hand clutching his thigh as he drove as carefully and as fast as he could to Merlin’s cottage. Then they were running up the pathway, and through the door in a flurry of arms and legs, kicking off their shoes as they stumbled inside.

 

They did stop then, but only for a second, so that Merlin could check on Kiseki and Garbo, (because of course, of course, Merlin would take one look at that clumsy little puppy who was a mishmash of colours and crooked ears, big paws and mis-matched eyes and name her after one of the most beautiful women in the world), while Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s long, thin, elegant neck and panted “Do they need to be walked?”

 

“Nah,” Merlin said with a shake of his head, after he had leaned down to give each of the dogs a gentle pat. “Gwen took care of that for me tonight. Now come on Arthur, _come on._ ”

 

And then Merlin took Arthur by the hand, and led him upstairs to his bedroom, where Arthur shoved him back against the closed door, and tried to devour him.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, taking a step back when he heard Merlin gasp.

 

“Don’t you ever dare apologise for that Arthur. _Don’t you dare_.” Merlin hissed, and then it was his turn, and he was pushing Arthur to his bed, where he climbed on top of him and began to press hundreds and thousands of kisses to anywhere on Arthur’s skin he could reach.

 

It was a struggle then, as they tried to strip each other of their clothes while their bodies ached for more kisses, more touches, just more, more, more. Until at last, at last, they were both naked, and Arthur finally got to see all of Merlin’s bare skin for the first time.

 

Where, to his absolute delight, Arthur discovered that underneath all of his clothes, Merlin was not skinny, not at all. His body was a symphony of all lean lines and long, sleek muscles, pale skin and glorious collar bones. Pink, tight nipples that matched a long and plump cock, that pulsed as Arthur stared at it. He was a feast laid out before Arthur’s eyes, and Arthur was suddenly, suddenly _starving_.

 

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur growled, and then he was leaning forward, spreading Merlin’s thighs apart with his hands, and taking that beautiful cock into his mouth and sucking on it as if it were the only thing in the world that Arthur had ever wanted.

 

Above him, Merlin gasped and his back arched, and then his fingers were clenching Arthur’s hair, where he didn’t pull or push, but just hung on as he spread his legs even further, moaning and begging and whimpering Arthur’s name.

 

Arthur loved to suck cock. He absolutely loved it, and he could do it for hours while listening to his lovers come apart beneath his lips and tongue. The feel of a prick heavy in his mouth, while his lips swelled and his jaw ached, was something he never grew tired of. And Merlin, Merlin just let go, and let Arthur do as he pleased. So Arthur sucked and slurped and swallowed, relishing each whimper, each trembling gasp Merlin made.

 

Until Merlin’s grasp of Arthur’s hair tightened, and he was pulling Arthur off of his dick. Arthur was both dazed and disappointed as he glanced up at Merlin, who was panting as he looked back at him, until Merlin finally managed to gasp, “Months Arthur. _Months_. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me ever since the first time I saw you. So you better get that dick inside me now! Now Arthur! _Now!”_

 

“Lube? Condoms?” Arthur asked, desperately looking around. But Merlin had already rolled over and was reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table, where he found the lube and a condom, before tossing them to Arthur. Arthur tore the wrapper open, slid the condom on quickly, and then reached for the lube. When he looked up, he saw that Merlin was on his hands and knees, his arse high in the air, as he presented himself to Arthur, staring back at him over his shoulder with eyes that gleamed in the darkness.

 

“Oh shite, oh shite, Merlin.” Arthur groaned as he began to slick himself up, and then reached forward with two fingers to press them into Merlin’s body. As he did, Merlin’s eyes fluttered and he moaned.

 

“Remember what I said Arthur,” Merlin panted as Arthur pulled his fingers out, and then lined himself up against Merlin’s opening. “ _Fuck. My. Brains. Out!_ ”

 

So Arthur did.

 

He slid into Merlin’s body in one long smooth stroke, and held still only for a moment, waiting for Merlin to adjust. But once he did, once he felt the tight clench of Merlin’s body flutter and then surrender, and he saw Merlin’s nod, Arthur grasped Merlin’s hips, let go and fucked and fucked and fucked Merlin harder than he had ever fucked anyone in his life.

 

And Merlin, Merlin relished it. He reached forward with shaking hands, and grasped the headboard. Then he began pushing back against Arthur, begging, pleading, praising Arthur all of the while, calling out his name while around them the bed rocked and shook. Arthur watched him, fascinated by the long, sinuous curve of Merlin’s now sweat covered back and lost in his own haze of _want_ and _need_ and _Merlin._ Until he shifted his hips, and must have hit just the right spot, because Merlin suddenly let go of the headboard, and collapsed into the pillow with his face buried in his arms, cried out and came without either one of them laying a hand on his dick.

 

That was all it took for Arthur. Seeing Merlin like that, and then feeling the clench and shivers of his body around his cock, Arthur let out a cry of his own, and was suddenly coming into Merlin, harder than he could ever remember coming before.

 

And then Arthur collapsed forward, pressing himself against Merlin’s sweat covered skin, and kissed the back of his neck, and finally, finally those wonderful ears that Arthur had fantasized about for almost a year. Merlin reached down with a single hand, and took Arthur’s into his own, where he gave it a tight squeeze and released a quiet and extremely pleased laugh.

 

“Good?” Arthur panted, as he licked and pressed more soft kisses to Merlin’s skin.

 

“Good, he wants to know.” Merlin huffed and then groaned as Arthur’s softening dick slowly slid out of his body. He rolled over and took Arthur into his arms, where he began to cover Arthur’s face with soft, gentle kisses of his own. “You wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you. Like you even have to ask.”

 

***

 

They dozed for a while after that, and then didn’t even have the chance to clean up before they were at it again, with Merlin riding Arthur this time, his back arched and his head thrown back. Arthur did get an opportunity to grab Merlin’s dick this time, but only for a moment before Merlin spent himself all over Arthur’s chest with a long, slow laugh. And then it was Arthur’s turn, and he grasped Merlin’s hips and used his legs to thrust upwards while Merlin practically purred in contentment at the feel of Arthur throbbing inside him.

 

They eventually did stumble into the shower together to clean up, where before Arthur even had the chance to wonder or worry, Merlin asked him if he could stay the night, and if Mozart would be okay by herself.

 

“She’ll be fine for the night,” Arthur said, overwhelmed with relief, while Merlin dug around beneath his sink, looking for a spare toothbrush for Arthur. Arthur would never admit it out loud, but he was secretly very pleased at how long it took Merlin to locate one, as it meant he didn’t have overnight guests very often. “But I’ll need to head back early. She’s not used to being by herself for much longer than that. And I usually drive out on Sundays with her, so we can find a trail together to explore.”

 

“All right.” Merlin said with a nod, as he finally straightened with a packaged toothbrush in his hand. And Arthur was again relieved, because of course Merlin would understand this part of him.

 

“You could, well, you could come with us, if you like.” And Arthur suddenly felt shy, and a bit insecure, even with all that they had shared between them that night. “And bring Kiseki and Garbo. I mean, they are all going to have to get used to each other, eventually…Don’t you think?” But when he looked up, Merlin was smiling at him as if Arthur were the best thing in the world.

 

“Is Mozart good with other dogs?” He asked, because of course this would be his main concern given Kiseki’s history.

 

“She gets along with them fine.” Arthur assured him. “She’s not a biter, and she’s generally very gentle with them. You should have seen her with Garbo. For all that that puppy was being a puppy, she never once growled or bit at her. Just let her follow her around the house. And she’s a very intuitive dog. She won’t hurt Kiseki, I can promise you that. We’ll just have to take it slow. But, I would like them to get along. I think it’s important, don’t you?”

 

Merlin was still smiling at him, even as he stepped forward and took Arthur into his arms once more. “Of course I do, you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you.” And then he quieted all of Arthur’s worries with yet another soft and gentle kiss.

 

***

 

It was later that night, as Arthur was lying in Merlin’s bed, with Merlin wrapped in his arms, in that wonderful, blissful state just between being awake and asleep, when Arthur heard Merlin’s bedroom door open, and less than two seconds later, felt the bed shift as Merlin’s three cats jumped in to join them.

 

“But,” Arthur mumbled. “I know you closed the door.”

 

“Ninjas, Arthur, ninjas.” Merlin murmured back.

 

A minute later, he heard the jangling of two separate collars, and then felt bed shift again as two more bodies joined them.

 

“Are you kidding me?” He moaned.

 

“Oh hush,” Merlin whispered as he lay a kiss to Arthur’s neck. “It’s their bed Arthur. They just let us share it.”

 

And Arthur was too warm and too content to disagree.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

***

 

The next morning, Arthur woke up to an empty bed, except for one of Merlin’s moggies, a tiny orange marmalade that Arthur remembered was called Michaelangela, asleep on his chest, and the smell of brewing coffee and frying bacon in the air. After he managed to carefully remove Michaelangela, who just huffed at him in that way that was universal to all cats, he made his way to the toilet, and then back downstairs to the kitchen, to find Merlin playing chef to the rest of his menagerie, who were all waiting for him to serve them.

 

“Really _Mer_ lin?” He asked, as he watched Merlin drop two pieces of bacon in each of the dogs’ bowls. “You do know that’s bad for them, right?”

 

“Oh hush you.” Merlin said, before he turned around to the oven, from which he pulled out a small tray of baked salmon, which he cut into three pieces and then placed in the cats’ bowls. Arthur’s eyebrow remembered its twitch, but then his face softened when he saw the way Merlin was looking at him, a faint blush deepening his cheeks. “It’s just a little treat, all right? And it’s a really good morning, so I thought we’d all celebrate a little, yeah?”

 

“Yeah Merlin.” Arthur agreed, stepping forward to take Merlin into his arms and kiss that lovely blush. “It’s a really great morning.”

 

And it only got better after that. Once they had finished their own breakfast, which was nothing fancy, just some scrambled eggs and toast (although Merlin did make Arthur some bacon of his own), they talked a bit about how they planned to introduce Mozart and Kiseki. In the end, they decided to go to a trail they were both familiar with, since it would feel more like neutral territory for Kiseki, and had Merlin follow Arthur in his own car, since they didn’t want to overwhelm the skittish dog. As Arthur drove, he spoke to Mozart, explaining about Kiseki and how she had to be gentle with him. If it had been anyone else, Arthur might have been embarrassed. But Mozart had always been a very smart and intuitive dog, and if anyone would understand talking to their animal, it would be Merlin.

 

It wasn’t a great success, but it wasn’t a failure either. They both knew that it would take time and a lot of patience before Kiseki would be comfortable around Arthur’s dog, but Mozart was indeed very calm and patient. Garbo seemed to recognize her immediately, and the two of them danced and jumped around each other in welcome. Kiseki did stay by Merlin’s side the entire time, but he watched the two other dogs intently, while Merlin spoke and urged him on in that gentle way he had.

 

So Mozart and Garbo played, while Kiseki walked by Merlin’s side. But once Kiseki realised that Mozart was going to leave him alone, he seemed to relax and began to explore a bit more on his own. Garbo would run back and forth between them, yipping at Kiseki, as if wondering why he wasn’t playing with their new wonderful friend. Kiseki would just quietly woof, and refuse to leave Merlin’s side, and Garbo would run back to Mozart to play some more.

 

So, not a great success, but not a complete failure either. And Arthur and Merlin were both willing to be patient and let time and consistency do the rest.

 

Everyday Merlin would meet Arthur in the park during his lunch break, where Garbo and Mozart would play, and Kiseki would watch, moving just a bit closer every day. Until one day, Kiseki, pulling on his lead, moved closer to Mozart than he ever had before. Seeing this, Arthur clicked his teeth, knowing that Mozart would recognize that as the signal to heel and be still. She immediately obeyed, until slowly, ever so slowly, Kiseki approached her and gave her muzzle one, single tentative sniff, before stepping backward. Mozart remained where she was, while Merlin reassured Kiseki that Mozart was a good dog, and safe, until Kiseki took another, cautious sniff, and then another step back. But then, after the third sniff, Kiseki quickly licked Mozart’s muzzle. Mozart yipped quietly, but didn’t move, and Kiseki finally seemed to relax.

 

It still took time, and more positive reinforcement, but after about two months, Kiseki finally recognized Mozart as a friend, and would bark and eagerly wag his tail whenever he saw Arthur’s border collie, and then happily join the other two dogs in play.

 

That wasn’t the only change in their lives during that time. Merlin may have had an amazing instinct when it came to animals, but so did Arthur in his own way, as well as the training and skills to help that instinct along. He spent a lot of time working with Kiseki on his own, making sure to give him a gentle but thorough brushing whenever he spent the night at Merlin’s house, which was more and more as each week passed. He also worked with Merlin to get Kiseki used to Arthur handling him. When they went for their Sunday walks, Arthur made sure to spend a good amount of time with Kiseki’s lead in his hand, where he was just as calm and consistent as Merlin was. Kiseki eventually became comfortable enough with the new arrangement that he would ride in the car easily with Mozart and Garbo, knowing that wherever they were going he was safe and no one was going to hurt him. They even worked on getting him used to more people. Instead of meeting Arthur at the park, Merlin started to bring Garbo and Kiseki to the clinic, where Mithian and Elena, and even Percival when he was there, all aware of Kiseki’s history, worked on getting him used to different people. He would never be an overly gregarious dog, but as long as he was around people he knew and trusted, he could be quite friendly and playful. And he now adored Mozart, accepting her as his alpha, as did Garbo. The three of them made quite a sight, Arthur’s gorgeous border collie in the lead, followed by Kiseki, who may have had a very rough beginning, but was beautiful none the less, and finally the little goofball, who gamboled and burped and yipped about wherever she went. Just the sight of them, circling around Merlin, who showered each of them with tenderness and adoration, made Arthur’s heart swell with joy and love.

 

And it was love. Of that Arthur had no doubt.

 

During those two months, while they worked so hard to make sure their dogs would become a healthy pack, Arthur realised that they were forming a little family of their own.

 

They met for dinner at least twice a week, and Arthur always stayed over on Saturday nights, so that on Sundays they could take their dogs and go hiking together. Arthur showed Merlin some of his favourite paths, and Merlin shared with Arthur some of his own, which Arthur didn’t know about. And on Sundays when Arthur got called into work for an emergency, he knew that he could leave Mozart with Merlin, to come back and find his girl had been well exercised and given a thorough brushing (even if her breath did smell suspiciously like bacon.) Merlin even started joining him on Thursday nights for his supper with Molly, where she fawned over the both of them, as well as Garbo and Kiseki, even if she did chide them for not being able to wait a week. (Apparently Mrs. Taylor had won the pool at _The Rising Sun_ , and she was being overly smug about it. Although she did bring Arthur a lovely tart after she had collected her winnings the next time she brought Beanie in to have his nails trimmed.)  Merlin became a part of _The Fuzzy Knights_ on Fridays, where he always seemed to know the answer to the most obscure questions, and Tanith eventually had to declare that they could only play one round a night to give others a chance to win. Arthur also took Merlin to meet Sarah, one Sunday six weeks in. Arthur had never introduced anyone to Sarah, and she had taken one look at Merlin and his two dogs, and the way he was smiling at Arthur, and just beamed. She then pulled Merlin into a tight hug, and proceeded to ask what all of his favourite foods were, so she could teach Arthur to cook them for him. Merlin simply adored her after that.

 

Merlin also shared his life with Arthur. He told him all about Will, and then formally introduced Arthur to Gwen, when they went to her house for dinner. Arthur also got to meet her fiancé Lance, who was indeed tall, dark and very, very handsome, but also kind and obviously very much in love with Gwen. Gwen herself was charming and funny, and she welcomed Arthur into their little circle with open arms. She had a no-nonsense attitude and a sharp sense of humour, which she loved to use at Merlin’s expense. And Arthur could immediately tell that it was her that the character of Winnie had been based on.

 

“I’m so glad the two of you finally got together,” she had told Arthur that first night, once the dishes had been cleared and they were all sitting in the lounge, sharing a bottle of wine. “He’d been pining over you for months Arthur. _Months._ ”

 

“Gwen!” Merlin had cried out.

 

“He was so desperate, he even stole my year ones’ guinea pig!”

 

“I did not!”

 

“What?” Arthur asked, choking on his wine.

 

“Oh you most certainly did.” Gwen said before she turned to Arthur. “Can you imagine? I bring the little guy home with me every week-end during the year. And one Saturday I went out to do my shopping, and I come home, and his cage is missing, with a note there instead, that said _Had an emergency, need to borrow Jujubee, but everything’s okay. Be back soon._ Can you believe it?”

 

“Really _Mer_ lin? An emergency? You told me he was sad.” Arthur asked with mock scorn.

 

“Well he was! His whiskers were all droopy.” Merlin defended himself.

 

“You stole him Merlin. From my first years.” Gwen said.

 

“That’s it! You’re not my friend anymore! I’m going to kill Winnie off in the next book.” Merlin announced.

 

“Pfft!” Gwen dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I’d like to see you try. She’s a fan favourite. Everyone knows that.”

 

“Really Merlin? You stole a guinea pig.” Arthur continued to tease. This was some of the most fun he could ever remember having.

 

“I was desperate, all right?” Merlin said, and he was blushing so furiously that even the tips of his ears were red. “And I really wanted to see you, and I couldn’t think of anything else, and Jujubee volunteered to help.”

 

“Really Merlin,” Gwen was saying again. But Arthur had already pulled Merlin into his arms, and was kissing those beautifully red ears, because inside he was secretly delighted. Merlin had apparently pined after Arthur, just as much as Arthur had pined over him, and had wanted to see him so badly that he had stolen a guinea pig. Arthur didn’t think he had ever heard of any gesture as romantic at that. And Gwen must have agreed, because even as she continued to tease Merlin, she was looking at them both with a warm, wide smile.

 

And if later that night, once they had walked back home, Arthur spent hours showing Merlin just how much of a turn on he thought guinea pig theft was, well, no one but the cats and the dogs needed to know.

 

It wasn’t just that night either. It was all of the nights Arthur spent over at Merlin’s cottage. Merlin was a glorious and responsive lover. And it was easy being with him. Every night they spent together was always exciting and new, but one of the best things about Merlin was how he always let Arthur know when he liked something, eagerly encouraging and begging for more, (having his nipples sucked), or when he didn’t, gently telling Arthur when something didn’t suit him (like when Arthur had went to lick the back of his knee and Merlin just told him that it was too ticklish there, but if he wanted to focus his attention on the inside of his thigh, that was more than acceptable). There were never any guessing games, and that made it easy for Arthur to relax and just let go. Merlin was also a very lazy lover. It wasn’t that he didn’t actively try to please Arthur, or make sure he got everything he needed every time they were together. No, it was more that Merlin took great pleasure in taking his time doing it. He could gladly spend hours just kissing or licking every spot on Arthur’s body, or slowly kissing him, just for the sake of kissing him. Or even just rubbing their skin together in long, steady strokes, until they were both nearly mad with it, and then he would wrap his thighs tightly around Arthur’s hips and demand to be fucked. And Arthur, who knew that he had always needed touch to feel comfortable in his own skin, simply thrived under all of Merlin’s ministrations, until he felt ripe and full in a way he never had before in his life. He could trust Merlin, completely, with his wants and his needs, and he knew that Merlin would never mock or deny him anything.

 

Which was why, two and a half months after their first night together, Arthur asked Merlin for something he always had difficulty asking for from his other partners. Arthur generally preferred to top, and he loved to be able to make his lovers come undone beneath his hands. And he was good at it, he knew. Yet every once in a while, he hungered and ached to be the one who was filled and brought apart underneath a lover’s touch. It was just that he still had a hard time sometimes asking for what he needed, preferring to go without than be denied. But he trusted Merlin, more than anyone he had ever been with in the past. So one night, after a long and an emotionally exhausting day at the clinic, he cautiously posed the question to Merlin, and asked him to fuck him.

 

Merlin had stared at him for a long moment with his head cocked, until he smiled, leaned forward and whispered “Yeah Arthur, anything you want,” gently against his lips before he kissed him.

 

Merlin made him come not once, but twice — first with his mouth and fingers, and then with his dick, being gentle but commanding all of the while, as he caressed and stroked and praised Arthur, filling him with his cock and then his come (they had stopped using condoms weeks ago). It was after, once Arthur was exhausted and oh so very sated, that he looked around Merlin’s warm and cosy bedroom, with its big bed, filled with soft pillows and downy quilts, and let slip the words that had been building in his heart for oh so very long now.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” He whispered, and here he paused and closed his eyes. This part was so hard. Because in spite of all of the years, Arthur could still sometimes hear his father’s voice in his head, and he was remembering it now, and how his father had always said that _Pendragons never asked. They commanded. It was the only way to get anywhere in the world._ But Arthur loved Merlin, and he needed this from him. Needed Merlin to offer it with an open hand, so that Arthur could take it into his fingers and keep it safe, make it his own. But…But he needed to ask first. So he closed his eyes, gathered his courage, took a deep breath and said,

 

“I love you Merlin. And I want to stay here, with you. Always.”

 

Merlin was quiet for so long that Arthur thought he had got it wrong, that it was too soon. Too much to ask for. Until he heard the rustle of the sheets and felt Merlin’s hand, warm and soft on his cheek, turning Arthur’s face to his, where he held it until Arthur finally opened his eyes.

 

“Then stay Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was gentle and calm. “I love you too, and I don’t ever want you to leave. Come here and live with me. Just stay. Forever.” And then Merlin kissed him, soft and sweet, and Arthur felt safer and more loved than he had since his mother died.

 

***

 

The next morning, after they had walked their dogs (and they were _their_ dogs now), fed their cats, and Merlin had made them breakfast, they sat down together and talked. Or Merlin talked, his hand wrapped firmly around Arthur’s, while Arthur listened to the words that needed to be said.

 

“I want you to know that I meant every single thing I said last night Arthur.” Merlin told him. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life, and I want you to move in with me. But I get the feeling that sometimes you want or you need things from me, desperately in fact, but you never say anything. Am I right?” There was no accusation in his voice. In fact, the only thing Arthur could hear was that love, as well as concern. But in Merlin’s lovely kitchen, lit with the bright sunlight of the morning, Arthur now found it hard to speak the words. So he shrugged a little and nodded.

 

“It’s just…hard sometimes, I guess.” He muttered. “I mean, it’s been years, but sometimes I still hear my father’s voice in my head, and it makes it difficult.”

 

“And I get that Arthur, and I totally understand.” Merlin said, giving Arthur’s hand a gentle squeeze. “But you have to ask me Arthur. I can’t read your mind, and if you need something from me, you have to know that I want you to ask, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Arthur mumbled with a small nod.

 

“And sometimes I’m going to tell you no. Just like when I ask something of you, I expect sometimes you’ll tell me no.” Merlin said. “But I will always listen to you Arthur, _always_ , and I will always be willing to compromise, okay? It’s what you do when you love somebody, right? You compromise.” Arthur nodded again. “And we’re going to hurt each other sometimes, no matter how hard we try. It’s just what happens between partners. We’re still getting to know each other, and I’m sure we each have our quirks. And you haven’t seen me yet when I’m on a deadline, because I’ll tell you now, those last three weeks, I am not a pleasant person to be around. Just giving you a fair warning, yeah?”

 

“Understood,” Arthur said, managing a small smile.

 

“But here’s the thing Arthur, and I need you to understand, okay?”

 

“Okay Merlin.”

 

“I will never, ever do anything to hurt you on purpose. Ever. Because I love you. Do you believe me Arthur?”

 

And Arthur suddenly had a flash back, to when he was eleven years old, and the last conversation he had with his mother, where she had asked him to take a very similar leap of faith. And how, in the end, it had been worth it.

 

So Arthur once again gathered his courage, and with Merlin’s hand around his, he took another leap, believing with all of his heart that together the two of them could fly.

 

“Yeah Merlin, I believe you.” He was finally able to say.

 

“Good,” Merlin said with a warm and bright smile. “Good. Just talk to me yeah? Whenever you need or want something, just tell me. Because I want to know. Because I love you, all right?”

 

“Yeah Merlin,” Arthur said again with his own smile. “I love you too.”

 

“I know you do,” Merlin told him, before he leaned forward and gave Arthur’s temple a kiss. “Now you just sit there, you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you, while I make you some damned bacon.”

 

***

 

So Arthur moved into Merlin’s cottage, with its bright yellow paint and blue shutters. It was small and unassuming, but as Arthur spent more time there, he discovered exactly how Merlin spent the earnings from his best-selling novels.

 

Merlin had more than enough money to live anywhere in the world, and could have easily afforded a much larger home. But the little house where he had grown up was filled with happy memories for Merlin, and he didn’t want to leave. Once the first book had proven to be a success, Merlin had paid off the mortgage. And then when his sales really took off, which didn’t happen until the second book, Merlin took his earnings and refurbished the entirety of the insides. He had replaced the old linoleum with golden hardwood floors in each room, updated the heating and insulation, and even added an air conditioning system, although they barely needed it in the summer. He had all of the wiring redone, as well as the plumbing so that the water pressure was absolutely decadent. The bathroom had been retiled, all of the fixtures replaced, and the appliances in the kitchen were sleek and modern, including a very large, steel-doored refrigerator. Every room had been repainted, the moulding redone, and all of the windowpanes replaced. He had added a patio at the back of the house, that looked over his mother’s small garden, and a screened in sun room, his only two additions, so that the Ninjas could have a safe place to sprawl out in the sun on the warm summer days. The front path had been repaved, the roof replaced, and all and all, it was a small, but modern and very comfortable home. But it was also soft and warm. There were two plush couches in the sitting room, where he kept afghans draped over the back for chilly nights. There were throw rugs on all of the floors, and lots of little nooks and crannies, which he had filled with pillows so his pets always had someplace warm and comfortable to curl up, no matter what room they were in.

 

Merlin’s only regret about it all was that his mother had not lived to see him become a successful writer, when she had always been supportive and encouraging of his dreams. He kept touches of her throughout the house, from photos on the wall to the kettle Hunith had used to brew her tea every morning. Little bits of her, here and there, so that she was still a part of the small house that she had worked so hard to make a safe haven for Merlin when he was growing up.

 

And yet, with all of that, Merlin was still more than willing to move and change things around so that it was not only his home, but Arthur’s as well.

 

In the end, there wasn’t really much Arthur wanted to bring over from Gaius’ old house. But what he did bring was important to him. Arthur had the better sound system, as well as a collection of CDs, that included all of his mother’s work, and he needed those with him. There was the set of pots and pans that Sarah had given him when he graduated from university, and as Arthur was the better cook out of the two of them, they used those to replace Merlin’s. He had a lot of clothes, but there was more than enough closet space, and better linens; Arthur was more than man enough to admit that he liked a high thread count, thank you very much. Merlin had simply snorted, until he laid down on the blankets himself and just groaned in appreciation.

 

And then there were the photos from Arthur’s childhood. Pictures of him and his mother and Simba, smiling at the camera. Merlin had spent a long moment staring at one which Arthur didn’t remember being taken, but must have been not long after Simba had first been adopted. Igraine was on her knees, with her arms wrapped around Arthur, smiling at him while he laughed at Simba, who was lying on his back, his belly in the sun.

 

“She was beautiful Arthur,” Merlin said, gently running his fingers over the glass pane.

 

“Yeah, she was.” Arthur said.

 

“And she loved you so much. You can see it in her eyes.”

 

“She was the best mum in the world. She really was.” Arthur said. Merlin merely nodded at this, and then carefully placed the photo on the mantel in the sitting room, next to one of Merlin and Hunith, where she had her own arms wrapped around a seven year old Merlin, the both of them laughing together at some long forgotten joke.

 

So two week-ends later, after that morning conversation in the kitchen, Arthur moved in. It was late on Saturday night, and most, but not all, of Arthur’s possessions had been unpacked. Arthur was sitting on the bedroom floor, going through the small box that he had kept under his bed, that travelled everywhere with him since he had been eighteen years old. He must have been quiet for a while, because Merlin, who had been remaking the bed with Arthur’s linens, came over to him, placed a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and then crouched down beside him to see what it was he was looking at so intently.

 

Arthur held out the contents of the box, showing Merlin the letter from Igraine and Simba’s collar, as well as a notebook filled with all of his mother’s musical notations that Arthur had managed to salvage on that horrible night when his father had thrown him out. Merlin looked at him, at the letter, the notebook and then the collar. Then he rose and walked to his closet. And for just an instant, Arthur doubted, and thought he was showing Merlin too much. But Merlin was Merlin. He was reaching for something on the top shelf, and once he had found it, he turned around and knelt on the floor in front of Arthur. In his hands was a lacquer jewelry box, with a mother-of-pearl swan on the cover, and he held it out for Arthur to take. Arthur did, and when he looked up at Merlin, he was nodding. So Arthur opened the lid.

 

Where inside he saw a small pair of pearl earrings, that Arthur didn’t have to ask who they once belonged to. And next to them, carefully folded, a familiar papoose. And Arthur knew that Merlin understood.

 

Merlin reached very carefully for the notebook, but then he stopped, looked up at Arthur and waited. Until Arthur, realising what Merlin was asking, the gift he was offering, nodded.  Then Merlin carefully picked up Arthur’s treasures, and wrapped them carefully in the papoose, and placed them gently in the box, next to his own. Then he took Arthur’s hand in his and together they slowly closed the lid.

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the night. But they stopped unpacking Arthur’s things, and instead went out for a walk with their dogs. They didn’t say anything to each other as they walked, under a bright moon, holding hands.

 

Because sometimes the feelings were just too big for words. But that was okay. Because they were together in the quiet. And in the quiet, they had each other. And that was more than enough.

 

***

 

So they merged their lives.

 

Arthur would get up early and take all three dogs with him when he ran in the mornings, to come home and find that Merlin had breakfast waiting for him. Arthur ended up doing most of the cooking, since he was better at it, but Merlin always handled breakfasts.

 

Then Arthur would go to work, sometimes bringing Mozart with him, and sometimes Garbo. Some days he would leave Mozart at home with Merlin, only to have Merlin bring all three of their dogs with him when he came to visit Arthur for lunch. It was quite a sight to see, Merlin making his way down the pathway, Mozart in the lead, Kiseki in the middle, and Garbo being her usual little goofy self, and running around Merlin so that his legs inevitably became tangled up in the leads, while Merlin laughed and laughed. All of the locals started anticipating when Merlin would arrive, and they would stand in their shop doors, waiting for when Arthur would walk out of the clinic and onto the pavement, where he would click his tongue and call out “ _Heel!_ ” And right there, all three of the dogs would stop whatever they were doing, and sit patiently waiting while Arthur walked over and helped to unwind Merlin from the knotted leashes with an exasperated shake of his head.

 

“Really _Mer_ lin?” He would sigh, but once he was done, Mozart and Garbo’s leads in his hand, he would lean in and kiss Merlin’s cheek. Merlin would blush, but the smile he gave Arthur was always so bright and happy to see him, even if he had just seen Arthur a few hours ago at breakfast. As long as Arthur didn’t have any pending appointments or incoming emergencies, the two of them would head off together to the park, where they played with their dogs for an hour, and then head to _The Rising Sun_ for a quick lunch.

 

Arthur loved being with Merlin. And he found that Molly had been right. He loved having someone to look after and take care of. And Merlin definitely needed looking after. He took such wonderful care of his animals, but tended to not pay the same attention when it came to himself. So Arthur took to preparing all of their suppers, and making sure that Merlin ate. Merlin hadn’t lied when he said he could become a bit of a moody bastard when he was working, but Arthur learned to recognize the signs. He would come home sometimes to find Merlin hunched over his laptop, cursing to himself, his hair sticking up in all directions as if he had spent hours tearing at it. Arthur would click his tongue, head into the kitchen where he cooked their dinner, and then drag Merlin away, forcing him to eat.

 

“But-but-!” Merlin had stammered the first time Arthur had pulled him away.

 

“Eat.” He had ordered, forcing Merlin into a chair. “It’ll come, don’t worry. You need to take a break.” Merlin had grumbled, but he had done as told, and later Merlin admitted to Arthur that it had helped.

 

Arthur also learned to recognize the signs of Merlin being really stuck with his manuscript, and during those times, he wouldn’t cook or say anything. He would just put the leashes on their dogs, grab Merlin, and force him to go out for a walk. Merlin always glared at him when he did that, but Arthur, who had grown up in a house with both Uther and Morgana, would just glare right back. Merlin would sigh, and together they walked around their neighbourhood, until eventually, Merlin would reach out and take Arthur’s hand in his, where he gave him a small and grateful squeeze.

 

So Arthur took care of Merlin. But Merlin also took care of Arthur.

 

He seemed to very quickly develop a sixth sense about when Arthur needed him. So even when he was in the middle of a writing frenzy, if Arthur came home after a rough day (and some days where just rough, with difficult and argumentative owners, dogs that bit, and losses that couldn’t be helped no matter how hard he tried) he would always appear less than a minute after Arthur had walked through the door, and give him a long, careful study before he asked, “Bad?”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur had learned to tell him. “Really bad.”

 

“Right then,” Merlin would say, before he came forward to give Arthur a quick kiss. Then he would turn him around and shepherd him toward the upstairs bathroom. “Get undressed, take a shower and wash it all off. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

 

The first time it had happened, Arthur had been a little hurt. It had been an awful day, and he just wanted a cuddle, not to be pushed away and told to clean himself off as if he had done something wrong. But when he had gotten out of the shower, the Ninjas were waiting on top of the soft tee-shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms Merlin had left on the bathroom sink for him. They had curled around his legs, purring, while he dressed and then followed him downstairs to the kitchen where he found that Merlin had cooked him dinner. It was never anything fancy; Merlin really wasn’t a good cook. Usually it was along the lines of a bowl of soup and a cheese sandwich. But it was warm, and filling, and Merlin would sit quietly with him while he ate. Once he was finished, Merlin would put the dishes in the sink, take Arthur by the hand and lead him to the couch, where he would lie down, and pull Arthur into his arms, and just hold him and stroke his hair, running his hands up and down Arthur’s back while he gently kissed him. Until Arthur would shiver once, and then sigh, and Merlin asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

 

So Arthur’s really bad days always ended up being some of his best nights.

 

And it was a life. They went hiking on Sundays, and saw each other for lunch. They went to the cinema whenever something struck their fancy, or out to romantic dinners just because. There was supper on Thursdays with Molly, the pub on Fridays, and evenings with Gwen and Lance on Tuesdays. Percy and Gwaine eventually started joining them at those. (Arthur had actually won the pool at _The Rising Sun_ , when one night during a storm, Percy had seen Gwaine’s car by the side of the road, and pulled over. Gwaine had a flat tyre, and he’d been cursing the gods, when Percy, finally having had enough, had grabbed him and kissed him just to get him to shut up. They had been together ever since. Arthur had taken his winnings and bought everyone’s next round, and that had been that.) He became good friends with Lance, and began to get along well with Gwaine now that he was involved with Percy. The four of them started meeting in the park after work on Wednesdays for a quick footie match, while Merlin and Gwen sat nearby with the dogs and chatted.

 

Arthur could not remember ever being more grateful in his life. Merlin was, well Merlin was his everything, and together they were building a life that was vibrant and satisfying. Arthur laughed more than he ever remembered laughing, and found with each day that passed he no longer felt as lost or confused by the people around him. Yes, they bickered and they fought, but it was never vicious or mean. Merlin could be moody, and Arthur often did struggle to remember to ask for what he wanted. But together they were learning and growing and becoming more and more solid. It was so easy being with Merlin, who loved animals and to laugh and share and explore. He was easy going and quick to forgive. And he never seemed to get truly angry about anything.

 

In fact, Arthur only ever saw Merlin get really angry once. And it was on the week-end they had decided to drive back to London, so Arthur could introduce Merlin to Morgana.

 


	9. Chapter 9

***

 

It was about a month after Arthur had moved in that together they made the three hour drive, another cooler of fresh cheeses and ales in the boot of Arthur’s car, to London. They had left their dogs with Gwen, who could be trusted to take great care of their animals, and left on Friday afternoon, planning to stay until Sunday. There had been so much going on in both Arthur and Morgana’s lives that arranging another time to see each other had been difficult, but once Arthur had told her that he wanted her to meet Merlin, a.k.a. E.M. Hunithson, Morgana and Leon both miraculously managed to find a free week-end very quickly after that. Morgana had been so excited that she called and emailed Arthur several times, asking all about Merlin’s food and wine preferences prior to their arrival. So he knew Morgana was eager to see them.

 

But the Morgana that greeted them as they got off the lift at her floor was anxious and worried. Arthur was surprised, because he could seldom, if ever, remember seeing his sister look this way, as she stood there, wringing her hands.

 

“Didn’t you get my messages Arthur?” She asked, as they made their way to her door, the carrying the cooler of food between them.

 

“Hello Morgana,” Arthur said, as they lowered the container to the floor. “It’s nice to see you too. And no I didn’t. We both turned our mobiles off on the drive over. Is everything all right?” 

 

“It’s just that Uther’s here.” She said with an apologetic shake of her head. “And I’m so sorry Arthur. I didn’t invite him, I promise you that I didn’t. But he just showed up out of the blue, wanting to know why I cancelled a conference call that had been scheduled for today, saw that we had dinner prepared and is refusing to leave until he sees who could possibly be more important than the Takahashi deal.”

 

“Shit.” Arthur hissed. At this, Merlin gently wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s wrist and gave him a squeeze.

 

“Do you want to stay Arthur? We can come back another time.” He said quietly. Arthur had eventually told Merlin all about his relationship with Uther, the ugliness of it in the end, and how Arthur hadn’t seen or spoken to his father in over eleven years. It had been a long and rough night, and Merlin had quietly listened, wrapping his arms around Arthur and pressing his head to his chest until the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of his heartbeat beneath Arthur’s ear had soothed him enough that he could keep talking.

 

“I’m so sorry Arthur,” Morgana said again, and then she turned to Merlin. “And I apologise to you too Mr. Hunithson. This wasn’t how I had planned for this evening to go and both Leon and I were both looking forward to meeting you. It’s just that once Uther gets an idea in his head, there’s no turning him from it.”

 

“It’s not your fault Morgana. And please call me Merlin.” Merlin told her, and then looked back at Arthur. “Arthur?”

 

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

 

“It’s all right Merlin. We should go in.” Arthur said. “It was hard enough to get this week-end scheduled, and who knows when we’ll be able to come back. I haven’t seen the man in years. How bad can it be?”

 

Apparently, it could be very, very bad.

 

They followed Morgana into the loft, where Leon quickly took the cooler from Merlin and disappeared with it into the kitchen while Morgana led them into the lounge, where Uther was standing, a tumbler of whiskey in his hands.

 

Arthur was shocked. It had been over a decade since he had last seen his father, although he had gotten the occasional glimpse from a photograph in the newspaper every now and again. But the person who stood before him bore little resemblance to the man Arthur remembered from his youth.

 

For one thing, he was thinner than Arthur remembered. His hair was gray, his entire face creased with lines and his mouth looked like it had long forgotten how to smile. Arthur knew he was only in his late fifties, but it hit him like a jolt that his father looked _old_.

 

But apparently he was still mean, and could remember how to sneer, which he did as soon as he laid eyes on Arthur.

 

“Well, look who’s here.” He hissed upon seeing the son he hadn’t seen in over a decade.

 

“Hello Father.” Arthur said. Behind him, he felt Merlin press his hand into his lower back, a gesture of support and comradeship that Arthur would never be able to repay.

 

But Uther ignored him and turned to face Morgana instead. “Really Morgana. Are you going to stand there and tell me that _this_ is the reason why you cancelled your meeting with the Takahashis?”

 

“He’s my brother, and he was invited here, unlike some people.” Morgana retorted, just as sharply. “And you’re just as free to leave if you don’t like it Uther.”

 

Leon had returned by then, and was standing quietly in the doorway. He knew of Arthur’s relationship with his father but he had never witnessed the two of them interact.

 

“I can’t believe you cancelled that call and risked a billion dollar deal, just so that you could have dinner with this-this ungrateful and disgusting homosexual who used to be my son.” Uther continued. Arthur felt his bowels turn to ice, and Morgana and Leon both gasped. But apparently that was more than enough for Merlin, who pressed his hand into Arthur’s back one last time, before he stepped around him and walked straight in front of Uther.

 

And as he moved, Arthur saw all of Merlin’s intensity and focus sharpen, in that way he sometimes had. But instead of looking like a cat, this Merlin was a lion, or maybe even a dragon, his head reared back as he prepared to strike at anything that threatened what was his.

 

“Listen you,” Merlin said, and there was a warning in his voice, a storm that was brewing, and the air practically crackled with its electricity. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, and you’re lucky that my mother raised me better than to call you the puss filled, shit sucking leech on a sheep’s arsehole that you obviously are, but don’t you dare think that I’m going to stand here and let you speak to your son that way.”

 

“That abomination is not my son.” Uther was sneering again, studying Merlin, preparing to strike back.

 

“No, Arthur is not.” Merlin went on, undeterred. “That man is one of the kindest and most amazing men I have ever known. And I am lucky enough to be the one he chose to let love him. And I will. For as long as I can, for the rest of my life if he lets me. And he loves me enough to trust me with his heart, even after all of the shite you did to him. It’s mine now, and if you think I’m ever going to let you hurt him again, you can fuck right off. Not on my watch, you skull-fucked, rancid filled, bigoted arsehole.”

 

“Listen you disgusting little faggot, I don’t know who the hell you think you’re talking to-“

 

But suddenly Merlin was laughing, as if what Uther had just said was the funniest thing in the world.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” He dismissed Uther with a wave of his hand. “Disgusting little faggot? Because I can assure you, I have been called much worse, by better men than you. And yes, I know exactly who I’m talking to. An old, lonely bitter man, whose only joy in life comes from making everyone around him as miserable as he is. I have met real men. My partner is a real man, and you are not even good enough to stand in his shadow and lick the shite from his shoes, Uther Pendragon. In fact, I think it’s long past due that you climbed back into the corpse filled sewer that you came from.”

 

And with that, Merlin turned around to look at Arthur, where he smiled as if the past five minutes hadn’t just happened, and reached for his hand.

 

“Do you still want to stay for supper?” He asked calmly, giving Arthur’s fingers a supportive squeeze. Arthur looked at him, his heart ready to burst with love and joy and thanks for the great gift he had been given, and shook his head.

 

“Nah Merlin, I don’t think so.” He answered, giving Merlin’s hand a squeeze back. And then he looked at his sister, who was staring at the two of them with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. “I’m sorry Morgana. And you too Leon. But it looks like we’re going to have to reschedule. I’ll ring you later, all right? Enjoy your cheeses. Freya helped us pick them out again, and they really are quite delicious.” And with that, Arthur gave Merlin’s cheek a gentle kiss, and turned to leave.

 

But Uther wasn’t done. And he certainly wasn’t happy at being so easily dismissed.

 

“I’m glad Igraine’s not alive to see this. Your mother would be disgusted with you if she could see what you’ve become.”

 

At this Merlin froze. Arthur could feel the tension in his body, and how Merlin was getting ready to turn around and lay into Uther again, most likely with his fists this time. But this was Arthur’s fight, and it was his turn to face Uther. And with Merlin’s love wrapped so tightly around his heart, it was no longer as difficult or frightening as it once may have been. So he squeezed Merlin’s hand in reassurance, and then turned back to look at the man that had once been his father.

 

“Mum loved me.” Arthur said simply. “And she knew. She knew since I was seven years old that I was gay, when I told her I wanted to marry David when I grew up. She knew and she didn’t care. I was her son and she loved me. The only thing that she ever wanted from me was to be happy. She made me promise her, two days before she died. And she made sure, even when you tried your hardest to make sure I wouldn’t be, that I had a way. Because I was her son, and she loved me just the way I am. And I kept my promise. I am happy now. And there’s nothing you can do to take that away from me. So, goodbye Father. I’m sorry, _so sorry_ , that mum died. And I’m sorry that you’re all alone now. But that was your choice. I will never apologise to you for being who I am. And that’s your loss, not mine.”

 

With that, Arthur nodded at Morgana and Leon, and then took Merlin’s hand back in his, walked out of the door and away from his father for the last time in his life.

 

***

 

Once they were out in the hallway, and had pressed the call button for the lift, Merlin let go of Arthur’s hand and pulled him into his arms, hugging him so tightly Arthur was sure he felt his ribs creak, while Merlin showered his face in kisses.

 

“Are you all right?” He asked, taking a step back to look Arthur over.

 

“Yeah Merlin, I’m fine.” Arthur said, and he was surprised to find that he meant it. There was no ache, no pain and no sense of shame. Maybe only one last whisper of a sense of loss, but Arthur knew that was the last stage of finally letting go. “He’s not my family anymore. He hasn’t been, for a very long time.” Merlin was still studying him, checking, assessing, wanting to make absolutely sure that Arthur was all right. “It’s okay. It is. Because you are. You’re my family now. You and Gwen and Molly and Percy and Elena and Mithian and all of our animals and everyone else back home. But mostly you. You’re home Merlin. And that’s more than enough.”

 

Merlin took one long, last look at him, before he smiled and then wrapped Arthur back up in his arms, where he kissed him, slow and deep, right there in Morgana’s hallway.

 

“Is there anything you need right now?” He asked when they broke apart.

 

“Actually, can we go to your friend’s pub? Because that was one bloody hell of a long drive, and I’m fucking starved.” Arthur told him.

 

And Merlin laughed.

 

***

 

So they went to _The Crooked Piglet_ , where Merlin’s oldest best friend from childhood worked, and Arthur finally got to meet Will. He was a dark blond haired man with broad shoulders, who gave Arthur a thorough look over before he said, “You treat Merls all right and you’ll always be welcome here. But give him any shite, about anything, like that arsehole Gilli, and you’ll have to deal with me.”

 

“Oh sod off Will,” Merlin said. “He ain’t nothing like Gilli. In fact, he gave me a puppy to get me to go out with him.” Will’s eyebrow quirked at this, and he gave Arthur a second look over.

 

“So this is your veterinary surgeon then? The one you said had the great arse and were pining over for months?” He asked.

 

“Will!” Merlin cried out, blushing.

 

“Guess he’s all right then. Nice to meet you, Dr. Nice Arse.” Will said, holding out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Arthur said, shaking his hand. “And you can call me Arthur.”

 

“Ta mate.” Will said. “Go sit yourselves down by the table in the corner over there. First shout’s on me.”

 

As they sat and waited for their pints, studying what was on offer on the board above the bar, Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was still blushing, and smiled.

 

“Liked my arse, did you?” He asked out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“No,” Merlin grumbled. “I told you, I liked your tail. It just happens to be attached to a very nice arse, that’s all, you conceited prat.” And Arthur laughed.

 

After a satisfying meal of a burger and chips for Arthur and a falafel wrap for Merlin, they left the pub and stood outside for a moment while Merlin searched for a hotel on his mobile. They had originally planned to stay with Morgana and Leon, but after what had happened before, neither of them were eager to go back. Will offered to let them crash at his place, but as he shared his flat with three other blokes, and they had both decided that they wanted a little quiet time together after the encounter with Uther, they declined and decided to opt for a hotel instead. Since money really wasn’t an issue for either of them, they quickly found a suite at a nice hotel in SoHo. They were just about to hail a taxi when Arthur’s mobile dinged with an incoming message.

 

“It’s from Morgana.” Arthur said as he read the text. “She’s apologising again for before, and wants to know if we’d be willing to meet with her and Leon for brunch tomorrow instead.”

 

“Up to you.” Merlin said with a shrug. “She’s your sister, and Leon’s your friend, and I’d like to get to know them better. But I’d totally understand if you’d rather do something else.”

 

“Uther being there wasn’t her fault.” Arthur said. “And really Merlin, it’s fine. I’m fine. I promise you.” And he was. He really was. In a strange way, all he really felt about the entire encounter was a sense of relief. That part of his life, that relationship was over. He was no longer going to waste any of his time mourning something that could never be. It had run its course, and Arthur was no longer going to give Uther the power to hurt him anymore. And in his heart, he was certain that his mother would be proud of him.

 

Merlin gave Arthur a careful study, and he must have seen something in Arthur that told him he was telling the truth, because he nodded.

 

“’Kay.” He said, as simple as that.

 

“But, um,” And now Arthur felt himself blushing, just a bit. “If you wanted to give me a bit of a cuddle when we get to the hotel, well, I certainly wouldn’t object.”

 

“Got it.” Then Merlin lifted his hand, and just like that, a taxi pulled up to the kerb.

 

***

 

So they met Morgana and Leon in a small bistro in SoHo for brunch, where Arthur got to properly introduce Merlin to the both of them, and Morgana apologised profusely for what had happened.

 

“I’m so sorry Arthur, I really am. And I apologise to you too Merlin. You shouldn’t have had to witness that. That was horrible and not the evening any of us was hoping for.”

 

“It’s all right,” Merlin assured her. “Wasn’t your fault.”

 

“But it was still dreadful,” Morgana said. “And not the first impression we were hoping to make.” Merlin merely shrugged and took a sip from of his orange juice.

 

“It was Uther. It’s just the way he is.” Arthur said.

 

“It was awful Arthur.” Leon said. “And I know it was bad between you and him, you told me that. But I had no idea how bad until I witnessed it last night.” Morgana was nodding as Leon spoke. “Morgana ripped him a new one once you left, and I, well, I quit, right then and there.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Arthur was shocked. Leon had been working for Uther’s company ever since he graduated from uni. Arthur had always thought it had been a bad choice, but he could understand how it put Leon in a difficult position. And he certainly had never expected this.

 

“He was disgusting Arthur. And you’re my oldest mate. I can’t keep working for a man like that, not when I don’t respect him. I’ve been there long enough, and I’ve had plenty of other offers. I think it’s past time that I started looking into them seriously.” Leon said.

 

“Good on you mate,” Merlin said, giving Leon a nod of respect, while he gently squeezed Arthur’s knee beneath the table.

 

“I still plan on taking over _Pendragon Industries_. And I’ll make some serious policy changes once I do.” Morgana said. Arthur merely nodded. Morgana had her own way of dealing with Uther, and that was her choice. He didn’t understand it, and never would. But if it made her happy, all Arthur could do was support her.

 

The rest of the meal passed quite easily after that. They chatted about this and that, where Merlin was his usual easy-going and charming self, and it was obvious that Morgana and Leon were a bit star struck. At the end of the meal, once the bill had been paid and they were all sitting there enjoying one last cup of coffee, both Morgana and Leon reached beneath the table, where they each pulled out a set of books from _The Listener_ series, and sheepishly held them out for Merlin to sign. Merlin had laughed, but then personalised each book as he autographed then.

 

“Any hints about what’s going to happen next?” Morgana asked, giving Merlin a sly glance as he signed the last book in the series for her.

 

“Sorry,” Merlin said with a shake of his head. “I’m afraid you’re just going to have to wait for the next book like everyone else. The only ones who know anything are me and my editor. Oh, and Arthur. Partner privilege, you see.” Merlin looked up and gave Arthur a wink, before he finished signing his name with a flourish.

 

“It’s so, _so_ good. You’re not going to believe what happens.” Arthur said smugly as both Leon and Morgana stared at him with their mouths agape.

 

A few minutes later, after Merlin had excused himself to use the gents, Morgana reached forward and squeezed Arthur’s hand.

 

“He really loves you Arthur.” She said, in a soft and gentle voice that Arthur seldom heard her use. “Really, really loves you. You can see it in his face every time he looks at you.”

 

“He really does.” Leon chimed in.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Arthur said, looking off to where Merlin had disappeared to. “And I love him just as much. I’m just so thankful he walked into my clinic that day, you know.”

 

“We’re both so happy for you, really Arthur.” Morgana said, giving Arthur’s hand one last squeeze before she let go and leaned back in her chair. “And no matter what Uther may have said, I know your mother would be too.”

 

“Oh, of that I have no doubt.” Arthur said, grinning at Merlin as he began to make his way to their table, who was smiling back.

 

“Anyway, what are your plans for the rest of your visit?” Leon asked as they all began to rise. “You could come and stay with us for the rest of the week-end, like we originally planned. Uther won’t be coming back you know.”

 

“Yeah, we know.” Merlin said, as he pulled on his jacket. “But we decided to head home early anyway. We miss our animals and our garden.”

 

“You should come visit us sometime.” Arthur told them, as he reached out to straighten Merlin’s collar. “Ealdor really is a lovely place, and it’s good to get out of London every once and while.”

 

“We will. Definitely.” Leon said, while Merlin smiled at Arthur for his help.

 

“But first, we have one last place we’re going to see before we leave.” Merlin said.

 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Morgana asked.

 

“We’re going to go to the zoo.” Arthur beamed, and then he took Merlin’s hand in his, and led him out of the small bistro, while Leon and Morgana watched.

 

***

 

So they went to the zoo, where they spent the afternoon looking at all of the animals and taking lots of pictures, and then got into Arthur’s car and headed for the motorway. It was a day earlier than they had originally planned, but Merlin hadn’t been lying when he said they missed their animals and their garden. It had been a lovely visit, in spite of its rough beginning, but Ealdor was their home, and they both agreed that there was no place that they would rather be.

 

Gwen was surprised but pleased when they knocked on her door a day early, and told them to go home and clean up, and then to come back for dinner so they could tell her and Lance all about their trip. Gwaine and Percy joined them, where they listened to Arthur regale them with how Merlin had ripped Uther apart in his defense of Arthur. Lance, Gwaine and Percy all seemed shocked as Arthur repeated Merlin’s words, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Merlin? Really? Our Merlin said all of that?” Percy asked.

 

“I’m not surprised at all.” Gwen said, as she took a sip from her bottle of ale. “Merlin’s always been like that when it comes to someone he cares about.”

 

“Really?” Lance asked.

 

“I just don’t like seeing anyone I love get hurt.” Merlin said quietly.

 

“No, you don’t.” Gwen agreed, and then arched an eyebrow. “What was it you said to Val back when we were in eleventh year and he made some comment about me being a darkie bint and needing to go back to whatever country I came from?”

 

“What?” Lance asked.

 

“Um,” Merlin was blushing now.

 

“I believe it was something along the lines of him being a maggot-brained, leprotic boil on a goat’s bollocks, yes?”

 

Gwaine actually spit out his beer at this, and they were all staring at Merlin in shock. Except for Gwen, who was smiling at Merlin fondly.

 

“He was awful to you Gwen.” Merlin said, reaching forward to take her hand in his. “And no one should ever talk to you that way.”

 

“No,” Gwen agreed. “But you were the only one that ever stood up to him. And that’s only one of the many reasons why I adore you.” Then Gwen leaned back in her chair and looked at Arthur. “Your father never stood a chance.” And Arthur smiled.

 

“No, he never did, did he?”

 

They spent a bit longer after that, enjoying their meal and just talking about this and that. Until finally, just before dusk, they all rose and decided to make their way home.

 

They were  at the doorway, saying their last goodbyes, when Lance, who was looking across the lane, suddenly asked, “Um, why is there a chicken in your hedgerow Merlin?”

 

“Godammit! You evil fucking bird!” Merlin cried, running off to catch it. “I swear to god, if you don’t get out of my hedgerow, I will skin you alive and make a soup out of you, you bastard of Satan!”

 

“I’ll just go and get my gloves then,” Percy said, heading towards his car.

 

It took them two hours to catch the bird, which Arthur had to agree as he sat on the porch drinking another beer with Gwen, Lance and Gwaine, was a pretty fucking evil chicken. And it took another two hours after that for Gwaine to finally stop laughing.

 

 

***

 

So they went back to their lives.

 

They had their work, and they had their animals and their meals with friends and family. They hiked and they shopped and they lived. Eventually Leon and Morgana did come to visit, where Arthur could see that Leon was charmed by Ealdor, their home with its lovely garden and all of the people in Arthur’s life, and Morgana had made a fast friend in Gwen. They both looked a bit wistful as they left, and Arthur was certain that they would be coming back.

 

Arthur went for his runs in the morning, with their three dogs accompanying him. Kiseki was doing better than he ever had, and could now easily keep pace with Arthur and Mozart. Garbo had changed from a clumsy puppy into a gawky adolescent; she was going to end up being a big dog. But if there was ever an animal that could soak up love, it was their little goofball. And if in the mornings, as Arthur tied on his trainers and stretched before he began, he sometimes saw a small hedgehog curled beneath the tulips, or the glint of a vixen’s eyes who had a slight limp as she made her way toward the trees, or heard the call of a merlin circling above, or even saw a very familiar rabbit looking through any leftovers from a supper they had hosted the night before, Arthur just accepted it as the gift life with Merlin was.

 

And one day, after he had finished his run, as Arthur stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror, he remembered Morgana’s comment from all of those months ago, and took a long look at himself in the mirror.

 

He was a bit surprised as he studied his reflection. His hair was lighter than it had ever been, with pale gold streaks from his long hours spent outdoors. His eyes were bright and clear, and his face thinner but softer looking than he remembered it. He had never struggled with his weight, but he had actually lost a few pounds with all of the hiking and running and activity that he did. He was leaner than he had ever been before, and yet he looked younger than he did since the last time he had scrutinized himself so closely. He looked…good. With a happiness that ran deep, through his skin and down into his very bones.

 

But then Merlin was calling him to come down for breakfast, before he fed all of his damned bacon to the dogs, and Arthur just shrugged it off. It was life, and it was love. But mostly, it was Merlin.

 

There was just one last thing he had to do.

 

***

 

Eight months after Arthur and Merlin had their first date, and six months after they had started living together, Arthur asked Merlin to come with him when he did something he did every year.

 

Merlin held the bundle of tulips Arthur had purchased, while Arthur knelt down and carefully cleared the leaves from Igraine’s grave. He used to come every year on the anniversary of her death, but then he realised that his mother wouldn’t want him to commemorate her life on such a sad occasion, so he now came on her birthday instead.

 

Arthur kissed her tombstone, and then slowly sat down, patting the ground besides him so Merlin would join him.

 

“Hi Mum,” he began, as he carefully laid the flowers down on Igraine’s grave. “It’s been a while. And I still miss you. But I want you to know that I’m doing okay. And I’m happy. Just like you wanted.” Here Arthur paused, and then reached for Merlin’s hand, who squeezed his gently back. “And I want you to meet somebody. This is Merlin, Mum. He’s a writer, and together we live in a small cottage with our three dogs and three cats. We eat biscuits whenever we want, even the chocolate chip ones. And I asked him to marry me, and he said yes.”

 

A week ago, Arthur had gotten down on one knee, and proposed to Merlin. Merlin had laughed, wrapping him in his arms, and said “Yes, yes you wonderful, glorious, brilliant man you, yes,” before he kissed Arthur breathless. Arthur had then slipped a thin, platinum band onto the third finger of Merlin’s left hand. There was a small diamond in the center, and three smaller diamond chips on each side, one for each of their animals. They were talking about a spring wedding, and trying to decide if they would go on a whale watching cruise to Alaska, or to Mexico where they could swim with the dolphins, for their honeymoon.

 

“He’s wonderful Mummy, and he makes me very, very happy. I think you’d have really liked him. And I love him a lot. With all of my heart.” And here Arthur paused and looked to Merlin, who was smiling at him. “But most of all, I really, _really_ like his ears.”

 

There was a breeze then, soft and gentle as it kissed their cheeks. And as it moved through the nearby trees, it may have sounded, just a bit, like the notes from a piano, tinkling in happiness and laughter.

 

 

***

 

One week later, Arthur was just about to leave for work, when Merlin called out to him plaintively, his hands carefully cupped around something as he made his way in from the back garden.

 

“What Merlin? What is it? Is everything all right?” Arthur asked.

 

“Well, see, Arthur. Here’s the thing. I was just out, watering the tulips, like I do every morning,” Merlin began. Arthur remembered that tone. And so did his eyebrow apparently, because it started to twitch again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“And I was looking in the soil, and I found this little guy, and I think one of the cats must have gotten at him, because his poor little tail Arthur, and I couldn’t just leave him out there. I couldn’t.” With that, Merlin opened his hands to reveal a tiny little lizard, who had part of his tail missing. Merlin was looking at Arthur in that way he had, with eyes that were big and bright, and if Arthur was the only one in the world who could possibly help. Arthur looked at the lizard, then back up at Merlin and sighed.

 

“Let me get my bag, and I’ll give him a look over and see what I can do.”

 

It took Arthur about twenty minutes to examine the reptile, and then clean and bandage his tail, while Merlin smiled at him. Once Arthur was done, he was still looking at him with his hopeful expression.

 

“No Merlin, no.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “We are not keeping the lizard.”

 

They named him Kilgarrah, and ended up with a terrarium in the sunroom, where the little lizard spent his days happily lying beneath a heat lamp while Merlin cooed and Arthur’s eyebrow twitched every time he looked at him.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little bit of extras here at the end, for those who are still interested
> 
> First off, the scene with the drunk bunny. Originally it was supposed to be a raccoon. I thought it would be adorable, with their little masks and cute hand-like paws. Imagine my surprise when during my research I found out the there weren’t any raccoons in England. But there were wild rabbits. In the end, I think a drunk bunny ended up working even better than a raccoon would, and hence Enrique was born. (The drunk bastard.) 
> 
> Molly’s cat Cleo is based on my own Renji. I love to read, and was sitting out on my porch when this little girl meowed and jumped right into my lap. Just like Cleo, she was starving and filthy. But, just like Cleo, she was very, very sweet, and purred as soon as I started stroking her. She is also doesn’t like being left alone, and I have to spend a good ten minutes just talking to her whenever I get home from work. I spent a lot of time writing this fic with her sitting at my feet. (She provided GREAT feedback whenever I asked her something. **wink**) 
> 
> Old Ian – In case anyone was wondering, Old Ian is gay. At one point, I was planning to include a scene where Arthur is at Old Ian’s farm, and they’re both watching Merlin run around with the dogs and sheep. Old Ian then tells Arthur that Merlin reminds him of his Jackie, who he loved with all of his heart but lost to a stroke a few years back and who also had a way with animals. I decided not to include it, because it didn’t really add much to the story at this point, and besides, seriously, there was enough death and loss in this fic already. (I killed off just about everybody. I mean, SHEEESH!) Old Ian, and Molly, whose son Nathan was also gay, are a big reason why Ealdor is such a gay friendly community, and they work damned hard to make sure it stays that way.
> 
> Lastly, a bit about Percy. Percy, as well all know, is a huge, bear of a man. As a result a lot of the men he’s tried to date don’t get that he is also a very gentle and kind soul. He has two cats of his own, fluffy white Persians named Jasmine and Ariel, that he proudly calls his Princesses, which he rescued from an abandoned building. His past partners have all teased him relentlessly for the way he coos and spoils them. Everyone except for Gwaine, who saw the way Percy fawns over those two cats, and decided (in his typical Gwaine way) that he wanted some of that for his own. He teases Percy about his cats, just a bit, but never mocks him for it. And one day, when Percy comes home from work to find Gwaine asleep on his couch (he never bothers to ask how Gwaine got in – it is Gwaine after all) with Jasmine and Ariel asleep on his chest, he just smiles and goes to start making dinner for the man he loves. (He does take a picture though, and it’s now the wallpaper on his mobile. Arthur teases Gwaine relentless about it when they meet every week for footie.) 
> 
> Now for the serious bits.
> 
> Thank you so very much to Jiang. Her Brit-picking was AMAZING, and there were a few bits where I struggled at the end, and she really went out of her way to help me with the story. Any and all remaining inconsistencies are my own. She is wonderful and enthusiastic and made time to help me, even with her very own busy schedule. She deserves all the kudos and good things. 
> 
> Also, I was poking around on Tumblr a few weeks back, and I found this pic, and it was absolutely perfect. THIS is my Merlin from this story and I-Don’t-Even-Know2 was kind enough to let me post it here. (Seriously, all of her artwork is phenomenal. You should check out her blog.)
> 
> https://i-dont-even-know-2.tumblr.com/post/164638883253/heres-kitty-ears-merlin
> 
> And lastly, to everyone who commented and left kudos while I was writing this fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Every single one was so greatly appreciated. This story became so much more than I had originally planned, and your encouragement and feedback helped as I was writing it. Thank you for going on this journey with me. In the end, I hope it brought a smile to your face.


End file.
